Happiness,Tears,Love, and Rain
by 911turbowriter
Summary: We laugh, cry, scream, and fall in love together. And this group of friends is no different. Various different types of love between six friends under a near constant cover of clouds in Forks, Washington. A/J, B/E, R/E. AH.
1. Rosalie: And who are you? No one

Okay so I've gotten numerous PMs requesting an all-human fan fic. So okay. Here it goes! Remember the more reviews I get, the faster I update. And also remember I have 6 stories, well, now 7, and I have to update those as well. Review with any comments, questions, or suggestions. Love you all [=

**Rosalie Hale's POV**

"G-d Damn it! When I said that my client wanted the car I meant it. Do I have to spell it out for you?"

"Who the hell do you think you are? I have proof of purchase sitting right in front of me. My client purchased this car, and it rightfully belongs to him."

"Do you know who I am? I am freaking Rosalie Hale the best damned divorce lawyer you will find in the state of Washington. And who are you? No one."

I slammed the phone down on the cradle and leaned back in my chair. The phone immediately rang again.

"Hale, Smith, and Johnson. This is Rosalie Hale. Who may I ask is calling?"

"Hey, Rose."

"Oh." I relaxed, and changed my tone, "Hey, Em."

"Hey, babe. Rough day?"

"The worst. Does everyone get divorced in February?"

"Right after Valentine's Day." He laughed

"That's ridiculous."I muttered

"You're the one with all those files in front of you."

"True."

"So, are you free to come over my place this afternoon?"

"Always." I smiled

"See ya."

"See you." I sighed, and hung up the phone once again

I kept my hand on the receiver this time and counted in my head.

1…2…3…

Sure enough the phone rang again.

"Hale, Smith, and John…

"Rosalie!" A voice sang

"Alice?"

"Of course it's Alice! Who else would it be?"

"I don't really know."

"Oh. Well…okay. Enough small talk I have dirt."

What small talk? Dirt? Okay.

"Really? And what kind of dirt is that. Perhaps something to do with Bella?"

"Actually it's not dirt. But it's really good!" she squealed

"Spill, Alice."

"Guess."

"My brother got hit by a car?"

"Rose! How could you say that about Jazzy? He's so sweet, and sensitive, and that accent, oh my g-d. He's the most perfect, thoughtful…

"Enough, Alice. Too much information about Jasper."

"Well we are married." She protested

"So? Do I need to know all the details of my twin's marriage? Even if it so happens that he's married to one of my best friends?"

"Well, that's kind of what I was getting at."

"Alice, you're babbling."

"What? Am not. Ugh. Just guess!"

"I don't know. I give up.

"I'm pregnant!"

Wow. I had not been expecting that. Jasper and Alice with a baby. I could see it. They would be the perfect parents.

"Wow, Alice. That's amazing. Congratulations."

"Thank you!"

"Does Edward know yet?"

"Edward?" she scoffed, "Of course you were first on the list."

"You told me before you told your older brother?"

"Yup."

"He's going to kill you."

"Like he has time to kill me! Working 23 hours a day at that crazy hospital."

"You do have a point."

"I always do. Well, I'm going to call Bella. You can tell Emmett."

"I…I'm, um, not going to see Emmett anytime soon." I stuttered

"You're lying through your teeth. I'm not blind, Rosalie."

Was it that obvious?

"No." she sang, answering the question I had failed to speak aloud, "It's not obvious, just completely predictable."

"Well, congratulations Alice. Say Congratulations to Jasper for me."

"Absolutely. I'll call you later. We need to get the gang together."

"Definetly."

"Bye, Rose."

"Bye, Alice."

Alice was pregnant. With Jasper's baby. I still couldn't believe that my brother was married to one of my best friends. I couldn't believe he was married, period. And now he was going to have a little kid running around. I was happy for him. Ecstatic. But still jealous. How was I supposed to react? I wasn't able to have children my whole life, and there was only a 5% chance that I'd be able to have a baby now.

I pushed Alice's news to the back of my head. I tried to tell myself that it wasn't my place to be jealous. And besides, today was a good day. I was going to see Emmett.

**Okay, I know that was short, but that's only because it was a sort of sample chapter. I am working on chapter 2 as you're reading this. If you were confused:**

**Alice and Jasper are married**

**Rosalie and Emmett are "secretly" dating, but of course Alice isn't blind, she knows Rosalie's secret**

**Bella and Edward are just friends….for now anyways [=**


	2. Bella & Alice: Manolo Blahniks and Coach

**Bella's POV**

"Bells."

"What?" I groaned, removing the pillow from underneath me and smothering myself with it

"Alice is on the phone. She sounds excited."

"Ugh. Tell her to call back."

"Bells, honey, I really think you should talk to her."

"Fine." I growled

I removed the pillow from my face and sat up wrapping myself in the silky quilt. I held my hand out for the phone.

"Good morning." He whispered

"Hey."

He handed me the phone, silently laughing at me.

"Hello?"

"Bella?"

"Of course it's Bella. Didn't you call my cell phone?"

"Yeah. Anyway, that's not important. Guess what?"

"Jasper bought you a new pair of Manolo Blahniks?"

"I wish. There's a really cute new pair of open toed Leopard pumps. _**(AN: picture link on my profile)**_ But this is even better than shoes!"

"A bag?" I sighed

"Nope."

"Dress?"

"No, Bella."

"Jewelry?"

"Even Better."

"I give up!"

Honestly I didn't understand her fashion obsession. Jasper had probably gone out and bought her fur of some sort or snake skin for all I knew.

"I'm pregnant!" she screamed

"Oh my g-d!" I screamed back

"I know! I know!"

"Oh, I'm so happy for you, Alice."

"Thank you!"

"Does Jasper know?"

"Of course he knows!"

"And Edward?"

"Why does everyone want me to tell Edward?"

"Well he is your older brother…

"I'm calling him when I hang up with you. Relax."

"Okay. If you say so."

"Oh, Bella I'm so happy."

"I know. My busted ear drums can be used as proof."

"Oops." She giggled

"Alice?" I heard Jasper call in the background

"Be right there Jazz!" she sang in response

"Okay, I can hear that you have to go." I started

"And I can tell that I woke you up."

"Exactly." I smiled

"Well, I'll call you later. We need to go out and celebrate."

"Yes, later. Much, much later. It's only 8:30 in the morning and it's Sunday."

"Alright. Fair enough. Bye Bella."

"Good bye, Alice." I murmured

I closed the phone and handed it back to Jacobs waiting hand.

"She's pregnant?" he asked, grinning

"Yup. Now can we please go back to sleep?"

"Anything for you, Bells." He smiled

I curled up and he wrapped his arms around me.

**Alice's POV**

I placed the phone back on the cradle. I placed my hand on my stomach and smiled down at my non-existent bump.

"Hi, there. I'm going to be your mommy. I can't wait to see you, baby. Your daddy and I are very excited. And so are our friends." I whispered

"Alice?" Jasper called, walking into the room

"Hi." I called, smiling up at him

He walked over and sat next to me, placing his arms around my shoulders, and kissing me on the cheek.

"How's the little squirt doing?" he asked

"Our baby is doing perfectly!" I gushed

"So how many people know?" he laughed

"Just Rosalie and Bella. Well, I'm sure that Jacob knows as well. And Rosalie will probably go tell Emmett."

"Emmett?"

"Seriously, Jasper? Did you not see the way they were holding hands under the table, last week? How Rose kept blushing when Emmett whispered in her ear?"

"No I didn't notice."

How could he be so blind? Was I the only one who saw this?

"I can't wait to plan their wedding!" I exclaimed

Rosalie always liked big, ostentatious events. I couldn't wait to start planning.

"They haven't even announced that they're dating." Jasper chuckled

"Oh, but they will! And Weddings By Alice will clear their entire schedule for them. Their wedding will be perfect!"

"Of course it will. Any wedding planned by you is perfect. And I'm sure her dress will be beautiful as well."

"And then after Rosalie and Emmett, Edward and Bella can get married!" I sang

Jasper shook his head, and shifted his position so that I was laying in his lap.

"They're not even dating." He murmured, "Not even secretly."

"But they will." I insisted

They were perfect for each other. As much as I loved Jacob I knew that he and Bella did not belong together. They would figure that out soon enough. Edward and Bella were a perfect fit. A match made in Heaven. Edward…

"Edward!" I spoke aloud

"What about him?" Jasper breathed into my hair

"I didn't call him yet." I muttered, struggling to get out from underneath Jasper

He let go of me and sat up so that I could get up and get the phone.

"I thought you would call him first."

"There are some things that a girl's girlfriends get to know before her brother."

"Whatever makes you happy." He smiled

He kissed me on my forehead and I got up to get the phone. I quickly dialed his number and held the receiver to my ear. I tapped my foot impatiently. One ring. Two rings. Three rings. Four rings.

"Hello?"

"Edward, its Alice. I have news!

"Good morning Alice. If you value my sanity you will not make me guess what this news is. And if it is about an article of clothing please do me the favor of hanging up this instant."

"It's not about clothing, silly."

"Really? Because last week in the middle of a heart transplant I was called and told about a new pair of Coach sneakers that were oh-so adorable."

I giggled at the memory. I had forgotten that he would be in the OR that whole afternoon.

"It's good news, but it in no way relates to clothing. Well, not yet…anyway."

"And that news would be?"

"I'm pregnant!" I squealed

"Alice, really? Congratulations to you, and Jasper as well."

"Thanks, Eddy!"

"Edward, Alice. My name is Edward."

"Oh Edward what will we do with you?"

"If you know what is best for the future of your child, then nothing. You will do nothing with me."

"Oh,fine." I huffed

How could we be related? He was such a let-down.

"I suppose you'll be wanting to arrange a get together with Bella, Rosalie, Emmett, Jacob, and myself then?"

"You _suppose _correctly."

"I figured as much. All right, I have to do some minor surgeries, and a small bit of paperwork. Would you like me to come over later?"

"Absolutely. I'll call you with details, later."

"Sounds good. Congratulations, Alice. Give my regards to Jasper."

"Will do. Go save some lives."

I placed the phone back on the cradle. I turned to Jasper.

"Edward sends…"

"His regards?" he murmured, wrapping his arms around my waist and kissing my forehead

"Yes." I said, my voice, barely a whisper

He kissed my forehead again. And then my nose, and my cheek, my neck, my chest, and then he rolled up my shirt and kissed my stomach. He stopped and smiled up at me. I wrapped my arms around his broad shoulders and stared into his warm eyes. He leaned down and kissed my lips.

"I love you." He murmured

"I love you too, Jazz."

**A little longer than the last one. Let me know what you think. Remember the synopsis is this:**

**Alice and Jasper are married and have recently found out that Alice is expecting a child. (Flashbacks will be included for further detail) Rosalie and Emmett are secretly dating, but Alice knows, of course, because she is so insightful. Jasper now knows as well because Alice has told him. Bella is dating Jacob, and Edward is dating Tanya. Neither realize that they are falling for each other. The MAIN characters are Rosalie, Emmett, Edward, Bella, Jasper and Alice. Jacob, the wolves, the other vampires, the Volturi, and the Forks Humans will appear as minor characters throughout the series. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review!**


	3. Edward & Emmett: Depression

**Edward's POV **

I slid my cell phone into my pocket. My little sister was pregnant. And I couldn't even have a steady girlfriend. Life is cruel.

A strand of strawberry blonde hair brushed against the file I was pretending to look at. I closed the folder and looked at the face that the hair framed. Tanya.

"Hello, Edward." She smiled

"Tanya."

"Eddy, you can say hello to me."

"Not here. Not at work. What would people think? You're an intern and I'm a heart surgeon."

"No one's even watching."

"This is a hospital. Everyone's watching. Trust me."

"Meet me in the on-call room?" she asked in an attempt to appear seductive

"No, Tanya. I can't.

"You can never do anything, Edward."

"Tanya." I muttered pinching the bridge of my nose

End it now. End it now. But how could I?

"Just a light peck on the lips."

"I can't."

"Oh it's easy. I'll do it for you." She smiled

I stepped back and pushed her away gently.

"No. I mean I can't do this."

"Are you…you bre- breaking up with me?" she choked

"I guess I am. I'm sorry Tanya. This just isn't working out."

"Okay." She nodded, trying to fight back the tears

She wiped her tear ducts, held her head up, and stormed away. Normally I would have run after her. Normally I would have felt guilty. But this time was meaningful. This time was different. I had to talk to someone about it, though. Bella.

I checked my phone. It was almost 10. She would me if I called that early. Alice? No. Why bore her with my middle school themed life? Jasper would be with her. Emmett? Yes, Emmett.

I ducked into an empty hospital room and locked the door. I pulled my phone out and dialed Emmett's number.

"Yo." He answered

"Hello Emmett."

"Hey Edward. Shouldn't you be like saving people from seeing dead people?'

"Something like that."

"Alright then why'd you call?"

"I broke up with Tanya."

"Ouch."

"Yes, indeed."

"Is that code for she broke up with you?"

"No. I broke up with her, Emmett. I just did it. In front of the waiting room."

"Did she like, slap you?" he laughed

"Emmett." I complained

"Man, I'm serious. Did she like flip out on you for breaking up with her in front of the waiting room?"

"No. She actually didn't."

"Huh. Well that's boring."

"Thanks for the great support, Em."

"Anytime."

"Yes, I'll be sure to take you up on that."

"Well I gotta go. Ro- Someone's here."

"Okay. Thanks again, Em."

"Sure thing. Bye."

"Bye."

Well that did absolutely nothing for me. Shouldn't I feel relief because I had ended things with Tanya? Or was I supposed to feel a little guilty? Perhaps because I broke up with her because I was falling for a girl who was in a stead relationship?

My beeper began flashing and ringing. I unlocked the door and headed to the lobby where a stressed version of my father stood waiting at the entrance.

"We have an ambulance coming in, Edward."

"Has Alice called you?" I asked as I put on a pair of blue latex gloves

"No. But Esme called earlier. She said that Alice wanted to meet us for lunch today." He said as he pulled out his stethoscope and brushed it off with the sleeve of his lab coat

"Oh."

So she was telling them in person.

"I heard what happened." Carlisle muttered

"About Alice?" I asked

"Alice? No. Alice is fine. Wait, isn't she?"

"More than fine. Extra hyper if anything."

"No I heard what happened to you. Just a few minutes ago. Tanya broke up with you?"

"Is that what she's telling everyone?"

"You're still together?"

"No. I broke up with her.

"Thank goodness." He muttered

I pretended that I hadn't heard that last statement. I watched the raindrops drip down the window, and then I saw what I was waiting for, the flashing lights.

**Emmett's POV**

The knock on my office door made me relax at once. I closed my laptop and smoothed my tie before going to the door. My hand had barely reached the knob, when Rosalie was already inside, her lips crashing onto mine.

"Rough day?" I laughed, out of breath from her attack

"Alice is pregnant." She whispered

"Oh, Rose." I frowned

How could I make her feel better? I scooped her up and carried her over to the black leather couch and lay her down. I lay down beside her and held her close to me.

"Thank you." She murmured, and she curled her legs in and closed her eyes

I watched her as she cried silently into my chest. I brushed her golden curls back with my hand and shushed her, and calmed her.

"Thank you." She whispered again

She looked up at me, tear stains on her pink cheeks. The rims of her eyes were red. She was upset and she was angry and she needed to talk about it. She sat up and wrapped her arms around me. She kissed me roughly, angrily. The kiss was exhilarating, but wrong. So wrong.

"Rose, you're upset. We should talk. We should…"

"Shhh." She whispered, placing her finger over my lips

She began to take off my suit jacket as she simultaneously kissed me all over. She loosened my tie. Her fingers gripped the curls in my hair as she moved her lips back to my mouth.

"Rosalie." I whispered in an attempt to protesting

"This is how I deal with my anger, Emmett." She replied, not letting go

**Okay, a little more erm "Limeish?" than I write for the second part. But I was PMed and asked If I wrote lemons…ive been thinking about it, but honestly I wouldn't be good at it. But since Rosalie and Emmett are still sexed crazed in this I guess I will write things that are not lemons, but maybe like Lemonade powderish, like fake lemons? Haha. Review please. Tell me who's POV the next chapter should be [=**


	4. Jasper: Perfect

**As Requested by MaryKat this chapter will be in Jasper POV. And from now on the chapters will be shorter, but in only one person's POV. Please Review!**

**Jasper's POV**

Alice was literally glowing. She was bouncing around the closet looking for the perfect "Telling my mom and dad" outfit. No outfit could be worn more than once, and every occasion, even the smallest ones, had outfits with names.

"What do you think?" she asked appearing at the edge of the bed for the twelfth time this morning

"Definitely this one." I decided, looking her up and down

This time she wore a vintage looking beige blouse, with small pearly buttons. It was three-quartered sleeved, and the material hugged her at the top, but let out a little but underneath her chest. She also wore a pair of black skinny jeans and a pair of black heels.

"Definitely." I repeated

She smirked.

"That's what I thought."

She came over and sat down next to me. She studied my face.

"You seem so ready for this. Like it's such a casual thing." She mused

"It is a casual thing. We're pregnant. And don't get me wrong, it's exciting, but at no time am I going to go into shock, or yell. We're ready for this."

"I know we are." She smiled

I kissed her forehead.

"Now, what says, "I'm about to be a father"?" she asked, springing up and heading back into the closet

"How about a t-shirt and jeans?" I tried

No way she would let me get away with that. The phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked, leaning over and holding the receiver to my ear

"Hello, this is Kate from K and G Cakes. We're just confirming the 5 tier wedding cake for an Alice Whitlock for the Meyer Wedding next week."

"Hold on, please. I'll get her for you."

I held the phone to my chest.

"Alice?"

"Yes?" she called, muffled by the rows and rows of clothing

"It's Kate from K and G cakes on the phone."

"Oooh!" she squealed, running over and taking the phone from my hand

I smiled at her excitement, and watched her beautiful face as I listened to her side of the conversation.

"Kate…really? Finished it already?....Oh Stephenie will be so excited…Jasper's great…how's Garret?...alright, I'll stop in soon to see the sample…yes Red,Velvet…thank you. Bye."

She handed the phone back to me.

"Do you remember when we picked out our cake, Jasper?" she asked me, her eyes in the past, re-calling that day

_Alice sat with a book almost as big as her on her lap. Pictures upon pictures of different kinds of cakes. Fake bows made of Fondant, fake pearls, scenes made with frosting. Franq, who ran the pastry shop, was trying to convince Alice to have an elaborate cake that was a symbol that represented us. She refused politely, and pointed to an 8 tier cake that was Ivory colored. Two adjacent lines of fake pearls running down the sides, a navy blue ribbon on top that flowed down to the last layer._

"_What do you think, Jazz?"_

"_Perfect." I replied, my eyes locked on her beautiful face_

"_We'll take it." She told the man, not understanding that "Perfect" described her, not the cake._

"Come on." She smiled, standing up and taking my hand

We walked over to the closet. She handed me an undershirt, boxers, jeans, and a long sleeve light blue collared shirt. I dressed quickly, and unbuttoned the cuffs of the sleeves, and the top two main buttons.

She laughed at me.

"What?" I asked

"Nothing. I just feel so blessed to have you." She whispered

She rolled up onto the tips of her toes and kissed me.

"Let's go tell my parents." She smiled

**(I had to throw in the Stephenie Meyer thing haha…I was watching "Desperate Housewives" while writing so I put down Meyer as the couple that ordered the cake…and then I was like, hey! Stephenie meyer! So . but it had to be done.) Also if you still are confused Alice owns a Wedding Planning agency, Weddings By Alice. And yes K and G bakery is run by Katrina (Kate) and Garrett (of the Denali coven)**


	5. Esme: Happy Endings

_**I got a PM, that was something along the lines of this, "I noticed that you said that Jasper and Rosalie were twins, meaning that they were brother and sister, although you have Jasper's last name as Whitlock, and Rosalie's as Hale." I noticed this too, so here's what I'm making up as an .**_

_**(When Rosalie was about 17 she was pulled to the side of the mall when out shopping with friends. The person who grabbed her? A man from a fashion agency who told her that she's make a great model. As any self-absorbed seventeen year old would Rosalie Whitlock tried to make her fame as a model. She was told that the last name Whitlock, didn't fit, so she took her mother's maiden name as her own. She legally changed her name to Rosalie Hale. Even though her modeling plans fell through, the name stuck, and was permanent none the less.)**_

_**Hope that clears everything up [= Tacky I know, but you asked for it.**_

**Esme's POV**

I poured a little bit of creamer into my coffee cup as I scanned the parking lot once again.

"Esme, relax. Alice and Jasper are fine." Carlisle sighed, rubbing my arm in an attempt to soothe me

Just then, a sleek, yellow sports car swerved into the tiny parking lot, and stopped. The windows went up. I saw Jasper emerge from the driver's side and walk around and open the passenger door. He pulled Alice out by the hand and gave her a kiss. He leaned in to the car again and retrieved her oversized purse and slipped it onto her shoulder. He closed the door and they began walking towards the entrance hand in hand, whispering, smiling, and laughing to each other. They were _so _perfect together.

"See?" Carlisle smirked

The bell above the diner door chimed and Jasper and Alice entered. They turned the corner and slid into the bench across from us.

"Hi mom. Hi dad." Alice sang

"Hello sweetie." I smiled

"Good morning Esme, Carlisle." Jasper said respectfully

"Good Morning, Jasper." I smiled, Carlisle reached out to shake his hand

"Ready to order?" a waitress asked, walking over to us

"Yes." Carlisle answered, "Jessica." He added, after spotting her name tag

"What can I get you to drink?" she babbled with a fake grin, snapping her gum

"I'll have another coffee. Black." Carlisle answered

It must be an exhausting day at the hospital today. I wonder how Edward is holding up.

"I'll also have a coffee, please." Jasper smiled

"Nothing else for me. Thank you."

She turned to face Alice.

"I'd like a glass of orange juice, and also a cup of iced water." Alice said

"All right. I'll be back to take your orders shortly." Jessica replied, and then left us to our selves

"So?" I started

Alice looked at Jasper, as if asking permission to continue. He nodded at her encouragingly. She gave him a second look, as if to ask, are you sure? And he nodded again. She squeezed his hand tighter. She smiled at Carlisle and I, overflowing with excitement.

"Mom. Dad." She stalled

"Yes?" I asked

What was it? I needed to know this instant.

She smiled at her husband again. Oh, Alice.

"I'm pregnant!" she sang

"Oh, Alice! Congratulations, baby!" I cooed, leaning over the table to give her a hug

I hugged Jasper as well. I was so happy for them.

"Congratulations, Sweetie." Carlisle smiled, leaning over to hug her and shake Jasper's hand once again

"So, how far along are you?" I asked, my excitement almost as big as hers

"About three weeks."

"That's great. And how are you? The morning sickness isn't that bad is it?" I asked, my motherly instincts taking over

"Not that bad. I mean Jazz is still here." She giggled

"Always will be." He smiled, kissing her forehead

"Aw, thanks."

"So when is the baby due?"

"November 2nd."

"An autumn baby." I sighed

"Just like us." Jasper grinned

"And we're all born on the second!" Alice squealed, "Jazz in September, me in October, and whoever this little one is in November."

"That's just adorable, Alice."

"I know!"

"Well, I guess this means Rosalie, Bella, and I have a shower to plan."

"Oh, thank you, mom!"

"Anything for you, baby girl. So how are things?"

"Things are fantastic! I'm pregnant, my business has never been better, and jasper is getting new cases every other day!"

_**(AN:Jasper is a lawyer for criminals; Rosalie is a divorce lawyer. Law runs in the family if you haven't noticed.)**_

"I'm glad." I smiled

And truly I was. I was blessed to have two perfectly healthy children who led a charmed life. Well, only one was feeling charmed at the moment…

Jessica came over and placed the drinks down on the table.

"Ready to order?" she asked, not seeming to actually care if we were or weren't

"Yes, dear. I'll have the chicken caeser wrap." I said, handing the menu back to her

"I'll have the open faced Cheese steak sandwich." Carlisle murmured, his focus on his Blackberry

Always, always working.

"I'll have a cheeseburger and fries." Jasper said reaching over for Carlisle's menu and handing it to Jessica along with his own

"Um, I think I'll have a small order of pancakes and a bowl of fruit salad." Alice smiled

"Your food will arrive shortly." Jessica muttered, snapping her gum again, before turning on her heel and heading back to the kitchen

"How are you?" Alice asked

"Me? Well, I'm fine. Just happy that my kids are happy. Well, you two at least."

"What's wrong with Edward?" Alice asked, her chipper self gone, her face flooded with concern for her older brother

"Oh it's nothing series. Just gloomy over the fact that he ended things with Tanya this morning."

"Finally." Alice and Jasper said at the same time, and then they turned to each other and laughed

I raised a brow.

"Finally?" I asked

"Alice has been scheming." Jasper sighed

"And you agree with my theory." She reminded him, jabbing him lightly with her elbow

"What theory?"

"That Edward and Bella are perfect for each other. And it's only a matter of time before Jacob and Bella realize that they're all wrong for each other."

I shook my head. Only Alice.

"Oh, come on mom. You know I'm right."

"I'm afraid you are right, but give them time to make it work on their own. Don't force it."

"Alright, alright. I won't push it. But it will happen. It just has to. Edward and Bella need their happy endings."

"And what about you, Alice?"

"I already have mine." She smiled

"And the sequels on the way." Jasper added, rubbing her stomach


	6. Bella: Good news

Hi there! Here we go again. Read and Review por favor [=

***Previously***

"That Edward and Bella are perfect for each other. And it's only a matter of time before Jacob and Bella realize that they're all wrong for each other."

I shook my head. Only Alice.

"Oh, come on mom. You know I'm right."

"I'm afraid you are right, but give them time to make it work on their own. Don't force it."

"Alright, alright. I won't push it. But it will happen. It just has to. Edward and Bella need their happy endings."

"And what about you, Alice?"

"I already have mine." She smiled

"And the sequels on the way." Jasper added, rubbing her stomach

**Bella's POV**

I rolled over trying to fall back asleep. Well in other words, procrastinating. My arm hit the empty air.

"Jacob?" I called, sitting up

"In the kitchen, Bells."

"Come back to bed." I moaned

"Bella, we've been sleeping all day. 'sides, I'm starved."

"All day?" I mumbled

I glanced at my iHome. Sure enough, it was 4:30. Crap.

"I was supposed to finish editing that manuscript." I mumbled incoherently

"What was that? Could you please remove yourself from the bed and join me at the table?"

"That depends. Will you toast a Pop tart for me?"

"Sure, sure."

"Then fine."

I groaned silently as I got up from the bed. I drew back the covers, and fluffed the pillows. I stumbled into the bathroom and frowned at my reflection. My hair was knotted, and my eyes were tired. How could I be tired? It was almost time to go back to sleep. I turned on the faucet, and drowned my face in the icy water, attempting to wake myself up. I turned off the sink and rubbed my face dry with a wash cloth. I yanked my hair brush through the knots, and gave up. I tied my hair in a messy bun and walked into the kitchen.

"Hey honey." Jake smiled, looking up from his huge sandwich, Mayo on his mouth

I smirked. I walked over and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Hey." I whispered back

"Pop tarts in the toaster. Just 'bout finished."

I nodded and hummed to myself as I headed over to the toaster oven.

"Alice called."

"I was awake for that part." I reminded him

"Again."

"Oh?"

"Something about "Oh my god I just told my parents and guess what Edward did? He broke up with that strawberry blonde hooker" or something or other."

Edward broke up with Tanya?

Just then I heard the melody of my ringtone. I groaned again, but skipped over to the table and picked it up.

"Isabella Marie Swan! This is the fourth time I've called you today. Just because you don't live with Charlie or myself doesn't mean you're allowed to cut off all contact with us!"

"Hi mom."

Jacob chuckled.

"Hello sweetie. Thank you for picking up."

"Anytime, but look now's not a good…

"Not a good time?" she sighed

"No, not a good time."

"Never is anymore. I have a date, mom. I have to finish this. Alice is forcing me to go shopping. Jake's here. What about me? Remember me?"

I laughed.

"I have to go. I'm running behind. I literally just woke up. Jake is my witness if you don't believe me. And well Alice is…

"Is she alright? If Jasper hurt her I'll make damn sure to kick him in the…

"Alice is fine. Never been happier, actually." Well maybe she was happier when the Coach outlet was flooded and that bags had been given away to good customers so that they didn't suffer. I chuckled at the memory.

"And why is that?" my mom asked, interrupting my memory

"What? Oh. Alice is pregnant."

"She is?" she squealed

Yes, she squealed.

"I saw the cutest Burberry diaper bag. I just have to get it for her. Oh Bella, make sure you congratulate her for me."

"Sure thing."

"Alright. Well go have fun with the girls. How is Rosalie, anyway?"

"Stressed. Lots of divorces this time of year. But she definitely has found a man. Always glowing, gleaming even. Smiling, playing with her hair. No longer always wearing black. Not working as late."

"And who may that man be?"

"I haven't the slightest idea."

Actually, I did, and I had a feeling that I was right. But if Rosalie wanted to keep this "under wraps" she could, it was her right. And there was no way I would disagree with a lawyer.

"I wonder who." She mused

"Mom, I really have to go."

"Oh yes, I'd nearly forgotten. I love you. Call me soon."

"Love you too." I murmured, making no agreement to call her anytime soon

As much as I loved my mother, there just wasn't enough time in the day. You know? I placed the phone on the counter and removed the now-burned pop tarts.

"Perfect."

I dropped them in the trash can and wiped down the steamed door of the toaster oven.

"I like them better untoasted anyway." I murmured, as I grabbed a new package from the cupboard

This time the house phone rang.

"Alice." I guessed

"Jesus, she even changed the caller idea from Whitlock, Jasper to The Whitlock Family."

"Alice." I laughed as an explanation

"Hello Whitlock Family."

"Isn't that just adorable? I got Jazz to change it." She giggled

"So adorable." I murmured, sarcasm heavy in my voice

All I wanted was to go back to sleep.

"So tonight we're going out."

"Are we?"

"Yes. Everyone. All of us. It's a night of celebrations. I'm pregnant. Edward's singled. And I believe you have something to tell us."

"I do?"

I did? What was it? And how come I didn't know about it, but Alice did?

"What are you talking about?"

"Did you read the newspaper?" she sighed

"Yes. Then I went for a nice jog and walked my dog in the park."

"Just like Edward. Always so acerbic."

"Sorry."

"Go read the newspaper, Bella." She instructed me

"Fine." I mumbled, I swung open the front door and walked to the curb, barefoot and picked up the wet newspaper.

"Ew." I complained

"It's damp?" she guessed

"Drenched."

"Welcome to Washington."

"Ha ha."

I could practically see her smiling at her bad joke.

"Open it! Open it!" she screamed

I removed the paper from its wet covering and unfolded it.

_Local author, Isabella Swan has written yet another best -selling novel! Twilight, released just last month, has been grabbed off the shelf by hundreds of tweens and even their moms. Fans are drooling over the "dazzling" vampires. It looks like Swan will be asked to write a sequel. Never has the popularity of a book grown so fast. Twilight is now number 1 on the New York's Best Seller List._

"Wow." I breathed

Could it really be? Something that had come to me in a dream that I had written down was now a best-selling novel. And the main characters, based on my best friends were being drooled over by teenagers and their moms.

"I know!" she sang, "So we'll be celebrating?"

"Apparently." I breathed, still in awe

I tossed the paper to Jacob.

"Let's meet at that club…what was it called again?"

"Overcast?"

How cliché. Yet perfect for Washington.

"Yes. At 7. Kay?"

"Yup. See you there."

"See ya. And congrats."

I clicked the phone off.

"I can't believe this Bells." Jacob mumbled

"I know! Me either."

"No I mean I can't believe what you wrote. "Even in the rain Edward still looked like an underwear model." You're in love with Edward."

"I'm in love with a fictional character?"

"Don't play dumb, Bella. Edward Cullen is the person you based this character on. You're in love with your best friend! I've always known it."

His body shook with anger. The newspaper was now on the floor. The accomplishment I had achieved was a thing of the past.

"Jake. It's fiction. I just used his first name."

"Really? I don't think so."

"What are you talking about?"

"Jeez, Bells. Are you completely ignorant. It's sick. You're both in love with each other. I can't believe I've put up with it for so long. I can't do this anymore. I'm sorry."

He pushed back his chair, and walked out the front door. I remained frozen, standing in the kitchen. I heard his car start up and then he was gone. Gone forever.


	7. Jasper: Fashionably Late

**As requested this chapter will be in Jasper's POV, and the next chapter will be in Rosalie's.**

Previously:

"I can't believe this, Bells." Jacob mumbled

"I know! Me either."

"No I mean I can't believe what you wrote. "Even in the rain Edward still looked like an underwear model." You're in love with Edward."

"I'm in love with a fictional character?"

"Don't play dumb, Bella. Edward Cullen is the person you based this character on. You're in love with your best friend! I've always known it."

His body shook with anger. The newspaper was now on the floor. The accomplishment I had achieved was a thing of the past.

"Jake. It's fiction. I just used his first name."

"Really? I don't think so."

"What are you talking about?"

"Jeez, Bells. Are you completely ignorant? It's sick. You're both in love with each other. I can't believe I've put up with it for so long. I can't do this anymore. I'm sorry."

He pushed back his chair, and walked out the front door. I remained frozen, standing in the kitchen. I heard his car start up and then he was gone. Gone forever.

**Jasper's POV**

"Come on!" Alice groaned, "We're going to be late."

"Fashionably late?" I suggested

"No! We need to go. We need to be at the club in five minutes."

She sat down on my lap and pouted at me. Her bottom lip was jutted out, and she was giving me puppy dog eyes.

"Can't we just stay here?" I asked, running my hand through her spiky, crow-black hair, "We could have a celebration of our own."

"Jazzy you know we're not just celebrating our good news! Edward's and Bella's too."

"Alright, alright. Let's go." I smiled

I scooped her up bridal style and walked to the massive closet.

"Which bag?" I sighed

"The cream, white and beige Coach Tote bag, obviously."

Obviously? Oh, and so it was. It matched her outfit to a tee. Of course. I laughed to myself as I fetched the bag from the top shelf.

"Same shoes as before?"

She nodded and kissed my forehead.

"What else?"

"Keys."

"True."

I carried out of the closet and headed to her side of the bed and snatched them off of the night table.

"Jesus, Ali. These things weigh a ton."

She giggled.

"How could I pick just one key chain? They're all sooo adorable!"

As much as I loved her I would never understand this shopping obsession. It wasn't just clothing, or shoes, or bags. It was anything and everything that could be paid for. Groceries. Cars. Books. Makeup. Anything.

Her keys were a mess. It took me a while to find them. I began my search as I carried her outside to her car. I found the button to unlock the car. Of course, the keys to the ignition were separate. I sat her down on the passenger side and climbed in on the driver's side. Now where were the car keys? I flipped through the knot once more. A yellow Porsche 911 turbo car keychain, a coach A, a tinkerbell keychain, a dance shoe, a small high heeled shoe, a small cowboy hat, a Burberry frame containing a picture of her and myself, a Dior frame consisting of our wedding picture, a key to my car, a crystal heart, a tiny lip gloss, a picture of the gang, and finally, a tiny silver key. I sighed and shook my head, as I pushed the tiny key into the ignition. She smirked. I rolled the tinted windows down a bit so I could see, and I pulled out of the driveway.

"I still can't believe it." She sighed

"Bella?"

"Yes. I know she's a good writer and all, but still, this is amazing!"

"It's about time something good happened for her."

"It truly is. I'm going to take her shopping tomorrow!"

"Tomorrow is Monday, Alice."

"Yes, thank you. I am aware."

"Did you forget what Monday was?"

"The first day of the week?" she joked

"You really did forget, didn't you?"

"You caught me. What's tomorrow?"

"Your doctor's appointment. I took off of work so that we could go together."

"Oh, _that_."

"Yes. That."

"So I'll take her afterwards."

I couldn't help laughing again. Alice was an unstoppable force of nature.

She frowned at me.

"You need some new clothing."

"You bought me a few things last week."

"Exactly."

Had my things gone out of style already?

"If you insist."

I stopped the car at the curb.

"Ready?"

"Always." She smiled

G-d I loved that smile. I got out and she met me by the trunk. She gripped my hand and we walked to the entrance. Since it was pretty early we were let in right away. Emmett was already there, yelling at some Sunday night football game on the small TV behind the bar.

"You idiot! Be a man! The ball was right there. Right there, you knuckle head. Don't be a pansy, go for it!"

Alice and I stood there watching him scream at the television for a moment.

"Well hello." He sang, giving a low whistle

The cheerleaders had emerged on the sidelines. Figures.

"Good evening, Emmett!" Alice called walking over to him

"Hey Prego!" he smiled, pulling her into a tight hug, her feet coming off of the floor

"Emmett, g-d damn it. Let go of me." She squealed, but she was giggling.

He set her down on the ground, her cheeks now flushed pink.

"Hey Jasper, man."

"Hey, Emmett. You didn't come with Edward?"

"Nah. He said he was going to pick up Bella."

This statement obviously interested Alice.

"Really? Jacob's not bringing her."

"Nope. And Rose should be here any minute."

Emmett sat back down and I took the seat beside him. Alice plopped down next to me. Well, not really plopped. She was much too graceful.

The bartender walked over to Emmett.

"What can I get for you guys?"

"I'll have a Corona with lime. And get that little pixie a margarita. She's a hoot when she's drunk."

"Emmett I can't drink." She gasped

"Oh yeah. Screw that, Joe. Just the Corona."

The bartender turned to me.

"Rum and coke."

He turned to Alice.

"Shirley Temple?" she giggled

"Sure thing." He smirked

"Thanks, Joe." She called back as he walked towards the fountain

"Greetings." A voice muttered sarcastically

I looked up to see Rosalie entering the bar. She was still dressed from work. She brushed the bangs off of her forehead and removed her Cream colored suit jacket.

"Hey, Rose." I called to her as she got closer to the bar

"Oh, hey, bro." she said, looking up at me with a smiled

"Alice!" she squealed running over to her and giving her a hug, "We have to go shopping right away!"

Not my sister too.

"Hey, Emmett." Rosalie said, letting go of Alice and slinking onto the seat beside him.

"Hey." He said, his eyes still glued to the television screen

She turned to me for an explanation.

"Dallas is playing."

She rolled her eyes.

"Men." She murmured

"Not mine." Alice sang, smiling up at me

I smiled down at her and kissed the crown of her head.

"Hey guys!" a cheerful voice called out

I wrapped my arms around Alice and turned to see Edward and Bella walking towards us. Edward looked a little disgruntled. His hair was messed up, and his eyes were tired, but he looked happy. Relaxed. Bella on the other hand did not look a mess at all. But her expression was. Her focus was on the floor, and she played with the ends of her hair.

"Oh no." Alice whispered

"What?" I asked her quietly

But she didn't tell me. Instead she walked over to Bella and pulled her into a tight hug. The rest of us shared confused looks but kept quiet. The only sound that could be heard was Bella's sobs.

**A little longer than usual [= Next chapter should be written and posted tomorrow. And the whole Dallas thing is about the Dallas cowboy cheerleaders. Please review! There are so many hits for this story but no reviews. If there are no reviews there will be no updates. I take the time out of my busy schedule to write for you, please write a quick review for me. Sorry to be mean [=**


	8. Rosalie: Everything I want

**I want to give a sort of "shout out" to MaryKat for constantly reading and reviewing my story. This POV is for you for being so awesome. And I'll make sure another Jasper POV pops up soon as well.**

**For the rest of you people who are reading but not reviewing. Please. Please. Please. Review! I'm begging. I need feedback and you are the only people who can give it to me. [=**

Previously:

"Hey, Emmett." Rosalie said, letting go of Alice and slinking onto the seat beside him.

"Hey." He said, his eyes still glued to the television screen

She turned to me for an explanation.

"Dallas is playing."

She rolled her eyes.

"Men." She murmured

"Not mine." Alice sang, smiling up at me

I smiled down at her and kissed the crown of her head.

"Hey guys!" a cheerful voice called out

I wrapped my arms around Alice and turned to see Edward and Bella walking towards us. Edward looked a little disgruntled. His hair was messed up, and his eyes were tired, but he looked happy. Relaxed. Bella on the other hand did not look a mess at all. But her expression was. Her focus was on the floor, and she played with the ends of her hair.

"Oh no." Alice whispered

"What?" I asked her quietly

But she didn't tell me. Instead she walked over to Bella and pulled her into a tight hug. The rest of us shared confused looks but kept quiet. The only sound that could be heard was Bella's sobs.

**Rosalie's POV**

Emmett leaned over and whispered in my ear.

"Babe, you should go over there."

I considered the possibilities. I was no good with personal things. Sure I could guess what had happened to Bella, but could I comfort her? How could I comfort someone when I was hurting myself? I had to try. Right? I could do that.

I pushed back my bar stool and walked over to Alice and Bella. Alice mouthed me a silent "Thank you".

"Come on Bella." Alice whispered

I helped Alice usher Bella into the bathroom. I helped Alice lift her onto the counter.

"Hold her." Alice whispered to me

I held Bella's hands, and she leaned her head on my shoulder. Alice danced in between us with a wet paper towel and wiped the mascara from Bella's cheeks. She tied her hair back with an elastic and held her chin up in her hands.

"Bella, what happened?" She asked quietly

"You don't have to tell us, but it might help. Sometimes it's better if other people know." I added

Bella looked up at us, her eyes red, and her forehead creased.

"Jacob." She managed to get out

Of course it was Jacob. Who else would it be?  
"Bella, what did Jacob do?" Alice asked, slowly

"He…he left."

"What do you mean he left?" I asked her, changing my position so that I was sitting beside her on the counter

"I. Well, I showed him the newspaper. And there was a quote from the story. And well, you guys know that I used your names and personalities for the characters. But apparently my main character resembled me, and I guess I made it sound like I liked Edward and I do but I like Jacob…" she rambled, the tears pouring down her face again

Wait, did she say that she liked Edward? Alice winked at me, but then turned to comfort Bella again.

"He said he couldn't do it anymore. That he'd always known that I loved him."

"Do you?" I asked her

"Do I what?"

"Do you love Edward?"

"Not in that way, Rosalie."

"And do you love Jacob, Bella?"

"No." she whispered, hanging her head in shame

"Then why are you beating yourself up over this?" I asked

"I…don't know, actually."

"Rosalie is right. This is your night. You did something amazing, Bella. And this is a good change. A change for the better. Come on!" Alice whispered, as she took Bella's hand and pulled her off of the counter

"You're gonna be okay, Bells." I told her

And I knew that she would be. She would pull through. She had to. I swung open the door to the bathroom and helped Alice lead Bella back to the bar. The club was darker now, and people were beginning to meander around. The music was starting up as well.

Alice set Bella in the seat next to her. I took my seat next to Emmett.

"How ya doin' Rose?" The bartender, Joe asked me

"Not so hot. Give me something really strong."

"Really strong, like you could still handle it? Or so strong that you wake up tomorrow and are lucky if you know your first name?"

"The second one."

Emmett chuckled.

"Your day couldn't have been that bad."

I shot him a cynical look.

"Okay, fine it could."

Just then his Env skidded across the table.

"Damn it." He growled quietly

"This is Emmett McCarty. Who's calling?"

"I told you it wasn't going to work, you shmuck. But you didn't listen to me."

"Well of course you will now. You've learned your lesson haven't you?"

"Take the damn papers down to her. Have her sign them. Have them on my desk by 9 o clock tomorrow. And if they're not able to be put there, Mike, don't even bother coming to work."

He hit the end button and slid the phone into his pocket.

"Sorry 'bout that. Newton's a real ass."

"It's fine. I go through exactly the same thing." I smiled

"So what's up with Bella?"

"Jake walked out on her."

"Damn. The nerve of that guy. I swear to…

"Emmett. She's fine."

"She looks like hell, Rose."

"I know." I mumbled

"Here you go." Joe whispered, sliding a glass towards me

"Thanks." I smiled

I took the glass and chugged down its contents.

"Whew! Head rush."

"I'll bet." Emmett laughed

"Ugh these heels are killing me." I groaned, kicking them underneath the bar

"Heels." Alice whispered

"What about them? Don't patronize me for taking them off, Alice. It's been a very long day."

"Heels." She whispered again

Jasper threw me a panicked look. I gave him a shrug. It was Alice we were talking about. Who knew what went through her head?

"Jazz." She mumbled, throwing her head onto my brother's shoulder

"What is it, Ali?"

"Heels. I can't…

"Can't what, Alice?"

"I can't wear heels for nine months!" she blubbered

Bella lifted her head from the bar top and burst out laughing. It didn't take long for the rest of us to join in.

"It's not funny." She insisted

"Sweetie, actually it is." Jasper smiled

"No." she frowned, crossing her arms and sitting up

"You still have your coach sneakers." Edward reminded her

"How could I forget?" Alice laughed

"The entire hospital knows, Alice." He informed her

"And ballet flats are in." she realized

"See? There's no problem, Alice." Jasper whispered

"No. I guess not. You're always right."

"I know." He laughed, "How about, after our appointment we go do some shopping?"

"Really?" she asked, looking up at him with smiling eyes

An appointment. For the baby, I would guess. I loved my brother and of course I loved Alice. I'd known her since fourth grade. But she had everything that I didn't. A loving husband, the perfect stress-free job, and now, a baby. Things I might never have. I did have Emmett now, but would he ever want people to know about us? Would he want to have a steady relationship? Eventually get married? Adopt children?

Emmett must have seen the concern in my face. He quickly kissed my forehead. A quick movement that no one, would catch, but would comfort me somewhat. He squeezed my hand under the table.

I stole a look at our friends. Alice was sitting on Jasper's lap and they were whispering sweet nothings to each other. Bella looked a little better. The usual blush had returned to her cheeks. Edward was talking to her quietly, and from the looks of it they seemed to be enjoying their conversation.

"You wanna head back to my place afterwards?" Emmett asked softly

"Yes."

At least this evening wouldn't be so bad.

**Filler chapter! Sorry. Next chapter is in Alice's POV, and it's the rest of the night at the club, at home, then the doctors appointment, and of course the shopping trip that Jasper offered. Review Review Review!!**


	9. Alice: Something else, actually

**Hello! As requested here is your Alice POV, and your Alice/jasper limey stuff and shopping trip. I bet you didn't think Alice was feisty, did you?**

**Previously: (Rosalie's POV)**

An appointment. For the baby, I would guess. I loved my brother and of course I loved Alice. I'd known her since fourth grade. But she had everything that I didn't. A loving husband, the perfect stress-free job, and now, a baby. Things I might never have. I did have Emmett now, but would he ever want people to know about us? Would he want to have a steady relationship? Eventually get married? Adopt children?

Emmett must have seen the concern in my face. He quickly kissed my forehead. A quick movement that no one, would catch, but would comfort me somewhat. He squeezed my hand under the table.

I stole a look at our friends. Alice was sitting on Jasper's lap and they were whispering sweet nothings to each other. Bella looked a little better. The usual blush had returned to her cheeks. Edward was talking to her quietly, and from the looks of it they seemed to be enjoying their conversation.

"You wanna head back to my place afterwards?" Emmett asked softly

"Yes."

At least this evening wouldn't be so bad.

**Alice's POV**

I let out an unintentional yawn, and shifted my weight so that my shoulder and head were on top of Jasper's shoulder.

"Ali, baby. We can go home if you want. It's already 10, and you need your sleep."

"Okay." I mumbled, closing my eyes

Jasper carefully stood, and positioned me in front of him. He took my bag from my chair, and wrapped his arms around me, holding me up.

"Alice and I are gonna head out. We're both pretty tired."

"That's good." Emmett and Rosalie said simultaneously, looking up at Jasper and I as if they had been caught doing something they shouldn't have

I knew it! I just knew it! I threw Rosalie a smirk, that said, ha! I know your little secret. She pretended not to notice.

"Bella? Are you going to be okay?" I asked, "Do you need to stay with us?"

Jasper groaned behind me. Good.

"No thanks, Alicccce and Jasperrr. Edwarrrrrrd is going to stay with me, and drrrive me home." She giggled, slurring her words

"Have her call me." I instructed Edward, "She's going to have a massive hangover."

"I'll take off." He smiled

Well, well. What do we have here? Edward taking off from work? He never did that for Tanya.

"Good night Alice." He smiled

"Night Edward. Bella, Rose, Emmett. I'll call you all later."

"Have a nice evening." Jasper said, giving everyone a wave

He kissed my forehead and unwrapped me from his arms. He took my hand in his and we headed out the exit. Like a good gentleman, he opened my door first, and made sure that I was comfortable, before he got in on his own side. I leaned my head against the door and folded my hands over my stomach as he pulled out of the parking spot, and started towards the house. Jasper drove in silence, letting me mull over the events of the night.

Amazing how going out for a celebration had turned into the complete opposite. It was as if I called it.

"Jazz?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think I jinxed it?"

"Jinxed what, Al?"

"Bella and Jacob's relationship. I mean, I just told Esme that they would soon realize they weren't right for each other and, and…."

Tears began rolling down my cheeks, and I began blubbering. Stupid hormones.

"No, no, of course not. Relationships are fated. If they were meant to be together they would be. Like you said Edward and Bella were made for each other. Someone up there is watching out for them. Would you want Bella to be stuck in a relationship with Jacob, if she truly didn't love him?"

"No, I guess not. But I still…"

"I know. But it's been a very, very long day. Lots of good news and bad news. I think a good night's sleep will make all that guilt go away."

"I was thinking of something else, actually." I smiled, as we pulled into the driveway

"That could be arranged as well, if you wish."

He stopped the car outside of the garage and ran around to my side and got me out of the car. He lifted me into his arms bridal style and carried me over our threshold. He threw the keys on to the small plate on the table in the front hall, and dropped my bag beside it. I hungrily kissed him, our tongues fighting for dominance. He chuckled through the kiss at my eagerness, but didn't stop. We finally made it to the bedroom.

Not breaking the kiss he took off my blouse with care, being gentle and thorough. I needed this to go faster. I needed him, now.

"Hurry up." I whispered

"Are you sure, Alice?"

Always the gentleman. Always.

"Positive."

He removed my jeans quicker than my shirt, and continued on, removing my heels, and kissing my feet. He teased. I could do that too.

"These have got to go." I whispered, motioning towards his pants, before ripping them off

"Why the rush, Al?" he laughed

I frowned at him.

"Why not?"

He shook his head, laughing at me.

"I forgot you were wearing a button down shirt. My favorite." I cooed

"God Alice, you're so beautiful."

"Thanks, but I'm nothing compared to you." I breathed

He pulled me into a kiss, even more powerful than the one before, and our evening began.

***********use your imaginations…I told you, only limes [= ***********************************************************************

I rolled over onto my back and kept my eyes closed. I could feel the sun on my face. That meant that the window was open. Jasper must be up.

I skipped into the closet and retrieved a pink silk nightgown. I slid a plain, plastic black headband into my hair and headed into the kitchen.

"Mmmm." I breathed, as the scent of cinnamon hit me

"Morning baby." Jasper said, looking up from his book

"Reading about the civil war, again?"

"It's the type of fight I enjoy. Not these nutty cases that I receive. You wouldn't believe the call I got today. Some guy broke into a store, held the manager at gun point, stole a Pepsi from the fridge, and left. He would have gotten away with it, but he went back because he felt guilty, and he paid the man. So he wants me to defend him against holding someone at gun point. And in no way can I do that, because the evidence is on camera. Rose has it so easy. Maybe I should transfer to Family court as well."

"Well on the bright side, you made me breakfast!"

"That I did. With the help of the Pillsbury dough boy. Come here." He laughed, patting his lap

I walked over and sat on his lap. I removed a cinnamon bun from his plate and wolfed it down. I licked the frosting from my fingers.

He laughed and then glanced down at his watch.

"It's almost 9. If you want to shower you should do it now."

"Want to come with me?"

"I would love too, but I have to call the office. I just have to check in, and then I'm yours all day."

"And all night?"

"All night."

I smiled, and trudged off into our room to take off my nightgown. I threw it in the hamper and then I padded into our bathroom. I flicked on the light switch and then pressed play on the iHome. Debussy's Clair De Lune filled the bathroom. I hummed along as I started the shower. I got in and shampooed my hair, and then conditioned it. I washed my body, and then decided to shave my legs. I turned the water off and stepped out. I wrapped my sunshine yellow towel around me, and then I wiped the steam off of the mirror.

Jasper came in as I was reaching down for my styling wax.

"You smell good." He murmured

"So do you."

"What's this playing? No country?"

"Classical music is supposed to be good for the baby. It makes them smarter. I uploaded a few of the CDs that Edward gave to me a while back. I should call him for more."

"With all the music that Edward has, this baby will be the next Einstein."

"I hope so." I gushed, "Except for that hair. It looks like he got electrocuted. If we have a boy he better have your hair."

I smiled at the thought of a little Jasper running around.

"Oh, I know you want a little girl, Alice."

"I do, actually."

I unscrewed the cap on the wax, and dug my hand inside. Jasper watched me as I stood up the ends of my hair, so that they came out in little stiff spikes.

I walked back into the bedroom letting the towel fall off of me in the process. I headed back into the closet and grabbed the first Juicy suit that my hands touched. I pulled it out. My favorite. It was a light grey suit, with light pink, white, and brown script Js across the chest, as well as a big script JC in black, that was sprinkled with rhinestones. I put on my bra and underwear, a black tank top, the jacket, and then the pants. I slipped my feet into a pair of short black Uggs.

Jasper came up to me and mockingly spun around.

"Do you approve?"

"Not if you're going to be all grumpy." I frowned

"Fine. I'll act like you." He smiled

He skipped over to me and tugged on the sleeve of my jacket.

"Oh, Jazz! Does this say "I'm going to the doctor's office today?" or is it too understated?" he asked

I couldn't help laughing.

"Yes, I approve." I decided, after a once over

He sported a pair of dark wash skinny jeans, a pair of Black converse all stars, and a light yellow Ed Hardy shirt. The shirt even matched my car, how could I not approve?

"Alright. Then let's get this show on the road."

I grabbed my black Juicy bag off of the bed and headed to the garage.

"Do you have the keys?" I called

"No, I couldn't find them." He joked

"Ha ha." I laughed sarcastically, as I waited for the door of the garage to open

I walked over to the car and got in impatient to get there.

**(A/N: Please note that I am not an expert. I am using Juno/Grey's anatomy knowledge to write this next )**

After what seemed like hours we arrived at the hospital. We checked in at the front desk and were directed to a hallway of rooms. As we turned the corner to get to our check-up room, I saw a strawberry blonde head of hair bob by. Jasper gripped my hand, as we passed her. I had a few things I wanted to say to her, but it was best to keep my thoughts to myself. Unfortunately, Tanya didn't share my opinion.

"Al-ice!" she cooed, dragging my name out as much as possible

"Good morning Tanya." I sang, through my gritted teeth

"And Casper, too!"

"His name is Jasper, Tanya."

"Oh, right! Silly me. Good morning Jackson."

He squeezed my hand tighter in an attempt to support me.

"Hello Tanya, it's nice to see you again."

"So what brings the two of you here?" she asked

Gee, I don't know! Why the hell would we be in the maternity ward at a hospital?

I pointed to the sign specifying which part of the hospital we were in.

"Oh!" she gasped, "You're not pregnant are you?" she giggled

"I am."

"Oh you, Alice. Naughty, naughty."

"I've been married for five years. And I've been with Jasper since my freshman year of high school, I think it's perfectly fine to be pregnant."

"Oh, yes. I'd forgotten that you two were married."

What I would pay to be able to rip the hairs from her head.

"We're going to be late, if you'll excuse us Tanya." Jasper said quietly and politely

God bless him.

"Oh, of course. I hope to see you around Alice. And you too Casper."

"Jasper." I growled under my breath, as we walked into our exam room

"I am so glad that Edward and Bella are meant for each other." Jasper laughed

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." I called

"Ah…hello, Alice."

"Hi, dad." I giggled

"I'm sorry, baby. I didn't know that they scheduled me with you today. There are no major surgeries and they like first time mothers to have an experienced doctor meet with them. I could get someone else if you'd like."

"No, dad it's fine. Better actually. I was a little nervous."

"Okay." He sighed, "Alice, I'm going to need you to lie down on the table. Jasper you can have a seat."

My dad walked over to me as I lay down on the table. He rolled up the bottom of my shirt and he felt my stomach. He moved a little lower, putting pressure on me here and there. He rolled the shirt back down and smiled at me.

"No cold jelly stuff?" I asked, a little disappointed

"Not until next month." He laughed, "This appointment is basically informational. Standard procedure. I'll ask some questions, you answer, and then, you can ask any questions that you might have."

"Sounds good."

"So Alice, Jasper Whitlock is the father?"

"Yes."

"And the two of you are married?"

"Yes."

"Are you currently living in the same household?"

"Yes."

"You plan to have the baby?"

"Yes."

"Do you plan to keep the baby, or give it up for adoption."

"Keep it."

"Alright." He smiled, jotting something down on his clipboard

"Now it's your turn Alice. And you too Jasper."

I couldn't believe was about to ask my dad this.

"Is it…um…safe to have…um…explore your physical relationship with your partner while you are carrying?"

"Very much so. Although I would abstain from physical involvement as the due date gets closer, and also right after you give birth."

"Um, when will we know the sex?"

"At your five month appointment."

"Darn." I muttered

"Not a fan of gender neutral shopping?" my father laughed

"Nope. Oh, also. Birth plans?"

"You can start discussing them now with Jasper. Natural, water, in hospital, cesarean, and many, many more. Discuss it and decide. Let the hospital know at your next visit if you have agreed."

"Okay."

"Any other questions?"

"Nope."

"Jasper?"

"No, she covered them."

"Alright. Well I have some prenatal vitamins to prescribe for you. So I'll jot that down. I also have some pamphlets on healthy eating and parenting classes. Also partner coaching classes."

"Oooh Jasper, we should take a parenting class."

"Okay." He smiled

"Alright sweetie." My dad said kissing my forehead "here's the prescription and the booklets. And again, Congratulations."

"Thanks, dad."

"Hey Al?"

"Yeah, Dad?" I asked, hopping down from the table

"Any idea why Edward called in sick?"

"Bella." I smiled

"I knew it." He mumbled

"We'll see you later dad."

"Yes, yes." He smiled, heading out the door

"Do we need to go buy you some cold jelly stuff?" Jasper laughed

"They sell that?" I breathed

"I'm sure they do."

**I know I said that I'd include the shopping trip but this chapter is already twice the amount of words than I usually do. It's about 2,600. So I hope that you liked it. I will do the next chapter in alice's POV as well, and I will try to post it before the next posting date. Review review review!!! [=**

**(also…what do you think Jasper and Alice are having?)**


	10. Alice: Coach Sneakers for Edward

**Alright Ladies and Gents, do I even have any gents out there reading this? Anywho, it's time for your fave couple, well, at least mine, to go on their shopping trip and have some sweet lemonade powder mix time [; I threw the store name in for you qtpuppy18, well for Feibelman [= Let's pretend that Nordstroms is stocked full of ? thanx.**

**Enjoy! Read and review. If I get lots or reviews your update will come sooner than the updating date. (Rosalie's hint)**

Previously:

"Alright. Well I have some prenatal vitamins to prescribe for you. So I'll jot that down. I also have some pamphlets on healthy eating and parenting classes. Also partner coaching classes."

"Oooh Jasper, we should take a parenting class."

"Okay." He smiled

"Alright sweetie." My dad said kissing my forehead "here's the prescription and the booklets. And again, Congratulations."

"Thanks, dad."

"Hey Al?"

"Yeah, Dad?" I asked, hopping down from the table

"Any idea why Edward called in sick?"

"Bella." I smiled

"I knew it." He mumbled

"We'll see you later dad."

"Yes, yes." He smiled, heading out the door

"Do we need to go buy you some cold jelly stuff?" Jasper laughed

"They sell that?" I breathed

"I'm sure they do."

**Alice's POV:**

Jasper wrapped his arms around my waist and opened the door to the exam room for me. I flashed him a smile. I couldn't believe how well he was taking all of this. He wasn't even shocked when I'd told him.

"_Oh my god." I breathed_

_I was sitting on the cold, tile, bathroom floor, surrounded by numerous pregnancy tests. Positive signs, pink lines, double lines, and smiley faces all surrounded me. So many ways to share the same message. You're pregnant._

_I would have had Rosalie or Bella sit with me while I waited, but they were both busy. Rosalie was at the office yelling at god knows who, and Bella was at home writing god knows what. I had done this alone, and now I was a little freaked out._

_On the bright side, I was married and I had a steady job. I could support this baby if I chose to. And of course I would. But was I ready? Were we ready? Salty tears began to stream down my face. I buried my head in my hands. What if Jasper didn't want this? Sure, we had discussed having children, but that seemed like ages ago. Were we ready? Was I ready? Was he ready?_

"_Alice?" he called out_

"_In here." I called, trying my best to wipe away the tears, and clear my voice_

"_Hey darlin'." He drawled in his southern accent as he pushed open the bathroom door_

_His eyes focused on the floor, consuming the dozens of taunting plus signs and smiley faces._

"_Well I'll be." He smiled_

"_You…You're not mad?" I whispered in shock_

_He walked over and sat down beside me, wrapping his arms around my waist._

"_And why would I be mad? It is mine, right?"_

"_Of course." I breathed_

_How could he even think that?_

"_I was joking, Al." he laughed_

_Was I that easy to read?_

"_So you're okay with this?" I asked, double-checking_

"_Of course. As long as you're happy."_

"_I am happy." I decided_

"_Then this little nudger is a keeper." He smiled, pulling me closer and kissing my forhead_

"Congratulations." A nurse called as we passed the front desk

"Thank you." I called back with a smile

Jasper squeezed my waist tighter, the excitement growing within him as well, I was sure.

"So where to first?" he asked as he held open the door of the car

"Babies R us." I decided

"Why?" he asked, confusion painting his face, his eyebrows arching and his forehead wrinkling

"Well, you heard my dad. I can't go shopping for baby clothes! I can't have my child walking around in _gender neutral colors."_

"God forbid." He laughed

"So we can shop for stuff."

"Stuff?"

"Yes, Jasper. Like cribs and diapers and so on."

"So you're going to design the baby's room before you know the gender?"

"Oh my god you're right!" I squealed

I couldn't have my baby in a gender neutral room!

"Oh no." I moaned

"What is it? Is the baby okay?"

"Yes, the baby is fine. It's just, we can't shop for the poor thing."

"But we can shop for this poor thing." Jasper smiled, tapping my chin

My face immediately brightened. He knew just the right things to say.

"So the mall then?" he guessed

"Yes. Nordstroms." I smiled

He rolled his eyes, but he started the car and headed towards the nearest mall. I tapped my foot impatiently, and glared at the passing scenery through my window. Finally, we stopped at the mall. Jasper parked towards the east entrance, and got out, and then walked around to let me out. I danced towards the store, excitement flowing through me.

"Good Morning, Alice." The clerk behind the front desk said, with a smiled

It was one of those fake smiles that said, "Hello again! You always spend so much money here. Perhaps you'll make getting out of bed worth it with your credit card."

But I didn't care.

"Good morning, Joyce." I sang, taking note of her nametag

I dragged Jasper over to the hand bag section, and my jaw literally dropped at the sight in front of me. It couldn't be. There was no way. But there it was. Sitting in front of me sat my dream bag, One of the collection's newest pieces. A lime green velour bag with the crown design. Complete with Goldtone hardware and leather top handles. A cinched top, pleated body, hanging key chain in the form of a key, a strand of beads, and crème writing.

I ripped the bag off of the hook and held it close to me as if I was protecting it.

"We better hope the baby is a girl." Jasper laughed

And I did hope. Think of the things I could buy her. The cutest bags and shoes. Shoes! That reminded me. I took Jasper's hand once more and dragged him towards the escalator. He shot me a confused look.

"Shoes." I explained, as we stepped off

Now that I couldn't wear heels, I had to make sure that I had nice flats and sneakers. I paced the shoe department looking for a tolerable pair of flats.

"How about these, Al?" Jasper asked, holding up a small pair of black flats

I walked closer to examine him.

"Well, well. Look who's learned a thing or two from Alice." I smirked

This man had a gift. In his hands he held yet another new Juicy Couture creation. Ribbon Ballerina flats. They were simple round toe, grosgrain logo ribbon covered ballet flats. Perfect. I kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you." I smiled

"Any time, Al."

"Let's pay for this and then head over to Coach, kay?"

"Need some new sneakers to call Edward about?" he asked

He knew me so well.

"Exactly." I laughed

We headed towards the cashier and I gave her my purchases. She gave us the grand total and Jasper whisteled.

"Spend too much?" she asked

"No. Surprisingly, almost too little." He shot back

She hastily swiped his credit card and handed us our bags.

"Thanks." I whispered, leaning over and kissing his lips

"No problem. Now let's go and get some cute Coach Sneakers."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

We were laying in our bed. I was watching Project Runway, and Jasper was reading some book about the Civil war.

"It's too bad we didn't buy anything worth having a fashion show over." Jasper joked

Suddenly I was flowing with lust.

"Not today." I whispered

"Oh?" he asked, putting the corner of his page down

"Well last week I went shopping with Rosalie and Bella, and we picked up a couple of things worth showing." I started, thinking of the cute black ensemble I had in my underwear drawer

"Would you like me to show you?" I asked, with a mischievous grin

"I suppose. I do have to see what my wife walks around in, right?"

"Or sleeps in." I suggested, getting up from the bed and winking

I walked into the closet and flicked on the light. I knew he was watching me. I shimmied out of his Washington State sweatshirt and boxers and slipped on my newest lingerie. I exited the closet and stood in front of the bed.

"What do you think?" I flirted

He didn't answer.

"Oh. Maybe I was wrong. I thought that you would like this." I shrugged, turning away

His hand reached out and grabbed me, pulling me back towards the bed

"Not so fast." He muttered

"That's what I thought."

"Come here, Ali." He smiled, patting the bed beside him.

And so our evening began.


	11. Edward: We're okay

"Bella, love. Please put the drink down. You won't be happy with yourself in the morning."

"Says whooo?" she laughed, "Hit me up!" she called to the bar tender

"Eddy I think you better take her home." Emmett chuckled, "Rose and I were gonna start to head out anyway."

"Oh, Bella you're trashed." Rosalie frowned

She sure was. But she still looked as beautiful as ever. I pulled her hair back in an elastic, and patted her shirt down.

"Thank you for your service tonight, Joe." I smiled, handing him a twenty dollar bill

"You better hang on to this one." He laughed

"Oh I will, don't you worry."

"No, no, no. Wait! I want another beer!" Bella whined

"No, bells. I think we'd best get you back to your place."

"How about yours?" she whispered

"Are you sure? It's been a long day…and."

"God Damn it Edward, just kiss me!" she yelled, pressing her lips to mine with such force

"I…er…" I mumbled, lightly pushing her away

It was so wrong to be doing this, but in that instant it had felt so right. So perfect.

"Did I do something wrong?" she asked, dazed and confused

"Bella. We both just ended very serious relationships. And well, you're drunk, love."

Emmett was sitting at his stool howling. Rosalie slapped him.

"Come on." I whispered, scooping her up and leaving the club

I buckled her into the passenger seat of the Volvo. She was already out. I smiled down at her sleeping figure as I drove back to my house. How many times had I looked at her and felt nothing? How could that have been?

Even unconscious, she dazzled me. Her skin was a wonderful smooth and creamy color. Her cheeks a brilliant blush.

I parked the car and unbuckled her seatbelt. Then I pushed open my door, and lifted her through it and out of the car. I closed the door, and once again smiled down at the beautiful angel in my arms. I carried her bridal style into the house. One day, I could carry her over the threshold for real. As my wife. But for now, this was as close as we were getting. I carried her up the steps and lay her down on my bed, making sure to tuck her underneath the comforter. I began to head towards the door. I planned on sleeping on my couch, but her musical voice stopped me. She no longer sounded tipsy. Just very soft and tired.

"Edward?"

"Yes, Bella?"

"Sleep with me?"

I chuckled to myself. That answer would go over well. I would love to Bella!

I ran my fingers through my unruly hair as I pretended to decide.

"I'm not so sure that's the best idea, Bells."

"Oh." She said looking down, as the blood rushed to her cheeks, "I…um…didn't mean it that way. I just meant that, you shouldn't have to stay on your couch and…"

Well, damn.

"If you insist, Bella." I said with a smile

I pulled off my collared shirt and pants and threw them in my hamper. I was in nothing but my boxers. Her breath caught, and I chuckled to myself as softly as I could. I walked over to the bed and climbed in, pulling the comforter up to my chin.

"Good night." She mumbled

"Sweet dreams my Bella."

Her eyelids fluttered closed, shielding the innocent chocolate brown eyes that I craved to see. Some of her mahogany curls settled on her shoulders, while some settled on the pillow. She sighed in contentment and rolled over, placing herself on top of me. Her little arms wrapped around my torso and she placed her head on my chest. Her fingers played with a lock of my hair. I knew that she was already asleep because she had begun mumbling incoherent things.

I stared at the fan as I tried to fall asleep. But how could one sleep when their soul mate was sprawled across their chest in their bed? I watched the blades rotate.

_Around, and around, and around, and around, and around, and around, and around._

*~*~*~*~*~*

I woke up and called Carlisle, informing him that I was taking a sick day. He said he would call me later. Then I immediately fell back into a deep sleep.

I was later awakened by the sound of my cell phone. Crap. Where had I put it? I scrambled out of bed and took the top pair of pants out of the , I had taken it out of my pocket to call the hospital earlier. I reached under my pillow. Success. Without checking the caller ID, I flipped it open and held it to my ear.

"Edward Cullen."

"Good morning, Edward. Or should I say afternoon?" my father's voice greeted me

I glanced at my watch. 1:30. How did I sleep so late?

"I know that you're sick, but…"

"Well, dad I'm not actually sick. You see last night Bella got a little tipsy so I took her back to my place and…"

"No more details. I just called to remind you about later."

"Later?"

"Alice wants the family to get together. Well, all you kids, and us old folk."

"Why?"

"Does Alice need an occasion, Edward?"

"No, I guess not."

"Well, I have to get back to work. I'll let you get back to your…yeah."

"Goodbye dad."

Well that was awkward. I threw the phone on the bed. Wait a minute. Where was Bella? The side of the bed she had slept on was neatly made.

Then I caught the sound of the shower running. Relief flooded through me.

I should go find her some clothing.

I walked into my closet and pulled out a pair of sweat pants and a Dartmouth shirt. I folded them and placed them on the edge of the bed.

I heard the water stop, so I decided to make my escape.

I headed down to the kitchen and took out two bowls, two spoons, milk, and a box of Special K. I prepared my cereal, and not even two minutes later, Bella sat down beside me, dressed in my clothing, and poured milk into her bowl.

"Special K?" she asked, raising her eyebrows

"Is there something wrong with that particular cereal?"

"It's just…so…grown up?"

"Too boring for you?"

"Way too boring. I'm more of a Captain Crunch or fruit loop girl."

"Ah. Want to know a secret?"

"What?"

"When I need a midnight snack, I go to the seven-eleven down the street and get a box of Lucky Charms."

"Wow, living on the edge Cullen."

"I have my moments." I smiled

"Thanks for the clothing."

"No problem." I paused to take a spoonful of cereal, "I like the way my clothing looks on you."

She blushed crimson red. Had I said that out loud? Yes. Yes, I had.

"And, um. Thanks for taking care of me last night."

"What are friends for?"

_Friends._ The way that word taunted me.

"So, what time are you leaving for work?"

"I'm not. I took off to take care of you."

"You didn't have to do that. I'm fine."

This time I was the one who raised my eyebrows.

"What?"

"Bella, you just got walked out on by your boyfriend of two years."

"And your point?"

"That doesn't sound like fine to me."

"Thanks, Doctor Phil. What about you? And your on and off girlfriend of 8 years, that your family and friends disapproved of? Eight freaking years. Now that's a big deal."

"She wasn't the one for me. Apparently I was the last one to realize that."

"Same here, I don't love Jake and I never did and never will."

"So we're both okay?"

"Aboslutely."


	12. Bella: A run in with the little people

**Sorry that this chapter is so short. I will be posting the next chapter ASAP. Also, be sure to check out my website to learn how you can get a sneak peek of one story of your choice! Review, por favor.**

**Bella's POV:**

Breakfast was one of the most awkward times in my life. I sat there in my best friends clothing, eating his food, and discussing our love lives. And then he brought up that he liked how his clothing looked on me, and I turned beet red. Now, I had to go eat dinner with his family, and our friends. How was I supposed to hide my developing feelings from him? Alice and Esme were set on us. Ever since elementary school, they had been convinced that Edward and I were a perfect match, while we tried to convince them that we couldn't be more opposite. But hey, opposites attract.

"So, Edward, what time are we meeting everyone?"

"Um, at seven at my house. Well, my parents' house."

"Attire?"

"What, you don't want to wear my clothing there?"

"As much as I would love to. What conclusions would our friends jump to? Your parents?"

"True. I'll drop you off at your house, then. Come on."

I got up from the table and headed outside to his car. We drove in silence to my apartment.

"So, um. I'll see you later?" I mumbled, as I fiddled with the door handle

"Do you need me to pick you up?"

"No, I have my car."

"Then later."

"Thanks again, Edward."

"Anytime." He smiled

I closed the door and walked to my front step. God that crooked smile got me every time. And those green eyes.

I unlocked the door and sighed in relief. I threw my keys on to their plate and I headed over to the answering machine. 3 messages.

"Bella. I told Edward to have you call me, but of course he never does. So anyway you know about tonight, so I did you the favor of picking out your outfit and laying it out on your bed, so you're welcome. I'll see you at seven, and I expect you to be wearing that outfit, with your hair down. And seven means seven. Not at seven start editing something and then show up an hour later. Love ya!"

Oh, Alice. I hit the seven to delete it, and waited to hear the next message.

"It's me again. Duh. Anyway, I forgot to tell you how to do your makeup! But here's the deal. You're a big girl, so I've decided to let you go and do it on your own. My little butterfly, coming out of her cocoon. Anyway, seven. Seven, seven, seven. Seven on the dot. The only one who can be fashionably late is me. And put your contacts in. If you come in glasses I will stab you."

I deleted this one as well. Alice will be Alice. The third message would undoubtedly be from her as well.

"Isabella? It's Lexi Darling. The best freaking publicist in the world! Have you seen the paper? Well, darling, go and fetch it this instant. Guess who has a three book deal? Guess who is number one on the New York Times best seller list? You, you, you! Your little vampires have glittered their way to the top. Especially Mr. Edward Cullen. My, my, someone certainly has a good love life. We need to talk. Over coffee? Over brunch? Wine and cheese? There's much to discuss. Call me sweetie."

Or from my publicist. I would have to call her back later. I checked my phone for the time. It was just after two. I had so many things to do before I got ready. I checked the fridge. Yes, food shopping was definitely necessary. I grabbed the list from the counter, snatched up my keys and headed to the local grocery store.

I slowly drudged down each aisle, grabbing everything that I needed and half-heartedly threw it in the cart. Usually I only bought store brands, but what did it matter now? I was apparently a best-selling author.

The cart felt like a ton of bricks as I pushed it towards the nearest register. I began unloading the items onto the belt, when I heard a nasal voice address me.

"Isabella Swan?"

"Lauren." I smiled, through gritted teeth

"So you do remember me. One of the little people. How nice!"

I did my best to keep quiet and put all of my attention on the package of water bottles I was setting on the conveyor. Thankfully my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Bella." He replied In his smooth, velvety voice

How had I never been attracted to him as a child? His messy bronze hair, his good heart, those deep green eyes. Mmmm.

"Edward." I sang, watching with satisfaction as Lauren's jaw dropped

"I just wanted to let you know that you left your jacket at my apartment."

"I left my jacket in your _bedroom_? Could you bring it when I see you later?" I asked, making sure I put emphasis on the bedroom part, even though I was pretty sure it was in his kitchen

"Absolutely. See you in a little while."

"Oh, wait!"

"Yes?"

"Should I bring something over? I grabbed a bottle of wine…"

"Perfect."

"Okay, then. I'll see you later."

"Bye, Bella."

I slipped my cell phone back in to my pocket and turned to the cashier.

"Credit or debit?" the cashier asked, tapping her foot impatiently

"Credit." I smiled, swiping my card through the slot

"You're with Edward? Edward Cullen?" Lauren asked, her jaw still where it had been when I answered the phone

"Yes." I lied

"Oh." She murmured

I thanked the cashier, and put the bags in my cart.

"It was nice seeing you again, Lauren."

"Um, you too Bella…"

I pushed the cart towards the entrance, but was still close enough to hear what she said next.

"Edward freaking Cullen. How the hell did she manage that?"

I smirked, satisfied once again as I headed home to get ready for dinner.


	13. Emmett:She trusts me

"Babe?" I whispered, rubbing Rosalie's shoulder

"mhm?" she replied groggily, her face still in her pillow

"We have to get ready. If we're a minute late Alice will have our heads."

"What time is it?" she yawned, rolling over to face me, a content smile on her face

God she was beautiful.

"Just after five."

"Five?" she asked sitting up, "Five?"

"Well, yeah."

"Ugh." She growled, scrambling to get up from the bed

She fluffed the pillows and tried to make the bed, but I was in the way.

"A little help?" she hissed

"Sorry." I apologized, rolling out of the bed, and helping her pull the sheets up to the pillow

"I don't even have time to take a shower." She moaned

"Don't take one. Just get dressed."

"But Emmett I have sex hair. Sex hair! Esme and Carlisle are like our parents. We can't show up at their house like that."

I raised my eyebrow.

"That was high school. That was different. Now we are…"

I cut her off, pressing my lips to hers. She tried to gasp out the words in between the kiss.

…respon…sible…adults…mmm…that..are….ugh…mature…and…

She finally gave up, and put all of her focus on our kiss. Our tongues battled for dominance, sending off a cool, tangy feeling. She broke off and smiled at me.

"How about you shower with me?" she whispered

How could I say no? Here was Rosalie Lillian Hale offering me a shower by her side. Damn straight I would accept the invitation.

She turned on the water and we stepped inside. She lay her head down on my shoulder, and breathed in the steam.

"I love you." She breathed

She…she, _loved_ me? Could she really feel the same way I felt about her? Did she want to be more than the friends that we were? Could we be in a relationship?

"I love you too." I whispered in her ear, tucking a wet blonde curl behind her little ear

The rest of the shower was silent. I watched in awe as Rosalie blow dried her hair, and brushed through her soft curls. What were we now? What did this mean?

I changed into a fresh outfit, thanks to Alice, who had persuaded me to always carry an extra outfit in my suitcase. Rosalie came over to me and wrapped her arms around my neck. Had I mentioned how beautiful she was? Here, this goddess stood, her arms wrapped around _my_ neck, and her eyes staring into _my_ eyes, and the smile on her face directed at _me._

"Rose?"

"Yeah, Em?" she asked her blue eyes reflecting her blue wrap-around dress

"Are we…are we in a..um…

"Relationship?"

"Yeah. That."

"Do you want to be?"

"I always have. It's just about to you, Rosie."

"I would love to."

"Are you sure?"

"I trust you, Em."

This was a big step for her. Possibly one of the biggest in her life. She didn't trust men. Except for her brother and Edward. And me. If I ever got my hands on that Royce…

"Come on. It's 6:40, we best be going." I smiled

And to think she was mine. All mine.

"Are we going together?" I asked her, as I lead her to her car

"As much as I would love to, Em, I don't think I'm ready for that."

"I understand." I told her

I kissed her on the lips quickly before getting in my jeep.

"I'll see you in about 15 minutes."

"I'll miss you." She called back

I started the engine and pulled out of Rosalie's driveway. The opening chords of Supermassive Black Hole began to hum. I reached into my pocket and grabbed my Env.

"Yo."

"Hello Emmett. It's Alice. I just wanted to make sure you out of bed."

"On my way over right now."

"Did you bring the ice?"

Crap.

"Yes." I lied, trying to figure out where the nearest Thriftway was

"Lies!" she scoffed

"Yes." I admitted quietly

"Well, it's a good think I went with my instinct. It's taken care of. Just get your butt over here."

"Will do pixie. See ya in a few."

I closed the phone and slid it back into my pocket. I wondered how long it would be until Rosalie was open to telling people about us.

Next thing I was doing, I was pulling into the Cullen's fancy drive that led to their over-the-top house. There was already an array of cars in the driveway. Edward's Volvo, Carlisle's Mercedes, Alice's Porsche, Bella's Audi Coop, and finally Rosalie's cherry red Mercedes. I pulled my jeep in next to her car, and jogged up the front steps.

I reached out to press the doorbell and just as I was about to press it, the door flew open and Alice was face to face with me. Well, face to stomach.

"It's about time. Everyone is already here waiting for you."

I pulled out my phone and glanced at it. With a smirk, I flipped it open and showed it to her.

"6:58, shortstack. I'm on time."

"On time means arriving just before the time given. Not on the dot."

"I'm two minutes early!"

"Just come inside." She huffed

"Hello Emmett." Esme cooed, as I came into the living room where everyone was sitting around with drinks

"Hey, Esme." I replied, giving her a quick peck on the cheek

"Carlisle." I greeted her husband giving him a firm handshake

"Good to see you son." He smiled, patting me on the back

"Well, now that everyone is here, we can sit down and have a nice meal. We have a lot of catching up to do." Esme sang

I watched as the pixie dragged her husband to the table. Edward and Bella were as far away from each other as possible. But why make things easy for them?

"Rose, come sit down next to me." I whispered

She agreed, which left only two open seats for Edward and Bella. Side by side.

Bella blushed profusely as Edward pulled out the chair for her. Esme began passing out plates of salad to everyone.

"So." She said, as she took her seat and placed a napkin on her lap, "How is everyone?"

No one answered. Not that we didn't love Carlisle and Esme, but none of us were the best conversationalists.

"Edward?" she asked

"Yes, mom?"

"You must have had an eventful day. Your father says you took a sick day."

Bella blushed once again. Alice snickered into her napkin.

"I was…doing a favor for a friend." He said, speaking quietly to his plate, as he dragged the fork through the weird leafy-lettuce

"Oh, you mean Bella?" Alice asked casually

"Er, yes, Alice."

"No need to be shy about it Eddy. Or embarrassed. Oh my, why ever would you be embarrassed?"

"For the thousandth time, it's Edward. And I'm not embarrassed, it's just a topic I would rather not discuss."

"Well, you'll never guess who I ran into today." Alice began

"Who, dear?" Esme asked, happy that at least one of her children were going to discuss part of their day

"That strawberry blonde hook-

"Alice." Esme chided her

"Sorry. Your ex. Tanya."

"What a lovely dinner conversation." Edward mumbled

"What about you, Emmett darling?" Esme asked

"I had a pretty uneventful day. Slept through it."

"With who?" Edward laughed

"Sometimes it's nice to have a day off." Esme said, not picking up on what Edward said

"And how was your day, Jasper? Did the doctor's appointment go well?"

Jasper didn't respond. Intrigued, I turned to see him staring intently into Alice's eyes. Even though they were only holding hands, and there were no words being spoken, I felt like I was interrupting something important. But then again, wasn't it rude to ignore your mother-in-law? I would do him a favor.

I took a hot roll from the basket in the middle of the table and chucked it at his head.

"Ow. Em, what was that for?" he complained

"Sorry, Jay, man. Esme was trying to get your attention."

"Oh, my apologies, Esme. I'm sorry ma'am. I was distracted by your beautiful daughter."

Esme smiled, accepting his apology.

Damn him and his ability to make women swoon with his Southern twang.

"Jeez man. You sure are whipped."

"And proud of it." He smiled, before kissing Alice's forehead

He turned back to Esme.

"Well after our run in with our favorite strawberry blonde friend, we had an appointment for the baby. Actually, Carlisle was our doctor."

"Ha! Your dad has to see your-

"Emmett." Rosalie hissed, before kicking me in the shin

"Hey!"

I quickly took an overview of the table. Esme looked confused. Carlisle was fiddling with his Blackberry. Bella was blushing at her plate. Edward was looking at Bella. Jasper was back to his previous position, eyes locked on Alice's. And Alice was shooting me a look. A knowing look.

She knew something was up with me and Rose, and she wasn't going to let it go. This could be a very, very long night.

"Esme, could I trouble you for a glass of wine?"


	14. Rosalie: The not too busy bee

**Sooo sorry for the delay, guys! I had state wide testing and my school show opens in two weeks. Here's a little Rosalie for all of you. Love you all. Please review! If you review you will get a sneak peek of the next chapter [=**

Previously: (Emmett's POV)

"Jeez man. You sure are whipped."

"And proud of it." He smiled, before kissing Alice's forehead

He turned back to Esme.

"Well after our run in with our favorite strawberry blonde friend, we had an appointment for the baby. Actually, Carlisle was our doctor."

"Ha! Your dad has to see your-

"Emmett." Rosalie hissed, before kicking me in the shin

"Hey!"

I quickly took an overview of the table. Esme looked confused. Carlisle was fiddling with his Blackberry. Bella was blushing at her plate. Edward was looking at Bella. Jasper was back to his previous position, eyes locked on Alice's. And Alice was shooting me a look. A knowing look.

She knew something was up with me and Rose, and she wasn't going to let it go. This could be a very, very long night.

"Esme, could I trouble you for a glass of wine?"

Rosalie's POV:

"I'll also take one, if it's not too much trouble." I added

I looked over at Emmett. He looked absolutely petrified. I had a feeling that he wouldn't be cracking any jokes for the rest of the meal. What was he so caught up in?

Esme gave us a nod and headed into the kitchen to get us each a glass. Alice turned to Emmett. This, I had to see.

He shrunk back in his seat waiting for the continuous shooting of questions, but to my surprise, she smirked at him, and turned to me.

"So…Rosalie?"

I fiddled with the napkin on my lap. Emmett nudged me softly.

"How's work?" Alice asked

Work. Easy question. I could do this. Maybe she didn't know after all.

"Work is great. Lots of divorces. Lots of custody issues. Long hours."

"Busy bee, huh? But not too busy." She winked

"Too busy for what dear?" Esme asked, entering the room

"Rosalie's seeing someone." Alice told her

Emmett choked on his water, and Edward chuckled softly.

I grabbed the glass of wine from Esme and took a long gulp.

"Really? Now, tell me all about him." Esme cooed

I was going to kill Alice.

"Give Rosalie a break." Bella mumbled

"Thanks." I whispered, giving her a sincere smile

Alice turned to Bella.

"So, how was your sleepover last night?"

Bella's face turned crimson red.

"Ali, babe, let's not. If Rosalie and Bella want to share information about their relationships, then they will. Don't force it out of them." Jasper laughed

My head snapped up at the same time that Carlisle's chair pulled back.

"I'm so sorry all of you, but I just got buzzed by the hospital, I've got to skip out."

"It's quite alright, honey." Esme said giving him a smile and pecking him on the lips

"See you all later." He waved, as he jogged out the door

"Yes, Alice, Jasper is right." Edward spoke, continuing the conversation, "Do not pester the girls about their relationships. Their personal life is for them to share when they feel it is vital."

"Fine. Then what about you? How was _your_ sleepover?"

"Delightful."

But that didn't seem to satisfy Alice's craving for juicy gossip.

"You sure you don't want to tell me who it is, Rosalie?" she pleaded

Don't do it. Don't do it. Don't do it.

"Brace yourself." Emmett whispered in my ear

And then there they were. Those damn puppy dog eyes. Now there was no way to deny the pixie of her wishes. Crap.

"Fine." I breathed

"Yay." She giggled, clapping her hands together

"He's really great."

"Great with physical love or relationship wise?"

"Both."

"Does he work with you?"

"No."

"He's not a lawyer?"

"No."

"Then how do you juggle your different schedules?"

"We both have demanding jobs with similar hours."

"Long hours? So he's wealthy, no?"

"Yes."

"oooh!" she squealed

Esme looked embarrassed, and Emmett, well, he looked kind of proud and ashamed at the same time, if that was possible. Alice was just about to speak again when my phone buzzed. I held up my finger and grabbed the phone. I got up and walked to the foyer. Alice began bothering Bella.

"Rosalie Hale, who may I ask is calling?"

"Rose, dear, it's Richard. I'm sorry to bother you after hours, but I just wanted to call and remind you that you have to be at the final signing tomorrow."

"Sorry, give me an overview?"

"Your client Irina Wuthers, who has been married to Laurent Pierre for 17 years. They met in France when she was studying abroad. They have declared and agreed to a divorce."

"Oh, of course. Right. And that's at what time?"

"9 o'clock sharp."

Great.

"Of course. No problem. Thank you so much for reminding me."

"Not at all, . You have been quite busy lately, and it is my duty to remind you of the little things."

"That's why I love you, Richard."

He chuckled.

"I'll see you tomorrow after the papers are signed."

"Goodbye."

"Goodbye Miss Rosalie. Do me a favor and get yourself a good night of sleep."

"Will do." I promised, as I slipped my cell phone into my pocket

"Back." I mumbled, as I found my way back into the dining room

Alice was glaring at me.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"Richard? Richard? You are a beautiful, drop dead gorgeous, blonde, ex-model who eats like a guy and doesn't gain weight, who used to work at Hooters, who can get what she wants with the wave of her hand, and you date one of your father's wrinkly old friends who is your personal datebook! Richard!"

"I'm not dating Richard."

"But you said, and I quote, "That's why I love you, Richard.""

"Alice let me ask you something."

"Yes?" she growled

"Do you love me?"

"Yes."

"And do you love Bella, and Emmett?"

"Yes, but I don't see what this has to do with anything."

"Are you dating me or Bella, or Emmett?"

"Of course not! I'm happily married and pregnant."

"See?"

"Rosalie I'm not seeing where you're going with this."

"Just because you love someone doesn't mean you're dating them."

"Not always."

"But do you get my point?"

"Yes. For example, you love Emmett."

"Exactly! I love Emmett."

"Ha! I knew it! I just knew it! What did I tell you Jazz?" she shrieked, jumping up from her chair and pointing her finger at me accusingly


	15. Edward: Not yet

**I am so sorry I've been late with updates. My show is next Wednesday, Thursday, and Friday, so after that, I should be back to normal updates until I leave for sleep away camp on July 1****st****. I should be able to catch up all my stories this weekend. Love you all, and thanks for putting up with me. By the way, the next time this is updated it will not be called ****Happiness, Tears, Love and Rain****. I am changing the title to ****A thousand raindrops.**** PLEASE REVIEW and make sure you vote for Alice's baby. Boy or girl? Name?**

**PREVIOUSLY:**

Rosalie's POV-

"Rosalie I'm not seeing where you're going with this."

"Just because you love someone doesn't mean you're dating them."

"Not always."

"But do you get my point?"

"Yes. For example, you love Emmett."

"Exactly! I love Emmett."

"Ha! I knew it! I just knew it! What did I tell you Jazz?" she shrieked, jumping up from her chair and pointing her finger at me accusingly

Edward's POV-

Rosalie was blushing profusely. Eyes focused on her lap, she took a sip of her wine. A much longer one than necessary. It truly was a pity that you couldn't actually drown yourself in your sorrows. Or self pity. Or in red wine. But Rosalie blushing? That was new. Alice hit her spot on.

"I just knew it!" Alice repeated, a huge grin on her face

"Ali, baby, calm down." Jasper laughed, rubbing her shoulder

"I…I don't love Emmett that way." Rosalie stammered

I looked over at Emmett, as I'm sure the rest of the table did as well. He looked hurt.

"Sure you don't." Alice winked

"Well, I think that is enough excitement for now." My mother sighed, "Shall I go fetch the main meal?"

"Hell, yes!" Emmett boomed

"Oh, mom, I'll help you." Alice offered, starting to stand

"That's quite alright darlin'. You rest your pretty little self and our little baby, and I'll help Esme." Jasper slurred in his southern accent, causing Alice to giggle,and kiss him.

"That's all right, Jazzy. I'm good, I promise. And I want to hang with my mom for a little bit."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

"Edward, could you help me as well?" my mother asked, giving me a certain look that meant that she wanted to talk to me

"Sure."

I turned to Bella.

"I'll just be a minute." I told her

Wait. What did she care how long I would be gone? What had gotten into me.

"Okay?" she responded, playing with her napkin

Alice was grinning.

I pulled my chair back and followed the always- sprightly Alice into the kitchen.

"Well, well, Eddy, what was that?"

"What was what?" I asked, pretending not to know what she was talking about as I placed the salad dressings back in the fridge

"I'll just be a minute? Is there something I should know?"

"What are you getting at Alice?"

"Are you two dating?"

"No. Just because we slept together…

"You, what?" she shrieked

"Not that way, Alice."

"I thought when you said she'd stay over that you slept on the couch, or I don't know. This is such a big deal!" she squealed

"I've slept in the same bed as you before." I pointed out

"But we're siblings. You and Bella are destined for each other. Wait a minute. Are you two dating?"

"No. We're just friends." I assured her, "For now." I added under my breath

"Got ya." She smiled, poking my chest, "You thought I wouldn't hear that, would you?"

"Alice." Our mother interjected saving me from responding

"Yes, mom?"

"Can you bring the baked ziti to the table?"

"Sure." She turned to me, "This conversation isn't over yet."

"I didn't think I'd get that lucky." I admitted

Alice flashed a triumphant smile before prancing into the dining room with the food. My mother came up behind me and wrapped her arms around my torso.

"How are you, my baby?"

"I'm good, mom."

"Busy?"

"Always." I sighed

"So, you and Bella, what's the deal?"

My own mother had turned on me.

"It's nothing, we're just friends."

"Well, I have to admit. I would love to see the two of you together. But a mother can only dream right?"

"You really think we'd be good together?"

"I know so."

"Thanks."

"So even though there is nothing going on, I want you to know that I approve if you two do eventually give in. Okay?"

"Okay."

"I love you." She whispered, kissing my forehead

"Love you too, mom."

"That's my boy." She laughed, handing me a basket of rolls, "here. Take these to the table before Emmett eats my napkins."

I gave her a quick hug and then headed into the dining room. I placed the rolls on the table, and as predicted, Emmett reached over the table and took about half of them. I sat down next to Bella, and gave her a smile.

She smiled back. And it wasn't half-hearted in the least. Perhaps she was also feeling closer than just friends? In time I would tell her the truth. If Alice didn't get to her first…


	16. Jasper: Window shopping

**I am so sorry that I haven't updated in a while! My life was so hectic, but I am catching up all my stories, and getting right back on schedule. In this last chapter I said that I'd be changing the story name, but I decided to leave it be. You all asked for a little Jasper, and so here you are. This chapter is….BABY NAMING! But your suggestions for gender and names are still more than welcome.**

**And in case you were wondering, when I was looking up baby names, I looked under popular baby names and for the guys: Jacob was 7****th****, Edward was 94****th****,and Jasper, I know I was shocked too, was 100****th****. And for the girls: Isabella is 2****nd****, and Alice is 87****th****. Please review.**

**Jasper's Pov:**

Dinner finished without much of a conflict. Alright, it was pretty bad. Edward was over his head in guilt and so was Rosalie. I knew how Alice worked, and the only way to put this, they were royally screwed. Alice knew exactly what was going on, and perhaps she would leave Rosalie and Emmett alone, but there was no way she would be able to resist telling Bella that Edward liked her. There had been numerous times when she had told me how great her brother and her best friend would be together. And these numerous times were a lot, I mean, I had known her since 4th grade, and we'd been together since I was in 8th.

"_Hi, Jazzy." She sang, dancing over to my table_

"_Oooh Jazzy, your wife's here." Emmett laughed_

"_Piss off." I complained, throwing my empty milk carton at him, "She's not my wife, she's my girlfriend." I corrected, pulling her onto my lap_

"_Hey." I answered, turning to her and giving her a tiny peck on the lips_

"_How was history?" she smiled, making her adorable little dimples appear_

"_Boring. Not much else I can learn that my father didn't teach me."_

"_So your exam on the civil war will be a definite A?" she giggled_

"_Most likely, darlin'."_

"_Oh for the love of g-d." Edward breathed, plopping down at the table beside me with nothing but a bottle of water_

"_Oh lighten up, Eddy." Alice laughed, giving him a light punch, "Maybe if you had a girlfriend you would leave the two of us alone."_

"_Yeah? Like who?"_

"_Oh, I don't know. How about Katherine?"_

"_Too skinny."_

"_Nicolette?"_

"_Big nose."_

"_Bella?"_

_Silence. Oh, she had him there._

"_Is that a yes, oh brother of mine?"_

"_No."_

"_But it's not a no either!"_

_Before Alice could bother him anymore, I interjected, and he sent me a grateful smile._

"_So how were seventh grade finals?"_

"_Easy as pie."_

"_Think they'll let you skip eighth grade and go with me to high school?"_

"_I wish." She sighed_

"_Don't worry about it. Everything will work out for us. I promise." I told her, kissing the crown of her head_

"_Oh I know that."_

"_You do?"_

"_I just have a feeling that we'll be just fine. And I'm usually right about my feelings."_

"_I have a feeling that you're right."_

"_I just hope Bella and Edward get it together soon."_

"_Edward and Bella?"_

"_Oh yes. Wouldn't it be so amazing if Bella could actually be my sister?"_

"_It would be. But does Edward even like Bella?"_

"_Jazzy wasn't that a little obvious?"_

"_Yes." I laughed_

"_And she obviously likes him. They'll end up together eventually."_

"_You think so, darlin'?"_

"_No. I know so."_

"Jazzy?"

"Jazzy?"

"Jasper!"

"Huh?"

"I was asking you how dinner was." Alice giggled

"Oh, um, it was really good."

"Where are you today?" she laughed again, pretending to knock on my head

"I was just thinking about your little Edward and Bella scheme."

"What about it? Will you help me?"

"Well, I think I agree with you. But no, I will not help you set them up. I think we should leave it to fate, and if fate decides that they should be together, then they will."

"I still think I should tell her."

"Who's her?"

"Bella. I think she has the right to know that Edward shares the same feelings towards her as she does towards him."

"If it is fate for them to be together, then somehow their paths will once again cross, and they will live together in harmony."

"Awww, Jazzy. That was so romantic."

"It was?"

"You mean that was the wine talking?" she complained

"No, no. Of course not."

"Oh thank god." She smirked, leaning over to kiss me lightly on the lips

"What was that for?"

"For being you."

"Glad you like that I'm me?" I laughed

"Anyway. I was looking through this name book…

"But we don't even know the gender."

"But we can browse. Consider this window shopping, and then when we get the gender we can shop online. You know? Like add items to the cart, and go back and compare them before you put in your credit card number?"

"Only you could turn this into shopping."

"It's a talent."

"Alright. Which gender first?"

"Girl."

I grabbed the large book from her and started shooting out names.

"Abigail? Addison?"

"Nah."

"Madison?"

"Too generic."

"Peyton?"

"Oooh that one's cute!"

"How about Leilah?"

"That sounds Hawaiian." She giggled

"Scarlett."

"It's not likely that she'll end up with red hair."

"Her hair has to be red?"

"If you name your daughter Scarlett she should have red hair, and our daughter will have black or blonde hair."

"Alexis?"

"Aw! And then we can call her Lexi. And buy her a Lexus."

"Isn't that a little corny?"

"Corny yet adorable."

"Zoe?"

"I'd always be reminded of that orange thing on sesame street."

"Fine. I give up. So from me we have Alexis and Peyton. Your turn."

"Um, Annabelle?"

"Hell, no."

"Brooke?"

"Like a stream?"

"No. Taylor?"

"Alright."

"Hope or Faith?"

"Or Sunshine?" I laughed, "You only name your children those things if you're smoking something, or if you had a rough pregnancy and the child made it."

"How about old fashioned names?"

"Depends what you have."

"Madeleine."

"Like the little French doll in the yellow hat with appendicitis?"

"Grace?"

"Now that's a beautiful name."

"I think so too. How about boy names?"

"How about Noah?"

"As in of the ark?" she giggled

"Ethan? Aiden?"

"Ethan is cute."

"I'm drawing a blank, darlin', you got any suggestions?"

"Tons. Landon?"

"Ugh. My son will not be named Landon."

"Connor."

"I'll consider it."

"Benjamin or Alexander?"

"Generic but usable."

"Jack?"

"Then you won't be able to shorten his name." I pointed out

"Too true."

"How about this one?" I asked, pointing to a name that had caught my eye

"I love it."

"Me too."

**REVIEW BELOW**


	17. Edward: You're a hoot, Cullen

**Thank you sooo much for all of the lovely reviews. I have taken several of the baby names into consideration. And for those of you who begged for the gender, I dropped an enormous hint in the last chapter, and that's all I'll say. I've gathered that we all pretty much enjoy Jasper's POV the most so far, and you all loved the flashbacks so I'll be sure to make those more frequent. So for all of you doctor fans, here's some Edward's POV, and of course, what hospital scene would be complete without ? Carlisle.**

**Oh, and yeah, that strawberry blonde hooker,too.**

Edward's POV

I had just finished drawing in the resident's last name under the solo surgery on the whiteboard when I felt a cool breath on my back.

"." I addressed my father

"Good morning, Edward."

"What brings you to the surgery board this morning?"

"Just wanted to check on my favorite surgeon." He smiled, ruffling my hair

"Dad." I complained

"So, how was last night after I left?"

I let out an unintentional groan.

"That bad, huh? Alice or Esme?"

"Both. Esme basically gave me permission to propose to Bella and have children, and Alice seemed to misinterpret something I said."

"And you said?"

"That I slept with Bella." I said, absent mindedly capping the Expo marker in my hand

"Excuse me?" he choked on his coffee

"No, no, dad. I didn't "sleep" with her. I fell asleep next to her, after we got home from the bar. Bella was upset because Jacob leaving her."

"Jacob left Bella?"

"Esme didn't tell you?"

"So that's why she was scheming."

"Still?" I complained

"I have to give her this one, son. Usually I'm on your side when it comes to Esme and Alice, but I agree with them. You and Bella would be good together. You balance each other out. Not to mention the amount of sarcasm you both use…

So my father was basically telling me that the whole world thought Bella and I would be great together. The whole world. Well, except for Bella and myself, of course.

"Well there are things to be done. I'll see you soon, Edward. Meet me in the cafeteria if you're free?"

"Sure." I replied, still in a daze

Everyone thought we were good together. Perhaps it was time that I shared this bit of information with Bella. I had to tell her.

My hand moved to the cell phone in my pocket. Call her? No. Alice would kill me. One did not confess their love using a mobile device.

My eyes darted up to the board. 3 surgeries. Surely I could head home after I finished, unless an emergency surgery came in.

Just then my beeper began to beep. Surgery number one.

I headed into the prep room and got on my bandana, and face mask. I began to scrub in when I was joined by none other, than, Tanya.

"Dr. Yuhan told me to scrub in with you."

Well wasn't this the icing on the cake.

"Just don't bring your personal life into my operating room." I told her, shaking my hands dry and pulling on a pair of latex gloves

"I won't make any promises." She mumbled

"You know, Tanya. I help make the decision of whether or not you are accepted at this hospital as a resident. And if you do not concentrate on medicine, I can't even promise that you'll pass your intern exam. So for your sake, not even mine, please concentrate on studying how I do this surgery. Watching me do this will definitely help you in the future. Not many interns have the opportunity to watch an open heart surgery only a few months into their internship."

With that, I swung open the door to the operating door, and smiled at my colleagues.

"Hello, everyone. I have a new intern with me today. Tanya, this is everyone. Everyone, Tanya."

There were murmurs of hellos, and then the dreaded whisper. Did they realize how loud they were? I was right here.

"That's the chick Cullen's sleeping with."

"That's her, right?"

I cleared my throat.

"Scalpel?"

*

The three surgeries were finally done. I didn't know what was worse. Having Tanya study my every move while boring a hole into the back of my neck with her blazing eyes, or listening to my fellow colleagues talk about how I was "screwing that strawberry blonde intern" right in front of me.

I sprinted out of the operating room, as fast as I could, tearing my gloves, and mask off as I went. I had made it all the way to the corner of the corridor when

SMACK.

Crap, thought rubbing my head. That would be a bruise tomorrow.

"Oh. I am so, so, sorry, Dr. Cullen." Angela, one of the nurses, apologized to me

"It's fine." I assured her, handing the files that had fallen to the floor to her, "we all rush sometimes, and it's my fault. I was running down a busy hallway. I;m just sorry you were the one I ran into."

"It's quite alright Dr. Cullen." She smiled

I liked Angela. She was shy and quiet, but she had a good reputation, great advice, and a heart-warming smile. She was engaged to Dr. Cheney, who worked in pediatrics.

"Please, Edward."

"Then my apologies, Edward." She laughed, "Well, I have some paperwork to distribute, I must be on my way."

"I'll see you around." I smiled, heading towards the front desk

"Well, well, well. Look who's moved on from interns to nurses. You're in the big leagues now, huh?"

"Hello, Tanya." I grimaced

"Why hello Edward, what a coincidence that our paths cross once again."

"Are you trying to sound sophisticated? Because you're coming off as drunk or mentally ill. Of course we will have several run ins, because we work in the same hospital, and you are my intern."

"True." She decided, "You know. I don't mind sharing you. If you wanted to take a break and go out with Angela, I'd understand. You didn't have to pretend to end things with me."

"Tanya, what part of "I can't do this anymore." Do you not understand?"

"Oh, you're a real hoot, Cullen."

"What are you talking about?"  
"Everyone knows you regret breaking up with me. Poor Angela. Every time you're out on a date you'll be thinking of me."

"Angela's engaged."

"Oh, is she? I hadn't the slightest idea."

"She has been for 9 months."

"Speaking of nine months, I had a run in with your sister the other day. Yesterday, actually."

"Alice?"

Was there a reason Alice hadn't gone into specifics yesterday?

"Is that the pixie looking one?"

"Yeah."

"Well then yes, her and her boyfriend Casper."

"You mean her husband Jasper?"

"That's what I said."

"Well. That's nice. I have to be going, Tanya. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Goodbye, Edward." She sang, as I jogged towards the exit

I sent my father a quick text explaining why I had to leave. I didn't wait for the response. I got into my Volvo and drove to Bella's house.

**(I was going to cut it off right here, but since I got so many reviews for the last chapter, I thought I'd be nice)**

I ran up the steps and knocked on the door. No answer. I scanned the driveway. Her car was there. I rang the doorbell. I ran it again.

I was just about to push it a third time when the door opened to reveal a half-asleep Bella who had clearly just stepped out of the shower.

"I have something I have to tell you." I told her, pushing past her into the house

"Come on in." she laughed, closing the door behind her, "Excuse the sweatpants and tank top. Just showered."

"It's perfect."

"Um. Edward?"

"Just let me do this. And if you don't reciprocate what I'm about to say, please don't let this ruin our friendship."

"Okay?"

"Isabella Swan." I said taking her cold hands in mine, "I love you. No, I'm in love with you, and I always have been. Since you've lived in Washington, at least. Ever since you lived here, I've loved you. Every time you would come to my house to see Alice I would lean over the banister and watch the two of you talk in the living room. And when she suggested I date you when I was younger, I didn't want to admit that I liked you. I thought you wouldn't share those feelings. But I'm telling you now. I'm telling you that I love you, Bella."

She was frozen. Her hands slipped from mine.

"Bella?"

"Bella, say something."

"Is this a joke?' she breathed

"Not in the least."

"Then, I, I love you too."

"May I?" I asked

She gave me a quizzical look, but I didn't wait for an answer. I brushed a wet strand of hair behind her ear, and leaned in and kissed her mouth. The kiss started out as a quick, kiss, but it quickly changed, and I could feel the coolness of her tongue against mine.

We broke apart and she looked up into my eyes.

"I just made out with Edward Cullen." She whispered, and then she fell to the floor

**Hehehe. I'm so evil. Review Below.**


	18. Bella: Bronze hair, green eyes, all mine

**Here we are. A chapter in Bella's POV. Sorry it's kind of short. I was multi-tasking. Well, actually, just watching KStew in "Panic Room".**

"Bella?" a faraway voice called

"Bella?"

The musical voice was getting closer and closer.

"Bella?"

I let my eyes flutter open and take in the sight before me. A gloriously pale, bronze haired Greek god knelt at my side, concern painted across his face.

I started to sit up.

"Oh, thank goodness. I thought that…I thought something was wrong."

"Just a bit of shock." I shrugged, struggling to push myself off of the ground

"Here, love, let me help you."

Love? I was Love now?

I didn't object as he lifted me from the ground, and tucked a loose strand behind my ear. He lay me down on the couch in my living room, making sure to prop a pillow behind my head.

"I'll just be a second." He promised, before sprinting off into my kitchen and returning with an ice cold glass of water

"Thanks." I murmured

"I'm sorry I just sprung this on you." He apologized, taking a seat beside me

"It's fine." I whispered, my eyes focused on the glass of ice water in my hands

"Do you, er, want to talk about it?"

"Give me a minute." I spoke to the glass

He nodded.

I glared at the water, until the ice cubes rose to the surface, and the condensation formed on the sides and the rim. It was then, and only then, that I was able to look up into those emerald green eyes and answer his question.

"Yes. Yes, I want to talk about it."

How could I not talk about it? Edward Cullen, hot, supermodel worthy surgeon with green eyes, and bronze hair, had just proclaimed his love to me. Isabella Marie Swan. Brown eyed, brown haired, Isabella Swan. The average American girl to a tee.

"Do you reciprocate my feelings?"

Such a simple question, yet such a complicated thought process.

Did I like Edward as a friend? Yes. Did I have a crush on him? Of course. But was I irrevocably in love with him?

I looked up into his eyes again. Those dreamy pools of emerald. Like a freshly cut gem on a ring. That bronze disgruntled yet perfect hair.

Did I love him?

"Yes." I smiled

"You do?"

"Yes." I laughed

"For how long?"

This statement I blushed at.

"Seventh grade."

"So you started to like me at the same time Alice tried to get me to date you?"

"I guess so."

"If only we had known that the other one of us shared the same feelings at that time?"

"If only."

"_Are you sure you don't like him?" Alice asked again, frowning as she curled a strand of my hair_

"_Positive."_

"_Positive?"_

"_Yes, Alice. I'm positive."_

"_Just one date please. He's really a nice guy. And he's in eighth grade! So if you started dating him, you could be a couple by the end of the year, and then you'd have a boyfriend who's a sophomore when you're a freshman!"_

"_I don't need a sophomore boyfriend when I'm a freshman."_

"_One date is all I ask."_

"_No, Alice."_

"_Don't you love me, Bella?"_

"_Yes, but this time I'm putting my foot down."_

"_Oh, fine."_

"_Bella? Will you be staying for dinner?" Esme called up the steps_

_Alice smirked._

"_Yes, she is." Alice answered_

_She turned to me, the evil smile still plastered across her tiny face._

"_Come with me." She demanded, motioning to her closet_

_Alice began throwing various articles of clothing at me._

"_Put it on." She smiled_

"_Alice."_

"_Fine, we'll do this the hard way." She snapped_

_I lifted my arms up, and glared at the ceiling. _

_Alice removed my old clothing and placed the new outfit on as quickly as possible, before sitting me at the chair in front of her light-up vanity. I crossed my arms and closed my eyes, and waited until she was done with my makeup._

"_Can you stay there for one second while I change for dinner?"_

_I gave her a nod._

_Two seconds later she returned in a cute yellow sun dress._

"_Ready?"_

"_Ready."_

_We descended the stairs. _

"_Bella, you look adorable. You too Alice." Esme smiled_

"_Beautiful actually." Edward corrected her, smiling at me, before taking the dished from Esme's hands and setting the table_

"_You still sure?" Alice whispered_

"_Yes."_

"_But not positive." She giggled_

"Bella, I know we haven't even dated yet, but since we know each other our whole lives, and we're already close, and feel the same way about each other, would you be my girlfriend?" he laughed

"I would love to be your girlfriend."

"I just want to try one thing." He whispered, taking the glass from my hands and placing it on the table

"Be very still." He breathed

He edged closer to me, until we were sitting side by side. He moved his face in until it was almost touching mine, and he cupped my cheeks with his cool hands. He pressed his soft lips to mine and kissed me. I kissed him back, and this time the kiss was longer. Our mouths parted, and I could feel his cool breath enter my lungs. His tongue traced my teeth, like an artist feeling his work area with a brush before he began his masterpiece. The coolness of his tongue met mine, and we battled. The kiss deepened, and it was as if my heart was melting into a pool of water. Butterflies in my stomach. But good ones. It just clicked. It fit. It felt right.

"I love you." He whispered in my ear

"I love you too."

"I'm glad."

Something started buzzing against my leg.

"Excuse me. It's probably the hospital. I skipped out on them earlier."

"No problem." I smiled, still dazed from the kiss

"Hello?...No…How did you?...No, Alice…I will not be sharing that information with you…no…yes…yes, I am…let me ask her."

He held the phone to his chest.

"Alice would like to know if you have something to tell her." He murmured, smiling apologetically

"Why not?' I decided, taking the cellular device from his hand

"Bella?"

"Yes, Alice."

"Why ever would my brother be at your house in the middle of a work day?"

"Well…"

"What? What is it!"

"He kind of admitted that he loves me, and that he has for a while."

"And?" she squealed

"He asked me to be his girlfriend…"

I held the phone away from me as the ear-piercing scream came out.

**PLEASE REVIEW BELOW**


	19. Emmett: Cheerleader and the Quarterback

**Okay. So a lot of you are telling me that you like my little flashbacks. Me too, but I don't want to throw in too many of them. But this one is necessary in order to explain why it is so important that Rosalie trusts Emmett (I'm sure you can guess if you read Eclipse) and also because Rose and Em haven't had a flashback yet, and I feel bad for them…**

**Shall we get on with it? Right, then.**

**Emmett's POV**

Nope. The red was too cliché. Everyone used red. I pressed the button on my intercom.

"Fran. Get Yorkie in here. He can't seriously think I'm going to give the okay on a red cereal box!"

"Right away sir."

I leaned back in my wheelie chair and put my feet up on the desk. That's right Emmett. Shoe 'em who's boss.

There was a knock on my door.

"Enter." I boomed

Wimpy little intern, Eric Yorkie came in, shaking, almost on the verge of tears.

"Yorkie, come here."

He shifted his feet.

"Closer."

He took a miniscule step towards my desk.

"Damn it, Yorkie. Right here." I spat, sitting up in my chair, banging my fists against the desk

The truth was Eric would make a fine boss one day, I just wanted to see that he didn't melt under pressure, and so far he was a puddle.

"Red? Name a cereal and I'll tell you the color of that box, Yorkie."

"Um, Lucky Charms?"

"Red."

"Fruit loops?"

"Red."

"Trix?"

"Red."

He waited in silence.

" Red, red, red, red, red. If I see another freaking red box of sugary cereal advertised using our company you can kiss your internship goodbye."

"H-how about green?"

"Apple Jacks."

"Blue?"

"Frosted flakes and Rice Krispies."

"Yellow?"

"Cheerios."

"Purple?"

"Hmmm. Now you're talking, Yorkie. I mean, Raisin Bran is purple, but I can't put my finger on a purple children's cereal. Nice work. Get production on it."

"Yes sir. Right away."

"And one more thing, Yorkie."

"Y-yes?"

"Loosen your tie, and take a deep breath. A few more months and the job is yours. Don't sweat it, K?"

"No problem. Thank you ."

"Now, beat it, and get production on it, stat."

He scurried out of the room leaving the door open.

I started to get up to close the door, when a leg stepped in front. A silky, smooth, crème colored, stiletto sporting leg. The kind of leg I liked. A Rosalie Hale leg. She slinked in front of the door and closed it behind her softly, making sure to lock it tight.

"Well, hello." I whistled

She blushed.

"What is that?" I laughed

She came over and sat on my desk.

"What is what?"

"That cute little blush. You've been doing it quite often. Ever since we…

"Became an item?" she laughed

"Precisely."

"Emmett, I-

"I know. You don't want to tell anyone yet."

"Right. But I do love you." She whispered, kissing me on the lips, "And I do trust you."

Rosalie hadn't trusted anyone in years. Save for her brother and her friends. But no man was trusted. Men were scum in her eyes. Since that soulless jerk. Royce Kingston. I could kill him. I should have killed him when I had the chance.

Now, Alice and Jasper had been dating for forever. Probably the only people they dated were each other. High school sweethearts? No. Middle school. I'm talking maybe even Elementary. But they weren't the only ones in the group who had dated previous to the "real" dating years. Rosalie and I had been an item quite a few times. On and off, of course. No freaky, soul mate, instinct, lovey dovey crap like out dear friends.

We dated in high school. The quarterback and the head cheerleader. Yes, as cliché as red cereal boxes. But we weren't the typical high school couple, even though our titles said we were. I wasn't the macho jock jerk that forced some cheerleader into a hotel room after prom to score something other than a field goal. And Rosalie wasn't your typical brainless blonde cheerleader. We were something. Until Royce came along…

"_Congratulations Emmett." She whispered, leaning in and giving me a kiss_

"_Come here, Rose." I growled, scooping her up, pompoms and all_

_She threw her head back and let out a laugh._

"_Why don't we go out to dinner to celebrate the big game? Huh? Just you and me. How does that sound?"_

"_You don't want to go over to Kingston's and get drunk?" she asked_

"'_Course not. Just want to spend some time with the hottest head cheerleader Forks high school has ever seen."_

"_You know Alice is kinda funny when she's drunk." She reminded me_

"_Oh, I know. It's a shame to miss that, but that's something I can hang over her head for the rest of her life."_

"_Too true." She murmured, kissing the frown of my head, "Let's go."_

_I carried her off the field, sticking my hand out for the occasional high five and holler from my team mates._

_I sat Rosalie in my jeep, and got in on the driver's side._

"_Where to?" she asked_

"_I know a place." I smiled_

_I wasn't going to give it a way_

"_What kind of a place?"_

"_A nice one."_

"_Romantic?"_

"_But of course."_

_I stopped the car, and Rosalie stuck her head out the window._

"_First beach." She breathed, "You remember."_

"_Remember what?" I joked_

"_Very funny."_

"_Yes. This is where I asked you to be my girlfriend."_

"_In front of the blue-purple fire. Because of the salt or something right?"_

"_Yup."_

_I ran around my jeep and picked Rosalie up, and retrieved a picnic basket from the trunk._

"_Aw. You had this all planned out, didn't you?"_

"_Maybe." I laughed, laying a blanket across the cool sand, and putting my Varsity jacket around her shoulders_

_I opened the basket, and handed her the first item I reached._

"_What? No dainty little finger sandwiches and sparkling apple cider?"_

"_Do you know me at all? Subs and sodas, baby."_

"_Thank god." She smiled_

_The beautiful thing. Looked like an angel. Ate like a guy._

_We ate our sandwiches, drank our sodas, and gazed at the stars for hours upon hours._

"_We should really head back." She yawned_

"_What time is it?"_

"_About 1:30." She laughed, checking her phone_

"_Damn. Your parents will have my head if I don't get you home soon."_

"_Nah. They know I was out with you. They love you."_

"_Aw, thanks Rose."_

"_I love you, Em."_

"_I love you two, Rose."_

I had dropped her off at her house. Walked her to the door and kissed her. Everything a boyfriend was supposed to do. But how was I supposed to know that Rosalie was going to tell her parents that she was "stepping out for some air" and that she planned on meandering the streets at 2 am? And that the teenagers of Forks High were just about to begin stumbling through the streets. Drunk as they could be.

I remember that after dropping her off I had headed home, talked about the game with my dad, and gone to sleep. Only to wake up to the scariest phone call in my life.

"_Emmett?" a voice sobbed_

"_Alice? Alice it's about 4 in the morning."_

"_It-It's Rosalie."_

_I was sitting up now. All my attention on Alice's voice. Something was wrong._

"_Alice, is she okay?"_

"_She…was…"she sobbed_

_I heard the position of the phone change._

"_Emmett?"_

"_Hey, Ed. What's going on?"_

"_You should head over here. Look, a bunch of us were on our way home from the big party. But some of the guys walked a different way and ran into Rosalie, who was wandering the streets."_

_I didn't like where this was going._

"_They were drunk. And Royce…_

_Royce Kingston. I was going to kill that boy._

"_Taunted her, and I believe, that he raped her, and left her for dead."_

"_God damnit." I screamed, almost throwing the phone, "Is she?"_

"_No. She's very much alive. Luckily, Carlisle was on call tonight, and he had to head in for an emergency and was getting out about the same time that Rosalie was left alone. He brought her home."_

"_I'll be right there." I promised_

What I saw at the Cullen's would never leave my mind.

_Rosalie lay in Alice's bed, looking tiny and weak under the big comforter_._ She was battered and bruised. Pale as a ghost._

"_Oh, Rose." I sighed, going over to the side of the bed to sit next to her_

"_Please, don't." she whispered_

_I reached my hand out to brush back a strand of her loose hair._

"_Don't touch me." She shrieked_

_Edward gripped my shoulder and let me into the hallway._

"_It's not you. She's still in shock. The only person she'll talk to is Alice. When a female is first raped, she associates all men with rape. She won't talk to me, or even Carlisle. And Carlisle is a doctor."_

"_But I'm…_

"_Give her time, Emmett. She needs to learn how to trust again."_

"Not yet, Emmett." She repeated, "But I do love you. And I absolutely do trust you."

**REVIEW PLEASE.**


	20. Alice:The whole gang's together now, not

**Sorry this is going up so late. Only one day late though, so no virtual stoning, kay? Thanks.**

**Alice's POV**

After hanging up with Bella I flopped back against the pillows, nearly hitting my head on the headboard.

"Jazzy isn't this wonderful?" I sighed

No response.

I glanced over at my husband who was asleep in his arms chair. Light snores traveling through the room. Man, he was a rock. I didn't know anyone who could remain unconscious through my screams. Well, maybe he was used to it.

I laughed at how peaceful he looked. Head tipped back, hands folded together, book left cracked open on his chest.

I'd always told him those civil war books were boring useless crap.

I sauntered over to fetch the book and put it on his nightstand. Making sure to fold over the corner, I picked up the book and closed it. As I placed it down on the night table my mouth broke into an even bigger smile. It was no civil war book. _The guy's guide to surviving pregnancy, childbirth, and fatherhood._ Well, well, look who was studying.

I kissed his forehead and draped a blanket over him.

I checked my phone. Three o'clock. Hmmm. How about an afternoon out with the girls?

I left my bedroom, as not to disturb my wonderful husband/soon to be dad, and laid down on the couch in the living room.

"Bella?" I asked, after hitting the 4 for her speed dial

"Alicccccccceeeeeeee." She hissed

"Excuse me." I scoffed, nasty, nasty

"I would like to spend some time with my _boyfriend_." She laughed

"No way. You have eons of time for that. It's time for you to discuss your _boyfriend _with your _girlfriends._"

"Fair enough." She sighed

"The Lodge. In 30."

"You can get ready in thirty minutes?"she asked, obviously dubious

"If I have to."

"Alright. The Lodge in 30. I'll call Rose."

"Bye Bells."

"See you in a few, Alice."

I clicked off the phone and headed into the bathroom to quickly style my hair.

I waxed the ends, making my hair stick out this way and that, and then marched into my closet to find something to wear.

Which is when I let out another scream.

Jasper looked up from his chair, but quickly closed his eyes again upon seeing me in the middle of my closet.

Easy, Alice. Calming words.

Juicy. Prada. Coach. Burberry. Louis Vuitton.

What was I going to wear? I hadn't discussed my outfit with Rose or Bella. And Jasper was asleep.

Frustrated, I slipped on my Rebecca Taylor faux two-piece dress in black and white **(link at bottom) **and a pair of black Ash Diamond wedge sandals.

I scrawled a quick note to Jasper explaining that I was meeting the girls for a late lunch, and suggesting he had the guys come over to watch a game or something.

I danced into the hallway, grabbed my keys, and grabbed my black Burberry Canvas shopper before getting into my car.

I got to The Lodge in ten minutes, so I decided to run in and reserve a table. To my surprise, Rosalie was already at a table, talking on one cell phone, and emailing someone on her blackberry.

Her usually primped and proper gorgeous golden hair was a little messed up, and her cute ruffled white blouse was just the teensiest bit unaligned. Her skirt, however, was on completely sideways. I smirked, but headed over to her in silence when she flagged me down.

"Did she tell you?" I squealed, as I took my seat

"Did who tell me what?" she asked, putting her multiple electronic devices in her oversized bag, and taking a much needed gulp of water

"I'll let her tell you herself, then." I mumbled

"Adorable outfit, by the way." She smiled

"Of course it is." I giggled

She rolled her eyes, but nodded to the door. Bella had just walked in. And wow, what a difference it was. I guess Jacob wasn't doing much for her, but now, not even hours later, Bella was simply glowing.

Her big mahogany curls fell nicely down her back. A hair stylist's dream. They bounced with each step she took, and glistened in the light from the cheap lamps that surrounded the tables. She looked amazingly cute in her blue Velvet torch ruffle scoop neck dress, that I, of course, picked out and bought for her. But still, she carried it quite well.

"Hey, girls." She smiled, waving to us, as she sat down in a chair

Now, this was also new. Usually it was a "Hey" or "Oh, yeah, hi." Or an "Aliiccceee."

"Who's screwing you?" Rosalie laughed, obviously she had noted the change as well

Bella blushed bright red.

"No one." She whispered

Ah, there was the Bella we knew and loved.

"I could ask the same about you."I accused Rosalie

"I was at the office all morning."

"Your skirt is on sideways." Bella mumbled

Rosalie looked down, muttered a profanity or three, and fixed her skirt.

"So? Why the sudden Disney princess with the singing animals feeling, Bells?"

"Well…"

She was killing me.

"Yes?" Rosalie waited

"Well, um…"

"Bella either you spit it out or I will."

"Okay. Okay. Well, you see…

"Edward asked Bella to be his girlfriend." I blurted

"Alice." She complained

"I couldn't help it. I'm sorry. Forgive me please?" I asked

"Of course I forgive you Alice."

"Oh, yay! I just cannot wait to plan the wedding."

Bella choked on her water.

Rosalie ignored my comment, and squeezed Bella's shoulder.

"Congratulations, sweetie." She smiled

"Thanks, Rose."

"Now the gang's finally together." I realized

"Not all of us are together." Rosalie corrected

"That's funny because could swear that you and Emmett-

"Would absolutely never ever be together." She interrupted

"When you get really defensive people tend to believe that you're lying." I pointed out

Bella let out a little laugh.

"Good afternoon ladies." Our waiter greeted us, "Hey Bells." He added

"Quil!" she sang

"Hey, you." He laughed, "How's the good life? Haven't talked to you much since, well, you know."

"The good life is good. How's Jake?"

"He's great. He's been dating Leah." He whispered

"Leah?" she hissed, clutching her glass of water

"Afraid so. What about you?"

"Actually, I'm dating Alice's brother. Edward. Edward Cullen."

"So that's why Seth has been jumping up and down today." He chuckled, "Well best wishes to you. Anyways, what can I get you ladies to eat?"

"Mushroom Raviolis." Bella decided immediately

"Burger with swiss. With the works."

Bella and I gaped at Rosalie. Truly she had to be blessed, with the way she ate and managed to still look like a supermodel.

"Oriental salad, please."

That had to be healthy enough. But I wanted something salty too.

"I wonder what the guys are doing." Bella murmured

"Me too." I sighed as I shook some salt from the shaker onto my finger and brought it to my tongue

**REVIEW FOR A FASTER UPDATE**

**Only one or two more updates before I leave for camp…**

**Alice's dress: **.com/S/2997998/0~2376776~2374327~2374331~6014144?mediumthumbnail=Y&origin=category&searchtype=&pbo=6014144&P=1


	21. Rosalie: Smells like home

**I am so sorry that this is late. My computer crashed, and it took me a while to salvage the chapter and re-do it. Didn't come out as I planned.**

**Originally, I planned for this to be about 30 chapters long, but now I'm looking more towards 50. So I apologize to anyone who doesn't like long stories, but I thought it would be better to have more chapters of smaller content.**

**Anyway, this is the second to last update before I leave for sleep away camp. I'll get another one out before I leave next Wednesday morning.**

**I'm hoping for at least 15 reviews on this one. You guys are awesome (:**

**Rosalie's POV:**

Tell them. Tell them. Tell them.

They've been friends with you your whole life. Best friends, in fact. They support your decisions. If you trust him, then they have to trust him. Isn't that in the best friends code of conduct or something? Just three simple words. I'm dating Emmett.

And then the endless humiliation and squealing provided by Alice. The knowing smirk from Bella. And besides, Bella had just squealed about Edward. Why ruin her big day? She hadn't had a good day in so long.

"Rosalie Lillian." Alice sang waving her hand in front of my face

"What?" I snapped, tucking my bangs behind my ear

"You just went all freshman Bella on us." Alice giggled, receiving a light smack from Bella

Bella's freshman year had been spent staring off into space, or as we now know, staring at the man she was now finally dating. Convenient to be intelligent enough to be a freshman in sophomore classes.

"Thinking about someone?" she hinted, nudging Bella on the shoulder

"This could be it." She whispered in her ear

When would Alice learn that I could hear everything she murmured to Bella?

"So." I smiled, teasing them as much as possible," I have some news to share with you guys."

"Yes?" Alice squealed

"Well, you see, I have this new client. And he's loaded!"

"Are you dating him?" Alice sighed

"No. But you should see his car. Runs like a beauty. Smooth. A velvet purr."

"Rosalie, you sound like Jacob." Bella mumbled

"Oh, sweetie, I'm sorry, I'll stop. Oooh, and look. Here comes Quil with our food."

Man, my burger looked good. If I was sitting on a couch with Emmett my mouth probably would have started watering at the sight of it. But since that wasn't proper, and Alice already had me on a thin leash…

"Here you go, Rosalie." Quil smiled, placing the plate down in front of me

As soon as I caught the scent of it, I felt the sense of heart burn and my stomach began to gurgle. With a fake smile plastered on my lips, and a hand over them as well, I pushed back my chair and nearly ran to the bathroom to throw up.

While I washed my hands at the sink, I tried to place what I had eaten today. A 100 calorie pack for breakfast. Turkey sub for lunch. Nothing out of the ordinary. Probably a 24 hour bug. Or just stress. I had a stressful job.

I hurried back to the table, and picked my abandoned napkin off of the floor and placed it on my lap. I took a long sip of my water, and when I put the glass down Bella and Alice were both staring at me.

"Is there something on my face?" I whispered, trying to scope out the blemish using my spoon

"Oh, no, no, Rose, everything's fine." Bella smiled

They had obviously been talking about me during my absence.

I started to pick at my fries. I wasn't that hungry anymore. In fact, my burger now repulsed me. Alice was eyeing my fries.

"Take one." I demanded

She took a tiny one, drowned it with salt and sucked on it, with a satisfied smile.

"Pregnant women." I laughed

"Sue me." She hissed

"Relax, Ali." I laughed, but I wasn't that into it anymore

I waved down a waiter, and asked for a to-go box. All I wanted to do was sleep, and the smell of this restaurant was driving me nuts.

"Rose, are you alright?" Bella asked with a smile, "Stress headache? Do you need an Advil, Tylenol, Aspirin? I have small pills, tablets, liqui-gels, chewable…"

Could you tell who the stressed out, prepared writer was?

"No thanks, Bells. I'm alright."

"Really, Rosalie, you don't look so hot." Alice frowned

"I think I'm just going to head home and get some rest. I have a client in the morning. But this was great guys. We should do this sometime soon."

"I'm sure someone will let the cat out of the bag about something very soon." Alice smiled at me, batting her eyelashes

"Alright." I laughed

I threw a twenty on the table, kissed them both on the cheek, and headed out to my car.

After starting up the engine, and admiring the smell, I took out my phone and hit the 4 speed dial.

"Hey babe." He murmured

"Hey, Em. Look, I don't know where you are, but I'm going to head back to my place. I feel like crap."

"I'm at Jasper's with Edward watching the game. Listen, head back to my place, take a nap in my big king size bed."

"And then what?" I laughed, "Have some beer, turn on a game, and watch those cheerleaders shake their butts?"

"Always helps me."

I could picture him smiling, with his cell phone against his ear, his eyes on the television.

"I think I'm just going to head home, but Thanks Em."

"No really, go to my place and get some sleep. I'll head over there and make some soup or something for you. There's Advil in the medicine cabinet and beer in the fridge. But don't mix them." He chuckled

"Thank you, Em."

"That's why I love you."

"I love you too."

I headed over to Emmett's place and parked my car on the curb.

After letting myself in, taking a few Advil, and throwing my crap on his couch, I sauntered into his room. I changed into a pair of his boxers and one of his long sleeve shirts. I turned on his fan, crawled under the big, black comforter and lay down.

I loved the smell of his room. A mix of his after-shave, cologne, breath, scent, and Altoids. It smelled relaxing. It smelled like home.

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	22. Jasper: Whipped

**Well, this is the last update before I leave for camp tomorrow. I'll see you guys in 8 weeks! And no worries, I'll be writing every chance I get so that I have chapters to post as soon as I get back.**

**JASPER'S POV**

I had to stop falling asleep in my chair. It made my back hurt like hell.

"Ali?" I called, struggling to sit up, and trying to crack my back simultaneously

My hand hit a piece of paper. Pink. Scented. Go figure.

Damn, she had gone out with the girls. Guess I'd better call the guys. I took out my phone and called my brother in law.

"Edward Cullen." He sighed

"Hey, man, it's Jasper."

"Hello, Jasper. I presume you will want me to come over since Alice has stolen my Bella from me."

"Yeah." I laughed

Wait a minute.

"Edward, did you just say she stole _my _Bella from _you_?"

"Indeed, I did."

"You sealed the deal?" I teased him

"Alice didn't tell you about it?"

"So that's why she screamed." I mumbled, "Nah, man, I was sleeping."

"Well, we'll discuss it further when I get there. You'll be calling Emmett, now?"

"Sure thing." I smiled, hanging up the phone and dialing Emmett's number

I always knew they would end up together.

"Yo. Emmett McCarty."

"Hey, Em."

"Hey, Jazz, is that you?"

"Yeah. Any chance you can get out of the office to hang with me and Ed?"

"You even have to ask? My whole office is scared of me. One glare at each of them and I'm free to go."

"See ya in a few."

"Yup."

I slipped my cell phone into my back pocket, and headed into the kitchen to grab a couple of beers and see if we had anything to eat lying around.

There was a note on the fridge.

_Jazzy-_

_There are plenty of beers in the fridge, and flavored water bottles if Edward's on call. Tortilla chips are in the cabinet below the sink on the right side. A tray of my 7 layer Mexican dip is on the top shelf of the fridge. There's a bag of Barbeque Lays and a bag of Cool Ranch Doritos on the counter top. I'll be home after dinner time I would guess. Miss you already._

_Love,_

_Alice_

God, I loved my wife. I gathered the list of items she had mentioned in her note and headed into the living room. I spread the snacks out on the coffee table, and put down coasters for the beers. Then I ordered today's game, and made sure "Platinum Weddings" was recording for Alice.

"You should really learn to lock your front door." Emmett laughed, swinging open the door

"I'm not scared of anybody from Washington."

"You mean you don't find sun deprived, coffee addicted computer techies scarier than big Texans on probation with guns?" he boomed, slapping my hand and grabbing a beer before flopping down on the couch

"Funny, Emmett. Where's Edward?"

"Probably still polishing the hood of that damn Volvo with his sleeve. Has been since before I pulled up."

"Him and that freaking car."

"What did you call Rochelle?"

"You names your car?" Emmett laughed

"Doesn't everyone?" he asked, grabbing a bottle of flavored water and then going to sit in the arm chair

"No, I don't think so." I admitted

"Maybe Rose." Emmett suggested

Lately it was Rose this and Rose that. I shrugged it off.

"So, details, man." I laughed

"Well I was at work…"

"But of course." Emmett chuckled

"Shut up. Anyway, I realized that I had feelings for Bella, and I couldn't wait to tell her. So after my not so pleasant encounter with Tanya I headed to her house."

"Way to go." Emmett laughed, clapping his back

"So I admitted that I loved her. And that I always had loved her. All went well until I kissed her, and then she passed out."

I couldn't help letting out a whistle.

"She was in shock." He defended himself

"Continue." I sighed

"So I asked her to be my girlfriend."

"Well it's about time." Emmett and I sighed at the same time

Edward ignored us and took a swig of his water.

I focused on the TV, and realizing the time I changed the channel and double checked that Alice's baby show on TLC was recording.

"Man, you are whipped." Emmett breathed

"Excuse me for recording my wife's favorite show because she's out with her friends."

"A baby story?" Emmett laughed, "You seriously are going to let pooping, screaming, crying little red babies take up all your space on the Tivo?"

"Yes I am." I hissed

"Sorry, daddy." He laughed again

We continued to watch the game and make fun of Edward when he mumbled something about wasting time with his idiot friends instead of having dinner with his girlfriend.

Emmett's phone buzzed. Intrigued, and tired of the game, I turned to see who might be calling him. Edward remained oblivious. Off in his dream world with his new "angel".

"Hey babe."

Babe? Was he dating someone?

"I'm at Jasper's with Edward watching the game. Listen, head back to my place, take a nap in my big king size bed."

Whoever she was, she obviously knew me.

"Always helps me." He smiled

"No really, go to my place and get some sleep. I'll head over there and make some soup or something for you. There's Advil in the medicine cabinet and beer in the fridge. But don't mix them." He chuckled

Emmet making soup for someone? This I had to see.

"That's why I love you." He smiled again, before hanging up and slipping the phone in his pocket

"Talk about being whipped." I laughed

"Yeah, Yeah. Tease all you want. I gotta head back to my house and make sure my baby's okay."

"Who is this baby?" Edward asked, coming out of his daze

"You wouldn't know her." He blushed

"She seemed to know me. Give me a shot." I nudged him

He opened his mouth to protest, just as my phone rang.

"Jazzy?"

"Hi Alice."

"Bella and I are going to head over to the mall. I need to pick up some maternity clothes and she needs some new date outfits. You should call and check on Rose. She flew out of here. Barely touched her food."

Emmett gave me a wave, and headed out of the house.

"Is she alright, Ali?"

"She ran to the bathroom to throw up, and right after that she had her food wrapped. She said she just needed to rest. Overworked herself or whatever. But she's your sister. Please go see her and make sure she's okay."

"Absolutely. I'll see you later?"

"Of course. Love you, Jazzy."

"Love you too."

I hung up and looked at Edward.

"Say nothing." He smiled, "The flu is going around and you should really make sure that Rosalie is alright."

"Thanks Edward. By the way, Bella is going shopping with Alice. So they'll be out for a while."

"Oh the joy." He sighed, "I have some paperwork to go through, anyway. I'll just head home."

"Alright." I agreed

I noticed Emmett's phone on the couch. I'd drop it off at his house when I got back from Rosalie's.

I got the keys to my car and headed into the garage. There in all its glory stood my bike. Alice made me promise to use it sparingly. She didn't like me on a motorcycle. It wasn't safe. But the Ducati was mocking me. So I started it up and headed to Rosalie's building.

I let myself in and looked around.

"Rosalie?"

I headed into her bedroom. The bed was made and empty. Maybe she was in the bathroom?

"Rose?"

She wasn't home.

Well, as much as I cared about her, maybe it wasn't any of my business.

I headed over to Emmett's to give him his phone. His door was unlocked. Boy was I going to give him hell.

"You know Emmett, you should really lock your front door." I yelled

"Em?"

I walked into his living room, and couldn't believe what I saw.

There sat Emmett watching the end of the game. But what shocked me was my sister, who was wrapped in a blanket, with mug in hand, on my best friend's lap, her head on his shoulder.

My eye's met Emmett's.

"Oh yeah, Em. I wouldn't know her."

"Crap." He squealed

**Kind of a cliffhanger, so I apologize. Review, review, review. I'll miss you all but I'll be back on August 23****rd****.**


	23. Bella: Keep your thumb inside your fist

**It's so good to be home. And it was so nice to check my email and see all of these "we'll miss yous" and "welcome backs". Sigh. I love you guys. Well, I left you with a sort of cliff hanger so we'll get right back on schedule now. Don't forget to REVIEW please.**

After Rosalie's suspicious exit, I said my goodbyes to Quil, and attempted to get out of shopping with Alice. I failed miserably, but she compromised for once, and agreed to only go for an hour or two. I left my car at the restaurant and reluctantly let her drag me from store to store, and as promised, she dropped me back off at my car and left.

I stuck my key in the ignition and waited for the putter of the engine.

Nothing.

I tried it again, which resulted in no change at all.

Perfect.

I slammed the car door shut and sunk to the ground. Simultaneously, the skies opened up and the rain came pouring down, soaking my clothing and my for once in my life glossy, bouncy, and care-free curls.

I got my phone out of my pocket and pondered. Who was handy with cars? I couldn't call Rosalie because she was obviously sick. The miracle worker, Alice, was off searching for her husband in order to show him the "oh-so-adorable" bibs she had found, and she refused to do any handy work that might hurt her "little soldier". Jasper had either been found by Alice, or was with Rosalie trying some old fashioned, southern remedy to cure her nausea. Edward was on-call, so I couldn't disturb him. And god only knew where Emmett was.

Only one option.

I scrolled down to the contact in my phone that I hoped never to call again.

Jacob Black.

He picked up on the third ring.

"Yo."

I sighed. I couldn't believe that I was doing this.

"Hey, Jacob. It's Bella."

"Hey, Bells."

"Jacob, I'm sorry to ask, but I need a favor."

"Forgiveness?" he laughed

"Excuse me?"

"You're calling to apologize to me? And the favor is to forgive you, right? And by all means, honey, I will."

"What a conceited, ignorant jerk." I breathed

"Thanks."

Crap.

"You heard that?"

"Every single word, Bella."

"I need a favor. I hate to ask, but Rose is sick, Emmett is missing in action per usual, Edward's on call…"

"Say no more. What do you need? Are you hurt?"

"Thanks. No, I'm fine, but my car won't start."

"Where are you?"

I gave him the address, thanked him again, and hung up.

Twenty minutes later her pulled up beside my car with a huge, taunting, Emmett-like grin plastered across his face.

"Car trouble?" he laughed, jumping down from his truck

"Funny." I groaned

"And it's raining." He smiled, pointing at the sky

"Hadn't noticed." I sighed, my voice full of sarcasm

"Today is not your day." He laughed

"It started out wonderfully." I informed him

"Well, mine didn't." he sighed

I waited.

"Leah dumped me."

Ah.

"Still has feelings for Sam?"

"Undoubtedly yes, but he's dating Emily, and they've been solid for months. He'll be popping the question any day now I'd guess."

"I'm sorry." I frowned, actually starting to feel kind of sorry for Jacob

" 's ok. Only one girl I'm interested in anyway." He smiled, leaning in towards me

"Jacob." I hissed, hoping he'd get the warning

His face inched closer to mine.

"Jake." I whispered, my defenses weakening

He forced his lips against mine, and kissed me with roughness, force, and power, but there was no exhilaration or passion.

I did not return the so called favor. Instead, I waited impatiently until I was pretty sure that he was finished.

"Done?"I asked

"Yup." He grinned

Making sure my thumb was inside my fist, and balled up tight, I punched him in the face.

"Jeez, Bells." He complained rubbing his forehead

And here I thought all those lessons from Charlie would be rendered useless.

"It was necessary." I explained

"Why? It's not like we ever broke up."

"But we obviously moved on."

"I-I-di-"he stuttered

"You dated Leah."I accused him

"And you?"

"am currently dating Edward."

"Cullen? That rich, uptight, bronze-haired, surgeon, who's your best friend's brother?"

"Have a problem with that?"

"Actually, Bella, I do."

"Excuse me?"

"We didn't end this properly. We never said "it's over." Or "I can't do this anymore.""

"You walked out on me."

"For a genuine reason."

"Because of a character in my book!"

"Exactly."

"Is that a reason for any relationship to be on the rocks?"

"Yes, it is. But that's not what I'm trying to say. Bells, I'm trying to tell you that I want you back."

"You sure have a funny way of showing it."

"Really. I want you back in my life again. I want to be us."

"You what?"

"Bella, I love you, and I want to be us again."

"Jake, I don't want to be us again."

"Why not?" he demanded

"I don't love you."

"You don't?"

"No." I whispered

My voice didn't drop because I was lying. It dropped to a whisper because I was ashamed. Ashamed of having been in a relationship with a person whom I never really loved.

"Oh." He answered at the same volume

His face dropped, and he rolled up the sleeves to his black muscle shirt and opened the hood.

While he tinkered with my car, I thought about Edward. Our relationship was so new, yet the bond we shared was tighter than mine with Jacob. Our thoughts were always in sync, but Jacob and I were always on opposing sides of the situation, argument, or task at hand. Edward and I were an easy puzzle. We had a little putting together to do, but when we were finally set up we made a beautiful picture. Jacob and I, however, were a dead end.

"All done." He sighed, wiping the back of his hand across his sweaty forehead

The words held double meaning.

"Thanks, Jake. I really appreciate it."

"Anything for you."

"Jake I…"

"Just friends, Bells. No worries. 's okay."

He gave me a quick peck on the cheek, smiled, hopped into his truck and drove away, leaving me alone except for my thoughts, wonders, and ponders.

Had I ever loved Jacob?

Was there ever a time in our relationship that I felt for Jacob the way I felt for Edward now?

Was that the real reason Alice's face dropped the first time I exclaimed that I was dating him? Why Rosalie absent-mindedly twirled her golden locks with a sullen expression and pursed lips? Why Jasper had used his finger to smooth Alice's palm like he always did when she was stressed and he wanted her to relax? Why Emmett suddenly pretended to be preoccupied with an email from work? Why Edward's eyes had refused to meet mine…

The signs had been there from the beginning.

They'd known all along, hadn't they?

But why had they not told me?

Surely if your friend appeared to be in a bad relationship you should warn her or toss her a hint or two.

But hadn't they?

Had I been too immersed in my new fangled obsession to listen?

Not love. An obsession. An addiction. A fetish.

I took a deep breath, and then got into my car. I needed to calm down before the sequel to my book turned into a personal re-telling of my crazy, screwed up love life.

Just as I was about to start the engine, my cell phone rang, sending the sound of Smashmouth's "Sister Psychic" through the car. Alice.

"Hello?"I answered, my tone already irritated and tired

"Bella." She whispered

Her voice sounded choked and raspy, as if she's been crying.

"Alice, are you alright? Is the baby okay?"

"We're fine. It's Jasper."

**The next chapter is written, and just waiting to be typed up, but not if I don't get enough reviews. So, you see that pretty little button down there? Yup, that's the one. Please click it. You'll get a sneak peek.**

**Hey you. Trying to sneak away. Click that button. There you go. Thanks [=**


	24. Edward: Everything's going to be fine

**I'm so sorry about the cliff hanger, but it obviously worked. I don't think I ever got that many reviews before, but you all reviewed and so here is the next chapter. I also apologize for not getting the sneak peeks out, but if you review this chapter then I promise you will get a sneak peek of the next chapter. So anyway, here we go!**

I glared at the towering stack of paperwork positioned in front of me and sighed. Was it normal that I already missed my Bella? It was as if every time I were to have a moment of minimal entertainment, my mind would automatically switch its focus to Bella.

Bella.

My Bella.

Absentmindedly, I scribbled down some half-hearted figures and notes on the files.

Comical, that up until today, I had looked at Bella as if she was the taken girl and I was just the loser who stood on the sidelines looking longingly at her while she laughed and smiled with her prince charming.

But now she was mine. I finally had her, and she was most certainly my everything.

It was hard to imagine that I had once left her to wallow by herself.

"_Who you taking to the dance?" Emmett nudged me_

"_I don't know yet." I admitted, handing the cashier a five dollar bill_

"_Some girl has to have caught your eye Eddie."_

"_No." I breathed, "and my name is Edward." I reminded him, grabbing my water bottle and sandwich before heading to our lunch table_

"_Talking about the dance?" Alice smiled_

"_Unfortunately, yes."I murmured, "What do you care?"_

"_Yeah, squirt. It's a seventh grade dance for __**seventh**__ graders." Emmett chuckled_

"_Yes. But they can take a date in sixth grade if they so choose."_

_My eye's landed on Jasper's. If he hurt her…_

"_Jasper would be taking you then, I presume." Rosalie laughed_

"_You've got that right, sis." Jasper replied, his eyes still locked with mine_

_Ever since Rosalie and Jasper had moved here from Texas two years ago, Alice had been spending quite her share of time with Jasper. This is what scared me._

"_Who are you going with, Rosalie? I can't wait to go dress shopping." Alice asked, a big smile still painted across her tiny face_

"_Oh, I don't know." Rosalie sighed dramatically, "I've been asked by several boys, but I have yet to find the right man."_

_Emmett, mouth filled with food, turned to face her._

"_I'll go with you, Rosie."_

"_Pig." She breathed, flipping her hair and turning away_

"_I'm no pig. Final match is on Thursday, and coach says I need to bulk up a little in order to stay in my weight class." He explained_

"_Oh." She murmured, "Tell you what. You win your weight division, and I'll go with you."_

"_Will you wear a red dress?" he smirked_

"_Why not?" she sighed_

"_Sweet." He laughed, giving her a wink_

"_Now, Edward, who are you going with?" Jasper asked_

_Sure, everybody gang up on me, why don't you?_

_Before I even had the chance to reply, Alice was out of her seat squealing._

"_You should go with Bella! I mean you obviously like her, and Rosalie and Emmett are going together, and me and Jazz, so naturally it would work, right?"_

_Bella. Isabella Swan._

_I knew her of course. How could I not? In all advanced classes, smart as a whip, head always buried in a book, cute, in a little kid way._

_Her long brown hair always swept up and away in a ponytail. Her chocolate brown eyes that always bore into my green ones. Her melodious laugh that rang through the house when she talked with Alice or my parents. The adorable blush that constantly appeared on her cheeks. Her sweet voice that hummed along to my piano scales and the classical music I played in my room._

"_Where is Bella, anyway?" I asked, suddenly concerned_

"_Hiding in the library." Alice giggled_

"_Hiding?" Rosalie asked, raising an eyebrow_

"_From Tyler Crowley." Jasper explained, "Hasn't stopped asking her about the dance since last Tuesday."_

"_Funny. I thought she'd be hiding from you two love birds who were playing footsie and flirting during study hall." Emmett laughed, before taking a swig of his soda_

_Jasper glared at him, and I tried my best to keep my cool. It was difficult to see your best friend take ownership of your sister._

_And that's when my "genius" plan began to develop._

_Would it not also be difficult to see your sibling take control of your best friend?_

_Surely Alice wanted Bella for herself._

"_I'll be going by myself, actually. I prefer it that way." I blurted_

_That's the way Alice would want it. At least that's what I told myself…_

How had I ever considered her to be juvenile-looking? How had I once looked at her the way I looked at Alice? A sister. I noted that Alice was pretty, but that only made me want to protect her from harm's way, and boys. Odd, that she'd end up with my best friend, and now, I with her's.

The never-ending picture of her in my mind was making my heart melt, and that was in no way helping me concentrate.

Just then my cell phone began to vibrate across the table. I checked the caller ID. Bella cell. Relieved that she already missed me as much as I missed her, I pressed talk and smiled.

"Edward." She sniffled

"Bella, love, what's the matter?" I asked, my smile turning into a sheet of panic

"I-I don't know the specifics, but Alice is having an anxiety attack. She's at the hospital."

"What?"

"Alice is fine. Well, physically."

"Is the baby?" I barely asked

"The baby is also fine." She cried

Crap.

"Which hospital?" I asked, throwing on my coat and grabbing my keys

"Yours."

"Alright, Bella. I'm on my way. Give me literally two minutes. Now, where are you?"

"The waiting room. Alice is with your dad. I'm sorry Edward. I tried. She would always comfort me, and now…"

"She'll be fine, I promise."

"Okay."

"I'm pulling into my parking spot now."

"I'm sorry." She whispered again

"No, Bella. It's not your job to console her. It's mine. I'm hanging up now. I love you."

"I love you too." She breathed, as I clicked my phone off.

I unlocked the car and ran into the hospital.

"Now Edward, dear, I do not mind your presence at all, but for goodness sake you've been working overtime for a week straight. You demanded to be on call, and I agreed, but I did not buzz you."

"I know, Dr. Massey, but I'm not here to work." I explained, too impatient to wait

"Your father is a busy man, you know. Dropping by for a visit was cute when you were fourteen, but as a working surgeon you should know better."

"Dr. Massey, I need to know which Room Jasper Whitlock is in."

"Jasper? As in your-

"Best friend."

"And Alice's-

"husband."

"Oh, dear, you poor thing. Your brother-in-law in the hospital. Your sister pregnant and in despair…"

"Dr. Massey!" I nearly screamed

"Yes, yes, right. I'm not helping, am I?"

I didn't answer. Instead, I tapped my foot against the linoleum and waited as she sifted through the computer.

"Room 372. That's a-

"Trauma room. I know. Do you have his notes?"

"I don't, but Carlisle is on the case."

"Thank you so much." I called, already jogging towards the nearest elevator

I pressed the up arrow and waited for the doors to open.

Finally, the blissful ding came and the doors opened to reveal a freshly styled head of strawberry blonde curls.

"Edward." She smiled

I didn't respond.

"Oops, how could I forget the code of conduct?" she giggled, "Dr. Cullen."

"Doctor Denali." I replied, pressing the button for the third floor

"Here to see Elyse?" she asked

"My sister's name is Alice."

Could the elevator go any slower?

"Right. Alice. The knocked up one. She's a party planner, right?"

"Weddings."

"You've got all the bases covered, huh?"

"Excuse me?"

"Medical. Entertainment. Marriage. Divorce. Crime. Commercial."

"Tanya, I'm afraid that I don't understand, and frankly I could care less." I huffed, rushing out the doors of the elevator that had finally opened

372. 372. 372.

Ah.

The door was opened half way and I could see my father sitting on a blue cushioned chair next to Alice, who sat clutching her bump-less stomach, breathing heavily, tears streaming down her face.

I noticed that Bella stood alone in the corner, looking down at her shoes. I could tell that she hadn't managed to escape this morning's downpour.

"Edward." They breathed simultaneously

Alice said it with a thick, depressed, raspy voice that was only reserved for times like these. My father spoke it in a relieved tone, and Bella, as though she was almost in shock, as if she couldn't believe that I was actually there.

My eyes flittered to the bed, and noticed that it was empty. He was probably in the ER getting surgery.

Alice ran over to me and wrapped her arms around my waist. She began to sob into my chest.

"Shh, Alice. Everything's going to be fine." I promised, hoping that I was right.

**I see you, trying to be smart and sneak away, but I caught you. Click that button. That's right, the one right there. 15 reviews for the next update. And of course a sneak peek with every review.**


	25. Emmett: You think I listened?

**So here is the next update. You guys finally get to know what happened to Jasper. I apologize for the previous cliff hangers. After this chapter I will be trying to get back to my regular updating schedule, so this won't be updated until Wednesday, unless I get an enormous amount of reviews. Well, without further adieu…**

You know how they say to never hold a grudge against someone you love? You know how they say to leave the person you love with kind words instead of ones filled with rage in case you never see them again? You think I listened to this advice?

I didn't. And I resent that, deeply. I had rushed home to see Rosalie, whom I found in a deep slumber in my bed. I kissed her forehead and tucked the blanket around her. As I started to walk away to leave her in peace and quiet, she called my name. I begged her to go to sleep because she was sick and needed her rest, but with a sly expression on her face, she got out of my bed and wrapped her arms around me.

"I'm going to watch football." I warned her

"I know." She sighed, "I will too."

"Really?" I laughed

"We have to meet in the middle." She yawned, "You know, compromise? You let me hang here since I'm sick, so I will let you watch what you want to, and be the proper guest by watching it with you."

"How will you keep up?"

"I was a cheerleader for four years, wasn't I?"

"That you were." I smiled, picturing her in the Forks High school cheerleading uniform, jumping up and down after we won the final game of senior year.

"So I think I'll be fine." She laughed, plopping down on the couch

"Fine. My couch, My rules." I growled, picking her up and sitting in her previous spot with her propped up on my lap, leaning on my shoulder

My attention was on the game until I heard her light snores. I moved her off of my lap onto the couch, but made sure my shoulder was still supporting her head. Suddenly, the game was the least of my interests. I was intent on watching her sleep.

Was this what it was like to be in love? To feel like your life was complete when you looked down and were greeted by a tall, gorgeous, golden-haired woman who was intelligent, comical, and could eat like a bachelor without gaining a pound? I could watch her for eternity.

Her perfect plump lips that were the shade of freshly blossomed roses. Her golden hair, as smooth as silk, as curly as an unwinding coil. Her adorable button nose. Her deep blue piercing yet calming eyes that sparkled like the ocean did when the sun first rose.

On the next commercial break, I got up to make her a cup of soup.

A little while later she woke up and I gave her the mug of soup. Not even twenty minutes later, her overprotective twin decided to grace us with his presence.

"Oh yeah, Em. I wouldn't know her." He laughed

"Crap." I squealed

Rosalie shot me a panicked look.

"It's not what you think." I stuttered on instinct

What exactly did that even mean? It was exactly what he thought it was. His friend and his twin sister were snuggling on a couch together watching the end of a football game.

"Emmett." He hissed

"I-um, well, you see-" I mumbled, trying to figure out how I should tell him

"I've got this." Rosalie whispered, before standing up and taking her brother's hand

"Jasper, I'd like to introduce you to my boyfriend, Emmett McCarty."

He burst out laughing. Although it wasn't the mature thing to do in this situation, I remained seated on the couch, glaring at him.

"You're kidding, right?" he boomed

"No." she replied, her tone almost venomous

"Oh wait until I tell Alice that she was right."

"She knew?" I asked in disbelief, looking to Rosalie, who shook her head

"Is that a problem?" he shot back

"No it's just that Rose and I didn't-

"Want anyone to know? What a bright idea! Not like anything bad could happen. Couldn't get raped or anything."

"Jasper, that wasn't Emmett." Rosalie whispered

"But he was the one who could have prevented it from happening. How can you trust him now? If you're ever in danger, how will he protect you?"

"You know he couldn't have stopped Royce from doing what he did to me. It's not his fault!"

"I don't want you dating her." He growled, staring me down

"I can date whoever the hell I want. I love her."

"You're using her."

"I would never. I love your sister more than air. Life. Anything. We are in a committed relationship."

"Then why in the world is it a secret?"

"Because she didn't want _this_ to happen."

"I still don't like this."

"You don't have to. It's not your decision. We didn't ask for opinions from the peanut gallery."

"Emmett, this isn't a good idea. How can I trust a guy who had a different girl in bed every night for five years of his life?"

"Because I changed. And you can trust me because I'm your friend."

"No friend would date his friend's sister."

"Really? Because I noticed that you married your best friend's sister, and got her pregnant."

"That's different."

What a hypocrite.

"Of course it is. Edward finally understands that love trumps all and that he needed to let his protective edge go."

"I still don't know if I can trust you, Emmett."

"Then you can leave."

"Fine." He huffed

I noticed that Rosalie had tears streaming down her face.

"Rosalie, let me know when you start dating someone serious." He laughed bitterly

"How come only you get to have a happy ending?" she sniffled, "Don't make up reasons why our relationship won't work."

Jasper left without another word.

"I knew this would happen." She whispered

"Don't blame yourself. It's not your fault." I smiled, wrapping my arms around her

"Emmett, you don't understand."

"It's the way Edward used to be with Alice. Anytime she'd even glance at a boy, he'd go ballistic. Jasper just needs some time."

"I should go talk to him. Apologize."

"Rose, you don't need to do that."

"Yes, Emmett, I do."

"Just, Just bring him back inside."

"Alright." She agreed, kissing my forehead

I cupped her cheeks and pulled her in for a quick but meaningful kiss.

"I'll be right back." She smiled, opening the door

I sat back down on the couch and re-counted the past actions of today. Did he really not trust me, or did he only act that way on impulse? I loved Rosalie, but would I have to end things with her in order to protect her brother's sanity?

That's when I heard an ear piercing scream. I rushed outside and was immediately faced with a scene that would remain in the back of my head for the rest of my life.

Jasper lay in the street with his spine against the sidewalk. His honey colored hair was matted with blood, his motorcycle lay on top of him, and his eyes were closed. I noticed tire tracks on the road in front of him. There was no one else around. Hit and run?

Rosalie sat hovering over him, my shirt covered in his blood, more tears streaming down her face than before. Her body was shaking, and she was letting out weird, labored breaths.

"Somebody help him!" she screamed, her voice trembling

My hand moved to the cell phone in my pocket that Jasper had just returned.

"911, please state your emergency."

"Hello, I have a twenty seven year old man passed out along the curb. He's covered in gashes and there's a motorcycle lying on top of him. I think it might have been a hit and run accident."

"Alright. Do not remove the motorcycle, as odd as this sounds, there could be worse damage if you lift it off of him."

"Okay. Anything else?"

"Just, where are you located?"

I gave her the address, hung up, and ran over to Rosalie.

"What if- what-wh what if he's? And the last thing I said. Emmett, wh-what if I can't ta-talk to him ever again? And Alice, what ab-about Alice? And the ba-baby? And mom would just, oh g-god."

"Shhh, Rose. I got you. Everything's going to be just fine. An ambulance is on its way." I whispered, sitting down on the curb and cradling her in my arms

"Alice told him not to drive it." She muttered, "It's almost as if she knew."

"Don't be silly. It's just common sense. She'll give him hell, and that bike will be in the dump by tomorrow."

"Emmett, what if he-

"No. He'll be fine. Everything will turn out okay."

I had sat on the curb rocking her until the ambulance came and took Jasper away. We followed the ambulance to the hospital and waited for news.

Ten minutes later Alice arrived in the waiting room, and barely managed to get out that he needed surgery, but he would eventually regain consciousness. It was frightening to see her so sad and depressed and not prancing and dancing around.

I watched Bella enter the hospital drenched from head to toe.

By this time Rosalie was hysterical. I watched Bella call Edward and then go to Jasper's room to wait for him. I tried my best to rub soothing circles into Rosalie's back.

It was then that I began to panic.

What if Rosalie was right? What if he died and the last words out of my mouth were filled with rage and hate?

"Emmett."

I looked up to see Carlisle, an empty, half-hearted smile on his face.

"There's a couch in my office." He whispered, gesturing to Rosalie

I glanced at my watch. 1:30. I nodded and lifted her up, following him to his office.

After I lie her down on the couch, and placed my jacket over her, I joined him in the hallway.

"How is she?" he asked

"Hadn't stopped crying until she fell asleep. What's going on with Jasper? And how is Alice holding up?"

"Jasper's back from surgery. It looked a lot worse than it actually was, but he's still unconscious."

"Unconscious? Like in a coma?"

"I'm afraid so. But a light one. No brain or nerve damage. He should be alert in a matter of days."

"How's Alice?"

"Probably worse than Jasper. She's hysterical and hasn't stopped shaking, but Edward and Bella are with her. Edward's trying to convince her to go back to Bella's place to get some sleep, but she won't budge. She's afraid he'll wake up without her."

"No sleep can't be good for her." I realized

"You've got that right. Bella just wants her to sleep. She's worried about her."

"I know that Alice is worried about Jasper, but why else would Bella worry about Alice?"

"She's also at great risk for losing the baby."

**Oops, forgot there was another cliff hanger at the end of this chapter, but that's what makes you guys review and stick with me.**

**Hey you! Think you're so sly, trying to sneak away without reviewing. I see you. Yeah, that's right. You. Come back here. Press it. Type. Very good. Thank you.**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	26. Rosalie: Just a bottled water

**Wow. 20 reviews. These cliff hangers may be evil, but they sure are working. For those of you who asked there is nothing wrong with the baby. Alice, Jasper, and the baby will ALL be fine. And for the few of you who asked what month it was in the story, I guess it would be about April, making Alice's baby about 3 months old. Depending on how many reviews I get in the next few updates, I'll either speed through the time, or drag it out into more chapters or a sequel. Thank you for the good lucks for starting my Humanities program today. Love you all. So, here we go!**

Two days. Two long days that felt like many monotonous years. Two days since I had found my twin brother mangled in a human pretzel on the street outside my boyfriend's house. Two days since my boyfriend and my brother got into a fight over me. Two days that Edward spent trying to get Alice to get some rest. Two days of Bella having anxiety from not being able to comfort Alice. Two days of Emmett stealing worried glances at me. Two days of me switching between crying and throwing up. Two days too long.

"It's going to happen today." Alice whispered

We were all sitting in Jasper's room. Alice sat in a chair beside his bed, with Edward constantly hovering over her from behind. Emmett and I sat on a small couch near the door. Bella sat on the floor, cross-legged, biting her nails.

"What's going to happen?" Edward yawned

"Jasper is going to wake up." She smiled

This made my head snap up. Alice had a great sense of intuition.

"How do you know?" Bella asked, her voice still a monotone

"I just do." She whispered, her smile still bright

"Alice, please don't get your hopes up." Edward begged

"Jazz will wake up. You'll see." She murmured

And for some reason, I believed her.

Edward, on the other hand, did not seem to agree with me.

"Alice, you don't know that for sure." Edward frowned

What was he doing? As an older brother it was his job to comfort her. He was supposed to make her feel better. He was the only one who could at the moment.

I had no sibling to support me, and here Edward was, making his own sister even more miserable than she was to start with.

"yes, I do." She answered, turning to face him with a confident expression

"How?" he demanded, "Are his vitals back up? Is there a change in his heartbeat? Suspicious brain activity? Breathing?"

"I just have a feeling."

"We can't rely on instinct." He snapped

"No, Edward. You can't. Unless it can be traced back to a medical explanation or lesson, you can't rely on it." She yelled, getting up from the chair and going to stand in front of him

"You are a surgeon. A heart surgeon. A job that requires you to be 100% sure of every move you make because someone else's life on the line. A job where one wrong twitch of your fingers can kill your patient. You are book smart. I, however, am a free spirited soul who doesn't need my premonitions and feelings to be backed up with history and fact and evidence. I'll believe what I want to." She hissed

She then went on to plop down in her seat and scowl at the floor, clutching her stomach protectively as though Edward might try and hurt the baby.

Bella crossed the room and wrapped her arms around Edward's shoulders.

"She could be right." Bella whispered

Edward turned to face her, and walked away from Alice's chair. Bella took his hand in hers.

"People in relationships just know these things. There's no rhyme or reason to it." She smiled

"I suppose you're right." He murmured, before kissing her on her forehead

"Well," Carlisle smiled, entering the room with Jasper's file in his hand, "Jasper should be conscious within the next half an hour or so. He's breathing on his own now, but he seems to be recovering very quickly for someone in his condition. Just remember that he might have temporary memory loss, or be in shock, but he will most definitely be fully alert when he is completely awake."

Alice and I each game a solemn nod or two, and I could swear that I heard Emmett let out a sigh of relief.

"You kids should all get something to eat." Carlisle sighed, "Especially you, Alice. You're eating for two, and you haven't had a meal in almost three days. You need to be careful, especially in your condition."

"I'll go bring up some grub from the cafeteria." Emmett offered, "Alice?"

"Salad."

"Bella?"

"Just a yogurt, thanks."

"Edward?"

"I'll have the same as Bella, Emmett."

"Rose?"

"Just a bottled water, Em."

He gave me a blank stare.

"No ginormous sub sandwich?" he grinned

I shook my head no. I couldn't keep anything down, and I was simply craving ice cold water.

"You still don't feel well." Emmett frowned

It was a statement, not a question.

"Just a little nauseous." I admitted

Alice giggled from Jasper's bedside.

"After you have your little "welcome back to planet earth, darling brother" reunion, you're seeing Carlisle."

"Emmett." I complained

"Or you could have Edward check you out."

I took one glance at Edward and made my decision.

"Carlisle."

He laughed. "That's what I thought. Alright, baby, I'll be right back." He kissed me lightly on the crown of my head

"Well, well." Edward chuckled

"Crap." I murmured

"Oh we all knew already." Alice sighed, "It was just the slightest bit obvious, Rosalie. But you're adorable together so we'll forgive you."

"You all knew?" I groaned

"Yeah, pretty much." Bella laughed

"Well then I guess I can say goodbye in a more formal way." Emmett decided, leaning in closer to me, cupping my face

His thumb gently swept across my cheeks, and then he brought his lips closer to mine, at an almost irritatingly slow pace. He lightly laid a peck on them and then retracted, but before I had a chance to complain, his lips were back on mine and this time they parted, and he tickled the tip of my tongue as if he were wetting a stamp, sending a cool, tingly sensation through my body.

He pulled back, and flashed me a killer smile, before winking and leaving the room.

Edward let out a low whistle.

"Shut up." I hissed, but anyone could see that I was too head-over-heels in love to actually sound ticked off or rude

Edward began to whisper things to Bella causing her to giggle, Alice started rubbing circles into Jasper's palms, and I became engulfed in my thoughts.

I was actually alright with everyone knowing about Emmett and I. I no longer would have to sneak out, or have Alice pester me about dating men who weren't good enough for me. Funny, that we'd all pair off and become couples. Alice and Jasper was no surprise at all. I had befriended Alice when we first moved to Forks from Texas, and the second day we were here she came over to help me unpack and she spent the entire time drooling over my brother who was sitting in the hallway against his door, suiting a cowboy hat, and a piece of grass in his mouth, singing and playing his guitar.

"_Alice? Did you grab my box of books, by any chance?" I asked, trying to find where I put the box containing my summer reading books_

"_Alice?"_

_Maybe she was still outside or was downstairs talking to my mom. I walked outside my room to ask Jasper._

"_Jasper have you seen-_

"_So you place this hand over here, and this one on this string to get this chord." He explained_

_Well, well, that sure was fast. Alice sat beside Jasper, his arm wrapped around hers directing her with his guitar._

"_There you go darlin, that sounded beautiful."_

"_It was?"_

"_Most definitely, miss."_

The sound of a creaking bed snapped me out of my memories, and I turned to see Jasper struggling to get up. Alice sprang to her feet, and supported his back while he sat up.

"Jasper." We both sighed simultaneously

"Where's Emmett?" he whispered

**Here is your update. The next chapter will also be in Rosalie's POV. I wanted to add more, but I also wanted this update up today as promised. REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW and I'll get the update up quickly!!!**

**Hey you! Get back here! There we go…Thank you.**


	27. Rosalie: A sort of fashion statement

**I wanted this up yesterday, but for some reason Fan Fiction said that they couldn't transfer my microsoft word file. So I downloaded wordpad, notepad, and open space, but it still didn't work. So I just tried it today, and walah!**

**Well, I don't do this often, but since I was intrigued by Rosalie's POV, I decided that I needed to do another chapter in her POV, that didn't count as a weekly update. I want to let you guys know that I am trying to get back to updating all of my stories on a regular basis. The new schedule has been posted on my profile. Please just note, that I started school on Thursday, and I am still adjusting, and updates may be late sometimes because I am in a very demanding program with lots of writing and projects, and I have homework and projects from my regular classes on top of that too. Thank you all for your support. Here we go!!!**

"Where's Emmett?" he repeated, his voice almost frustrated

The entire room was frozen. Emmett? Not Alice, his wife? Or me, his sister? But, Emmett? The man whom he hated for dating his sister without permission? Emmett?

"He, um, went to get us all something to eat."

Alice was glaring at me, as if to ask me why he wanted Emmett so badly.

We heard Emmett before he entered the room.

"Alright guys so I got a couple of subs even though you guys only wanted yog-

"Jasper, man! You're alive!"

"Emmett, I have to tell you-

"Look, I know you don't want me dating your sister, but-

"That's kind of what I wanted to tell you."

"Jasper, I don't want to get in a fight again, especially with you…

"I know." He smiled, "I had some time to think. Coma's are kind of like having a big life-changing epiphany. And getting hit by that car, well, even if my brain wasn't working well, it sure made me think. I mean, we have to value each and every minute of every day. It could be over in a second. I don't want to go through life having you and Rosalie apart. I mean, sure you could find other people and be happy, but the two of you would be upset when the gang got together and you saw each other with someone else. And I don't know if I can stand to see the two of you in pain like that. So if it works, it works."

"Jasper, thank you." I whispered, tears streaming down my face, I got up and walked over to him to give him a very, very, very light hug as not to hurt him

"I think your wife would like to be reunited with you, now that you're no longer unconscious." I whispered

"Best for last." He laughed

"Come here you." He growled, tugging on Alice's hand

"How could you do that to us?" she sobbed, throwing herself across Jasper's chest, "I thought I'd lost you forever."

"Oh, Ali, I'm sorry baby." He whispered, peppering her face with kisses, "I'm sorry, squirt." He laughed, kissing her stomach

"That god damned bike is going right out on the curb as soon as you get home."

"I couldn't agree more, darlin'. I'm never going to forget this, especially with these revolting scars all over my skin." He sighed

She pondered this for a moment.

"I think they're beautiful. A sort of fashion statement." She laughed

"It's good to hear your laugh, Alice."

"I know." She giggled, but then her face became grave, "Just because those scars aren't unattractive doesn't mean you shouldn't feel bad because of them. Let them be a reminder to listen to your wife when she tells you not to do something."

"Anything for you darlin', and this time I mean it."

"Well, they are kind of sexy. My favorite scars are still the ones you got in high school from jumping our fence when you snuck over after…

She paused, looking up at Edward. "You heard nothing." She warned him

He merely shrugged it off. "I apologize for before, Alice."

"It's okay. Now all of you, get out and let my husband sleep!" she yelled, but she was glowing

"Come on Emmett." I smiled, grabbing his hand and leading him out to the hallway. Edward and Bella followed suit, leaving Alice and Jasper alone.

"Come on, love, let's get something to eat." Edward suggested to Bella, leaving Emmett and myself deserted in the sterile, white, and odd-smelling hospital hallway

"Alright," I sighed, "Let's go find Carlisle."

"I know where his office is." Emmett smiled, squeezing my hand and leading me down the corridor and into another hallway until we reached a door labeled _Head of surgery: Dr .Cullen, Carlisle._

Emmett raised his hand and knocked twice.

"Come in."

Emmett opened the door, and ushered me in front of him.

"Hello, Rosalie. Emmett." He smiled, "What can I do for you?"

I turned to Emmett to explain.

"Carlisle, Rose has been nauseous for a few days, and she can't keep anything down. She's just not her usual self, and that's scaring me. I know there's a flu of some sort going around…

"I see." He murmured, getting up from his desk to get a look at me, "You do look a little pale. But that could just be from depression or shock because of Jasper. Have your eating habits been different?"

"Well, I'm extremely hungry, but if I even try to eat a single saltine cracker I get sick."

"Alright, come with me, I will quickly examine you. Emmett you can stay here and have a seat, this should only take a second." He smiled, leading me out of his office and into an examination room across the hallway.

"Lay down on this, Rosalie, please." He told me, pointing to the paper covered seat that I used to sit on for my well visits before my birthday when I was younger

He checked my heartbeat, my ears, my throat, and my eyes.

"Well, you're not sick." He muttered

"So could it be from Jasper then?"

"Well, when did this initially start?"

"Actually, it was before this whole incident. It started happening almost three weeks ago, but it was never this bad. The only time I was extremely sick was about 3 days ago, when I went out to lunch with Bella and Alice. I was feeling fine until I got my food, and when I caught sight of it and smelt that horrid oil, grease and meat, I just lost it."

"I have just one more test I want to try." He smiled, "And I apologize but you'll need to take a blood test, and I'll need a urine sample."

"Absolutely. Just do the blood test fast. And with a butterfly needle, if possible."

"Absolutely." He laughed

I gripped the cheap mat below me as he took the blood test, went to the bathroom to give him the sample, and then went back to his office to wait with Emmett.

I sat there clutching Emmett's hand for dear life.

"Babe, it's nothing serious." He laughed

"Well, don't people get blood tests when they check for things like diabetes or cancer?"

"Not necessarily."

Carlisle walked back into the room and sat down at his desk with a big goofy grin.

"Well, Rosalie. According to these tests, it seems to me that you're pregnant."

My legs began to feel numb, and I felt my fingers slip from Emmett's ever so slowly. And then everything went black.

**Review, review, review!!! I apologize for the cliffie…again.**


	28. Emmett: Pineapple pizza

**Next update! For those of you who asked, my program that I keep talking about is a humanities program (History, English…) and yes I do love it, but it's very demanding and requires a lot of work on top of all of my other work. You guys have also been telling me you want a sequel. We'll see…let me know your opinion in the reviews, or I'll be putting a poll up soon. So, here we go!!!**

I felt my mouth literally drop open. Pregnant. There was no way. It couldn't be. Rosalie hadn't been able to have children since she was fifteen. But here we were. Pregnant.

"Oh dear." He groaned, glancing at Rosalie

I immediately whipped my head to the side just in time to see Rosalie sinking to the floor, with her eyes closed.

Guess I wasn't the only one who was surprised.

I jumped out of my chair and scooped her up off of the floor and into my arms.

"Emmett, take her into the examination room across from my office. I didn't see if her head hit the floor."

I nodded, and carried her across the hallway, my head still in a daze.

We could do this. I was sure that we could. A baby. It's what Rosalie always wanted, but could never have.

But did she want it now?

Carlisle came into the exam room, and I placed Rosalie down on the table.

He checked her head with his fingers, and took her pulse.

Her eyelashes fluttered, and we waited until she could maintain focus.

"Wh-what happened?" she groaned

Neither of us said anything, waiting for it to sink in.

"Oh, yeah." She whispered, "I'm pregnant."

I gave her a small smile. I wasn't sure how she was handling this news yet.

"I'm pregnant." She repeated

"That you are." Carlisle smiled, "Rosalie, if this is a bad time you can have an abortion, but I would rather you birth the child and then give it up for adoption. There are lot's of…

"No."

Carlisle stopped and looked at her, and I could not help doing the same.

"No?" he asked

"I want to keep the baby. I just don't understand. Why? How?"

"Rosalie, your body is ever-changing, and people grow out of things like this all the time. It's kind of like worrying about making the perfect cookies. You try all these different recipes and timings, but it just never clicks. And then one day you just give up, and wait, and when you're making your original cookies, they're just that much better. Sometimes you have to be okay with failing in order to succeed."

"I still don't understand how I could be pregnant, though."

"Rosalie, you also were a cheerleader. Many cheerleaders, gymnasts, dancers, and other girls who are constantly moving do not menstruate and therefore cannot produce children. Stress also, believe it or not, will have the same effect on you, especially if you had these same problems during your childhood. And you work a stressful job, no?"

"I do." She laughed

"But obviously, there has been a change that has relaxed you even the tiniest bit. Sure, you are still stressed out, but you have that ounce of relaxation to fall back on."

"Emmett." She whispered

My head snapped up, and my eyes locked with her.

"Me?"

"Emmett's my stress reliever." She explained to Carlisle, "I've never had a person who was constantly there for me. And it relaxes me to know that I'm not just living for myself. I'm co-dependant now." She smiled

I liked that. Her stress reliever. And it wasn't just the sex. It was that she depended on our relationship. It was an element that was vital to her life.

"Well then, there you have it. You two can head home now. Rosalie, let me know if your head begins to bother you. I don't think you hit it, but if you feel anything, anything at all, don't downplay it, and call me for instructions.

She nodded before giving him a little wave as he left the room. She hopped down from the examination table and wrapped her arms around me.

"Are you okay with this?" she asked, looking up into my eyes, her own filled with concern

"Of course I am." I laughed, "How could I not be?"

"Because we just confirmed our relationship, and we're not married, and…

"You wanna get married? Just say the word, Rose."

How could she not see that I'd do anything just to see her smile? If she wanted a baby, she could have a thousand. As long as that gorgeous smile stayed on her lips.

"No." she whispered, "Not no, just, not…yet."

"That's fine." I smiled, "But you really want to keep the baby?"

"I do. And I want you to raise it with me. Our baby."

"Sounds like a plan." I agreed, giving her a high-five

"Well, I think that conversation could be sealed differently."

"Oh you do, do you?" I teased

She leaned in and kissed me. Rough, hard, but not pushy, romantic. Her fingers tangled up in my curls, and I wrapped my arms around her neck.

"You still want that bottle of water?" I breathed, smiling down at the magnificent woman in front of me

"Nah, I'm actually kind of hungry now."

"You want to go down to the cafeteria and get a big sandwich?"

"I could actually really go for some pineapple pizza." She giggled

"Pineapple pizza?" I repeated, "I don't think Seattle Grace hospital serves that to their patients or staff. That could cause some serious illnesses."

"I usually hate it." She shrugged, "but it just sounds so good."

"Pregnancy cravings." I thought out loud

"Oh, yay." She breathed, sarcastically

"Maybe not for you, but I sure can't wait to see what you crave. I'm going to get to try the weirdest combinations." I smiled

"Only you." She smiled

"Only me." _Could be lucky enough to have this beautiful girlfriend, and an even more adorable baby on the way._ I added silently, as I grabbed Rosalie's hand, and led her out of the hospital, to the car, and to the pizzeria to pick up some Pineapple Pizza. That would taste great tomorrow morning for breakfast.

**Don't kill me. A total filler, I know. But we all love to see Emmett as his softie, teddy bear self, right? Back to Edward and Bella next, and then we'll check up on Jasper, Alice and the baby. Please review, and remember that I am back on schedule and all my other stories are being updated now.**

**PLEASE REVIEW BELOW**


	29. Bella: Meet the parents

**Soooo sorry for the delay you guys, and my other updates will be up this weekend as well. My week was just overly packed with events and I had no time to write. I'll try to get Edward's POV up asap. Love you all, please review for a faster update.**

Things seemed to be a little tense between Edward and I. Shortly after heading to the cafeteria for a quick lunch, we checked back in on Jasper and Alice, and then headed to the parking lot.

"Edward, did I say something…" I started

"No. I'm sorry." He smiled

"S-sorry? Edward, for what?" I laughed

"I shouldn't have snapped at you like that. Or Alice, for that matter. She's right. I have to have an exact explanation for even the smallest things. I need to be more open to things."

"No, Edward, that's just your sister's opinion."

"But she was right." He grinned, "and so are you." He pushed his index finger against my nose, causing me to giggle

"Well then I accept your apology."

"Good." He smiled, hooking my arm through his, "Then you'll join me and my parents for dinner?"

"You want me to have dinner with you, Carlisle and Esme?"

"Why not? You already had dinner with them to celebrate your book deal and Alice's pregnancy. What makes this any different?"

"We're dating."

"Yes. And?"

"It's just the two of us and your parents."

"Bella, you've known my parents practically as long as you've known your own. Why is this such a big deal?"

"I guess it really isn't. It's just, odd."

"Odd?" he laughed, causing my face to flush red with embarrassment for making such a big deal over such a simple request

"I'm just used to eating dinner with you and your parents as Alice's friend, with her extremely cute older brother sitting across from me."

"Extremely cute, huh?"

"Don't push it."

"Well, Miss Swan. We did take separate cars, so I will walk you to yours and we'll part ways. I'll pick you up at six for dinner?"

"Where are we going?"

"That part is a surprise."

"I hate surprises." I complained

"I know." He smiled, "That's what makes you so adorable."

We walked to my car in silence, but it wasn't so awkward this time. It actually reminded me of being in high school, the way that his hand was intertwined with mine, and his thumb rubbing circles into my palm.

I unlocked my car and looked up into his piercing emerald green eyes. What did I ever do to deserve this gorgeous man?

He brushed back a piece of my hair behind my ear, and placed his cool lips against mine, and waited for me to give in.

I was swept into a different world. The parking lot, the hospital, the grey clouds rolling in. Gone. The fact that I hated where he wouldn't tell me where we were going. Gone. All of my sense. Gone. Except for love. Love, compassion, for Edward. Love for him and no one else.

"Six?" he breathed, removing his lips from mine

"Six." I smiled, getting into the car and buckling my seat belt

"Be safe." He whispered, closing my door and heading to his car

I sighed a happy sigh for once, and pulled out of the parking lot towards my house. I put Alice on speaker.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Ali. Just checking on you and Jasper. Wanted to know if there was anything you guys needed while I was out?"

"I think we're good, Bella, but thanks for asking. Have fun with my parents tonight."

"Okay."

"Wear something pretty that I would approve of." She scolded

"You go worry about cheering up your injured husband."

"Will do. Bye, Bells."

"Bye."

I clicked off on the speaker, and turned the radio on to the classical station.

Ah, Clair de Lune. My favorite.

I finally made it to the house, and I literally plopped on my bed. I felt like I hadn't been home in weeks, and I wanted to curl up under my comforter and sleep for days.

One quick glance at the clock told me that my wish would not be coming true this afternoon.

I threw my purse and my phone on the bed and headed into the shower.

Instantly I was overwhelmed with the warmth and pounding of water and the blissful scent of my strawberry shampoo.

I towel dried and blew out my hair using the odd, cylinder-like shaped brush that Alice had forced on me.

And then I began the painful task of putting in my contacts.

With a heavy sigh, I pulled out the giant makeup caboodle and extracted the black eyeliner, mascara, foundation, lip gloss, eye shadow and blush.

On second thought, I tossed the blush back in, and then began the task of applying makeup the way Alice had "oh-so-helpfully" taught me.

I looked in the mirror and actually let out a quiet gasp. Alice and Rosalie had been right. If I took just a few minutes to do my makeup every day I would look so much prettier than my plain all American, brown eyed, brown haired al natural look.

I would have to apologize to Alice for throwing several tantrums over her styling my hair and doing my makeup.

Pulling out the curling iron, I curled the bottom of my hair, managing to complete the task without burning myself for once.

Then I headed to my closet and pulled out a pretty little cocktail dress. Blue, of course. Alice had bought it for me and wouldn't accept a no from me, claiming that Edward loved me in the color of blue and that it was necessary that I had mostly blue in my wardrobe and that if I wouldn't supply it for myself she was going to continue to pawn it off on me and make me feel guilty.

I sat down at my laptop and started to work on my sequel.

I had become so absorbed in my writing that I had to make sure I was seeing right when I had glanced at the clock after hearing the doorbell rang.

6:00 on the dot.

"Bella." He sighed when I opened the front door, "W-wow, you look, stunning."

"You don't look too bad either." I grinned, taking in his perfectly sculpted messy hair and crisp black dress pants with a silky green dress shirt that brought out his amazing eyes

"Ready to meet the parents?" he asked, linking our arms

"Yes." I squeaked, nervous and excited at the same time

Yes.

**Please review for a faster update…reviews are better than a Volvo ride with Edward**


	30. Edward: In love with a brown eyed girl

**I hate that I haven't been consistently updating any of my stories, but I'm trying my best. Hopefully, I'll be able to figure out a way to get my updates up on time in good quality. Another filler chapter, and for that I apologize, but we'll get back to Alice and Jasper next, and another "family" gathering upon request. Why you all like my Emmett with his sex jokes and rude dining behavior is beyond me, but I appreciate it. Love you all!!! PLEASE REVIEW**

We pulled up in front of La Bella Italia restaurant, her favorite, of course. I wouldn't want anything less for my girlfriend.

I got out of the car and helped her out as well, before handing the attendant my car keys and a rather large tip.

"Really?" she laughed, "Was it necessary to take me out to an over the top Italian restaurant?"

"Where else would I take you?"

"I don't know. Your house? A diner? McDonalds?"

"McDonalds next time then?" I asked, leading her into the restaurant

"Really?"

"Anything for you, Bella."

"Then it's a deal." I smiled, spotting my parents

"Edward." My mother sang, instantly reminding me of my sister

"Hi, mom." I hugged her, before turning to my father who was on his Blackberry. My mother went over to hug Bella.

"You're on call, dad?"

"Nope." He smiled, shaking his head

Well this was certainly a surprise.

"Then what are you doing dear?" My mom laughed

"Changing my Facebook status to let my friends know that I'm out to dinner with my son and his beautiful girlfriend, and that they shouldn't disturb me."

I didn't have to look at her to know that she was blushing, but I just couldn't help it. She was stunning. Absolutely gorgeous.

"Well, what are we waiting around for? I know I'm starved."

Leave it to my father to break the blissful silence just to eat.

We were led to a nice, candle-lit table at the back of the restaurant.

"So, you two, what have you been up to?" Esme cooed, placing the napkin on her lap, and clasping her hands

"Not much." I sighed, "Work has been so hectic, and I've missed out on so much because of Jasper. Not that I mind, because he's my best friend, but I'll be working on overtime…

"I wanted to hear about Bella actually, Edward." She smiled

"Me?" Bella stuttered, playing with a piece of bread from the basket

"Yes, you, silly. How's the good life?"

"Busy." She sighed, "I've been working on the sequel, and I have so much pressure on me to finish it quickly. I've been going to meetings about cover art, and I've had several interviews and so on… Not that I'm not thankful for all that has come because of my imagination, I just wish that I could plot it out in my head and have someone else do all the work. My characters are constantly nagging at each other and changing their minds in my head, and after I've written something, I look over it and find that to a reader it would be absolutely absurd. I sound crazy, don't I?" she sighed

"Oh, no, dear." My mother smiled, "When I'm restoring something, especially a house, I can picture where the owners will put everything. Perhaps their daughter's soccer trophy over the mantle, or their son's Honor Roll certificate on the East wall. That's what we artists do. And sure we're crazy, but in a good way. And that's why we need someone logical and serious in our life." She laughed, elbowing my father

The waiter came over to take our order.

"Shall I get drinks first, or would you prefer to order all at once?"

"All at once, I'm starved." My dad chuckled

"Alright, then. What would everyone like?"

"I'll have the steak and an iced water with a lemon wedge." I murmured, lost in Bella's gloriously, deep chocolate brown eyes

"How would you like that steak, sir?"

"As rare as can be. Practically bleeding."

Bella scrunched up her nose.

"And you miss?" the waiter asked, turning to my mother

"Oh you make me feel so young!" she giggled, "I'll actually order something Italian, unlike my steak-obsessed son. I'd like the Fettuccini Alfredo and a Diet Coke with lemon. Not so much ice in the cup."

He motioned to my father.

"A glass of your finest wine, and the Italy Medley dish, substituting the Baked Ziti with Lasagna."

"And finally you."

"Um, I'll have the Mushroom Ravioli? And a coke, please."

"I'll put your orders in and bring them out as soon as I can." He smiled, taking all of our menus

I didn't like that he lingered as his fingers brushed against Bella's.

"Well, now it's time for me to have my fun." My mother grinned, causing me to squirm internally

"So you two are an item?" she started

"Yes." We both replied simultaneously

"And, Edward, have you said the L word yet?"

Bella let out a laugh.

"That I love her?" I specified, "Quite a few times actually. And then we had a hot make out session resulting in her losing consciousness."

"Now is that any way to speak to your mother? Where are your manners? I'm happy for you too, and I'm glad that Isabella, here, finally caved, but leave out the dirty details."

"Sorry, mom."

"It's quite alright sweetie. Now, I think that we should get everyone together for a nice family dinner, now that all these pairings are out in the open. Hm?"

"I see where Alice gets her love of planning." Bella laughed

Esme smiled, and reached out to hold Bella's hand.

"Bella, not that it isn't true, but you have no need to pepper me in compliments. You are already a daughter to me, and you have been ever since Alice brought you through our front door. A daughter for life especially when you commented on that piece of antique artwork at such a young age! I hope you don't see me as the horrid mother of your boyfriend. I'm the same cooky, fun mom you met when you were at Forks Elementary. You have my seal of approval, and Carlisle's too."

"I'm sorry." She giggled, "I am nervous, Esme. It's like I'm sort of re-meeting you and Carlisle. Silly, I know."

"Not silly at all…

My mind drifted off as I watched my father and mother chat away with the love of my life.

The nice restaurant, wine, soft music, dimmed lights, Italian food. One day, one day soon I would come back to a place like this. With Bella. With my parents. I would tell them a piece of news that would make my heart fly, flutter and race and my head buzz.

But first we would succumb to my mother's wishes and have a family and friend gathering.

And then I would take her on a real date. Because she loved me, and I was madly in love with her.

**I HAVE TONS OF FOLLOWERS AND IN ORDER FOR NEXT WEEK'S UPDATE TO HAPPEN I WOULD LIKE AT LEAST 20 REVIEWS. THANK YOU!!!!!!**


	31. Alice: Blue eyes and Texas skies

**I know, I know, I'm a day late. My apologies. If you review I'll put up an extra Jasper chapter. hehe. You never know what I could do, since I'm off from school on Monday [=**

It had been about a month since Jasper had been released from the hospital. Everything should have been back to normal, but it wasn't. In fact, it was the complete opposite of normal, and I was furious. I hoped that whoever was keeping residency up there was having a grand old time looking down at us and laughing.

Jasper had been on bed rest, delaying him from work, pushing me to not accept new clients, and putting us in a bit of a financial crunch which was not good, especially with how bad the economy was and a baby on the way. My weight was constantly waning, and I was now only 107 pounds, too small to be able to carry a healthy baby. I hadn't told this fact to Jasper. He already had way too much on his plate to worry about.

Edward had given me pills to make sure I put on weight, that could be taken alongside my prenatal vitamins.

I was fed up. Here I sat on the floor of a white walled room surrounded by a variety of paint cans, rollers, trays, and stencils. A project expecting parents were supposed to take part in together.

I let out an involuntary sigh. Why us? What had we done wrong to be burdened with disaster after disaster? I felt my eyes sting and a tear roll down my cheek. Then I lost it.

I began to sob uncontrollably, my petite frame shaking, and my breath becoming short and cold.

That's when I felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around me.

"Oh, Alice, baby, stop." He pleaded, squeezing me tighter

"Why?" I whispered, "Why should I stop? The minute that I do, something else bad will happen to us. Jasper, I'm sick, I'm tired, and I'm scared."

"Ali, it's done. Our bad luck is over."

"No." I whispered, shaking my head, turning to face him

"Is it? Did we? Did we lose the-

"No, no, of course not." I gulped, "But we could. I'm underweight, and right now I shouldn't be carrying a child. It could be potentially dangerous to both me and the baby."

"But that's not a problem." He smiled, "We can fix that, and make sure our little baby stays in your belly until it's supposed to and is delivered on time. You'll both be fine, so I can hold the two of you in my arms, and we can be a family."

"Thank you." I whispered, lightly kissing his lips

"No problem. It's part of my job." He laughed, pulling me down so that I was laying beside him

It was so nice to be held in his arms again. Which reminded me…

"Why are you out of bed?" I demanded, sitting up a little bit

"My beautiful wife was crying and I was sitting around, still as a stone. Did you really think that I would leave you here by yourself shaking and crying like you were?"

"It could have just been hormones." I pointed out

"You've never cried that hard just because of hormones alone."

"Not even over a pair of shoes?"

"Not even over a pair of shoes, Ali."

"Jazzy, what would I do without you?"

"Paint this baby's nursery alone, without me and my beautiful voice and some other distractions I may just be able to provide."

"You'll help me?" I squealed

"Course I will darlin'."

We had decided to paint the room a neutral color after all. I could always add intricate gender-biased details later.

"Let's get this room painted." He chuckled, helping me up

"Can you hand me that can of sky blue paint?" I asked, gesturing to one of the cans in the corner, while I opened two new rollers

"Sure thing." He smiled

I heard him let out a little grunt of pain as he leaned over, and that just broke my heart.

He opened the can and spilled the contents into a rolling tray. I handed him a roller.

"Are you okay?" I asked him, looking into his blue eyes

"Never been better." He grinned, covering his roller in paint

We worked in silence, only stopping to make sure we were painting in the same direction.

No more than 45 minutes later we had finished and the room resembled the glorious blue of a Texas sky.

We sat there waiting to put on a second coat and I became lost in my inner thoughts. Picturing a beautiful baby with Jasper's gorgeous eyes in my arms. Seeing Jasper holding our baby and singing to it. Watching our baby sleep. Spending time as a family.

I heard Jasper let out an over-exaggerated sigh bringing me back to the present.

"Bored?" I giggled

"It's like watching paint dry." He complained

"Really?" I muttered in a sarcastic tone

"Let's do something while we wait."

"Like?" I teased, putting a spot of blue paint on his nose

He took the roller out of my hand and leaned in towards me.

"I'm bored." I sighed, pouting my lips

"Oh, well I think we can handle that." He grinned, tipping me over and pressing his lips to mine as I let out a sigh of commitment

"We should really paint the clouds." I panted

"Well, I was actually thinking of something else." He smiled, scooping me up in his arms

I couldn't help letting out a giggle, knowing I had a fairly good idea where this was going.

My want, need and lust disappeared when we arrived in the kitchen.

"You tease." I hissed, "You give me a toe curling kiss, tell me that you have plans for me, and then take me to the kitchen expecting me to cook for you?"

"Of course not. I'm going to cook for you."

Then he pointed to my little bump of a stomach.

"And for you." He added

"You sure you're up to this?" I asked him, knowing that he knew that I wasn't talking about cooking for me

"I'm just fine, Ali."

"Now, what are you two craving?" he asked

I pondered this only for a little moment.

"An omelet."

"Just only an omelet?" he grinned

"No. You know the one."

"Do I?" he teased

"Yes. The Texas one with salsa and cheese and stuff." He leaned over and opened the fridge

"Eggs…cheese…and stuff. Gotcha." He smiled, pulling the ingredients from the fridge and placing them down by the stove

He lifted me up and placed me on the counter.

I watched as he placed a pan on the burner and turned on the flame.

"Spray it with Pam first." I reminded him, "You don't want this to end like it did in college." I laughed

"You remember that?" he grinned

"Of course I do. How could I forget it? You almost burned down our apartment."

"And your closet."

"_And_ my closet."

**PLEASE REVIEW FOR A FASTER UPDATE!**


	32. Jasper: Pills and Scrapbooks

**So what I'm going to say is going to make me sound crazy, unless you're a writer. But I'm a character writer, which basically means that I develop characters and they make their own decision. So they grow, blossom, and mature and get themselves into scenarios I've never even dreamed of, and quite frankly, sometimes this bothers me. Because as of right now, Alice and Jasper have gotten themselves into some trouble, and are coming up with decisions and choices that I didn't have mapped out for them, so be prepared for quite a change in my fictional world. PLEASE REVIEW**

"_I'm gonna make you the best omelet you have ever had, darlin'."_

"_Is that so?" she asked, pulling herself up onto the counter, swinging her feet_

"_Don't tease me like that, Ali." I breathed, edging closer to her_

"_Who's teasing, Jazz?"_

"_We have class in 45 minutes, and you still haven't eaten breakfast."_

"_We could skip breakfast." She smirked_

"_But it is the most important meal of the day."_

"_I prefer dessert." She whispered, pressing her lips to my neck_

"_Alice."_

"_Yes?" she asked, continuing to kiss my neck moving down to my chest_

"_Kiss me, Ali."_

"_Jazz you're on fire."_

"_That's just me baby." I laughed_

"_No really." She shrieked, hopping off of the counter_

"_Crap. What the hell do I do?"_

"_How am I supposed to know?"_

"_Alicccce." I hissed_

_It appeared that my jeans had gotten stuck in the stove burner._

"_I don't know. Take off your pants!"_

_Not exactly the way I wanted to hear that statement used at the moment._

_I slipped off my jeans and let them fall to the floor, stomping out the flames on the seat of them._

"_It's okay, Ali. The fire's out."_

"_Then why are there flames on the floor? My shoes!"_

_All I saw was a blur of long black curls fly past me into our bedroom._

"_Turn off the freaking burner, Jazz."_

_Oh, crap, I'd totally forgotten that._

_I turned the switch to off, and hurried through the smoke into our bedroom._

_I couldn't help cracking up at what she was doing._

"_There's no time to lose, Jasper. Help me."_

"_Is there a reason you're throwing the contents of your closet into the street?"_

"_To save them from the fire, obviously. Do you know how many designer dresses I just saved? Not to mention the Manolo Blahniks you bought me for graduation? And the Louis Vuitton bag you bought for our anniversary? And the…_

"_I get it, Alice." I laughed, "You saved your clothing and everything I ever bought you."_

"_Know what went out the window first?"_

"_Please do enlighten me."_

"_A scrapbook of us."_

"_You have a scrapbook of us?"_

"_Mmmhhhmm."_

"_I'll go down and get all of your things. The fire stopped. But maybe we should take a day off from classes just in case."_

"_Sounds good." She smiled, before pecking me on the lips_

_I took her laundry basket and went down to the street to start picking up all of the clothing. Only smiling when my hand felt a book bind that could only be the scrapbook._

We had finished breakfast, and Alice was trying to re-contact her clients to accept their wedding dates.

"Hey, Al."

"Yeah, Jazz?"

"Any idea you know where that scrapbook went?"

"In the top drawer of my night table, babe."

I headed over to her side of the bed and opened up the drawer. The contents of it made me gasp.

The scrapbook was right at the top, but that wasn't what caught my eye and cause my gasp.

There, in all its labeled, official glory, sat a full bottle of pills. The ones that were supposed to help her gain weight.

"Alice."

"Yeah, Jazzy?"

"Don't, yeah, Jazzy, me. Damn it, Ali. Why is this bottle of pills full?"

"Why are you going through my stuff?" she demanded, storming into the room

"I asked you my question first, Alice."

"That's my business."

"I was looking for the scrapbook where you told me it was located. I didn't expect to find this."

"What's the big deal, Jasper?"

"The big deal? Alice, are you trying to kill yourself? Our baby? You're under weight, and you should be damn glad that I didn't know about this sooner. I am furious. Beyond furious. Do you feel overweight or something?"

"No."

"Because you will gain weight because you're pregnant. And these pills, yes, they will add to it a little bit, but you can't carry a healthy child if you are underweight."

"I thought there might be a chance that it would hurt the baby."

"Alice, Edward, your brother gave you those pills, he knows they wouldn't hurt you or the baby. He's a trained physician, and you're blood related. He wouldn't risk harming you like that. If you're worried about your weight, I can help you, I won't let you continue on like this."

She sat down on the bed in silence, and I sat next to her, taking her small hand in mine.

"When Rosalie was a sophomore, well, you know, but she became anorexic. No person should ever have to witness what she went through, or go through it. Alice, she cried herself to sleep every night, and stopped eating. And yes, she got skinnier, but she looked horrid. Pale and sickly, at a constant. I can't bear to see you like this, even if it's not your fault."

"But, Alice, you have to take these." I shook the tiny bottle, "They will help you, and they will not hurt you."

"Okay." She whispered

"Do you need to talk, Ali?"

"No, no, Jasper. I think I'm good. Thank you, and I'm so sorry."

"I know." I smiled

"I have some clients…

"Go. But start taking these again, tomorrow. Okay?"

"Or what?" she grinned

"I'll put _you _on bed rest."

"You wouldn't."

"Oh yes, darlin', I would."

**PLEASE REVIEW FOR A SNEAK PEEK AND FASTER UPDATE. ALSO, CHECK OUT MY NEW STORY, "THE HAPPIEST PLACE ON EARTH" & LEAVE A REVIEW [=**


	33. Bella: Falling Apart

Something was up. Something was different. Very different.

Alice and Jasper weren't themselves. I mean, physically, and in attire they were themselves but they weren't Alice and Jasper.

They weren't holding hands on the table for all to see. There was no sparkle in Jasper's eye every time he caught a glance of Alice. They were not in their own world murmuring sweet nothings in each other's ears. You could still see the love in each other's eyes, but it was more like watching Rosalie and Emmett before they were discovered. Definitely not the Alice and Jasper we had grown accustomed to over the years.

"Pardon me." Alice murmured, sliding her chair across the tiles causing a loud groan

"You alright darlin'?"

"Yes, Jasper. Just using the bathroom if that's all right with you."

Another odd thing. It was usually Jazz or Jazzy. Honey, baby. But not now, just Jasper.

She scurried put of the room and Carlisle and Esme shared a worried glance.

Jasper began scooping spaghetti onto her plate.

"Jasper, honey, I think Alice had enough to eat." Esme smiled, patting his shoulder

"She only had a bit of her salad. It's not good for her. She needs carbs."

"Did Alice tell you about the.." Edward began

"Yes. And that's why I'm worried. She's barely eating, and the pill bottle was full. I've been watching her take them now, but she had been afraid that they would hurt the baby."

His head was in his hands now, and was he shaking?

I had connected all the pieces. They weren't fighting and they weren't mad at each other, but Alice had hidden something from him. And now Jasper was even more protective of her than before. There was a tension there that had not been existent before.

Alice and Jasper knew what the other one was going to do before they decided it themselves. Before the other one opened their mouths the opposite knew if they were excited or sad and why that was.

This situation was new to both of them, and obviously uncomfortable.

Esme started to rub his shoulder, and Alice arrived back in the room a few minutes later.

"You told them?" she hissed

My eyes shot back to Jasper, but her gaze was not focused on him. Instead, her brother.

"Alice…" he interjected, then he changed his mind, "Yes. Your parents and friends had a right to know."

"Nice, Edward. Are there any secrets around here?" she yelled

Emmett cleared his throat.

'I'm getting a beer from the fridge. Anyone else?"

A couple of hands went up. That's when I noticed Rosalie, who looked very morose and pale.

What was going on with "our family"? We'd been separated for just about a month and tension was thick everywhere.

"Enough." I whispered

Everyone turned to look at me.

"Look at us. Take a look around. What happened to us? What happened to who we were in high school? College? Best friends who knew everything about each other. And ever since we branched off, we've separated and don't even know what each of us are going through."

"She's right." Edward agreed, shaking his head, "We've lost touch with the people who complete us. We used to get together weekly. This is the first time that we have gotten together since Jasper's accident."

"But you kids can fix that, don't you see?" Esme laughed, "Right now. Let's go. Share the newest bit of information you have."

The room was silent in response.

"I'll go." Edward offered, squeezing my hand, "I am now in the running for head of surgery at the hospital, and I've asked Bella to move in with me."

"Well it's about time." Alice and Jasper breathed simultaneously, before grinning at each other

"I've gotten the go ahead to start writing my sequels, and I've been approved for a three book deal. I have a screenwriter looking over the first novel and we're working out permissions and rights."

"That's wonderful, Bella." Esme cooed

"Well, as all of you know, I'm pretty sure. I'm off of bed rest, and I'll be going back to work in a few days." Jasper grinned

"And now that Jasper is up and about and heading back to work, I was able to book some big weddings so I'll be pretty busy, but it's all good, and I'll have tons of mula coming in."

"My jobs good too. Business is good. Yorkie finally came out of his shell and is moving up in ranks. Still quivers when I smile at him, buy hey, I'm a scary guy." Emmett chuckled, taking a large helping of spaghetti and shoving it into his mouth

"And what about you, Rosalie?" Carlisle asked, "Surely something has happened to you recently. Good or bad. With your job, or I don't know."

"Something did happen." She agreed, looking at Emmett nervously

"Babe, you don't have to say anything if it makes you uncomfortable."

"I think that I can."

"What is it?"Alice practically squealed

That's when I saw the tears beginning to formulate in the corner of her eyes, and her hand went up to pull her hair back from her face. Emmett began rubbing soothing circles in her back.

"This isn't good news, but I guess you guys should know that I, that we, um, that, Emmett and I…"

She covered her mouth and ran to the bathroom, a loud sob escaping from her chest.

"Bella." Alice called, motioning for us to follow Rosalie into the bathroom

She was sitting on the bathroom floor with her arms wrapped around her legs, and her legs tight towards her chest. Basically, curled into a ball. This situation reminded me of when Jake had walked out on me and Alice and Rosalie had taken care of me at the club when I had literally broke down.

"Be-Bella, Al-Alice, I lost the, the b-baby." She sobbed, wrapping her arms around me, crying into my shoulder

What baby? Rosalie was pregnant? How?

Alice's face paled. Had those pills Edward and Jasper had been talking about have to do with something about possibly losing her baby? Was that why she and Jasper were acting odd?

Something was going on with my family and I needed to fix it.

**I know, I know. It's late and it's short, but please, bear with me. Wednesday was my birthday and I was running around. Thursday was hectic as well. So now the plot is going somewhere, it's not all babies and fairy . I've ripped the carpet out from beneath your feet my dear readers. At least FIFTEEN REVIEWS until the next chapter. Only got ten last time, and considering the number of followers and hits I have that is very, very low. So please review and watch our little Forks Friends mature and grow…You don't even want to know what's up my sleeve [=**

**PLEASE REVIEW **


	34. Edward: Adding fuel to the fire

**Late again, I know, I know. But hey, I'll be updating on Wednesday as well, and I'll be updating my other stories in the next few days too. for those of you who like my human fan fictions, check out my new all human one, "The Happiest Place on Earth". It's just getting started, and is just begging for some feedback and suggestions. Lemme know watcha think. Here we go!**

"Emmet, is Rosalie alright?" Esme gasped, placing her wine glass down on the table

"No. She lost the baby two weeks ago."

"Oh, the poor dear. Did you go to Carlisle or Edward?"

He was already shaking his head.

"I couldn't bring her to tell either of them. She was so upset already. I could not bear to see her brought to tears yet again."

"Who did you bring her to?" I spoke up

"Dr. Zafrina Yash."

"Good choice." Carlisle nodded, "she's lost a few children herself. It's good that Rosalie had someone to talk to. Miscarriages are tough, even this early along."

"I just wish I could so something more for her." He breathed

"Let the girls talk to her. Bella and Alice are her best friends, and they are the only people who she will trust right now, besides you. Rosalie may not have wanted a baby right now, but she was still growing it inside her and getting used to the idea of having a baby. You did all that you could." I promised

"Edward is right. And everything happens for a reason. As morbid as it is, maybe now isn't the time for her to have a baby. When you are both ready and prepared, you can try again. There's a miracle inside of each of us, and Rosalie will undoubtedly receive hers."

I felt extremely horrible for Rosalie. I couldn't imagine Bella going through this, or my own sister.

At the moment, I feared for my sister. Alice could very well lose the baby. Right now she was underweight, and she was extremely petite and delicate to begin with. My sister and best friend could very well lose their child too.

_There was a knock on my bedroom door._

"_I'm studying." I hissed_

"_Eddy, it's me." A voice whispered_

"_Come in, Ali." I sighed, pushing my textbooks to the perimeter of my desk, and flipping the desk lamp off and the regular lights on_

"_I have no one to play with." She frowned_

"_What about, er- Isabella?"_

"_She's playing with her friend, Jacob."_

"_And dad?"_

"_Daddy's doing research for a surgery. Mommy told me to go find you."_

"_Alice, I have a huge chemistry test tomorrow first period."_

"_But this is chemistry." She insisted, holding up a plastic baby doll by its arm_

"_Just for a little bit, okay?" I asked, glancing at my watch_

"_Alright." She grinned, grabbing my hand to pull me out of my room and down the steps_

"_You can have this baby doll."_

"_Does it have a name?"_

"_Yes, she does. Her name is Bella."_

"_Your friend's name?"_

"_Of course." She giggled, handing me a small pink cap for the doll's head_

"_And what's the name of yours?"_

'_My son's name is Anthony, just like your second name."_

_Well, that was kind of thoughtful._

"_Well, I'm honored to be named after your child."_

"_Don't thank me now, Edward. Make sure you thank me when I actually have a baby. And then me and its daddy will name the baby after you if it's a boy."_

"_Here." She smiled, handing me an empty plastic bottle_

_I held the bottle to the doll's mouth and sighed, trying to think of the formulas that would be on the test tomorrow_

"_Edward, support Anthony's head. You don't want him to get hurt." She warned_

"_Right." I agreed, adjusting my position_

"_Don't cry, little baby." She hummed, rocking the plastic doll back and forth, "It's time for you to go to sleep."_

_I put the doll down and observed my sister. The doll balanced in her arms just right. The way she stroked the doll's head, and hummed a lullaby to it. She supported the head, and rocked it back and forth._

_Motherhood suited her, and I yearned for the day when she would find a man she loved whom she could raise a child with._

Later that night, so many years ago, I tucked her into bed, and pulled the comforter up to her chin.

"_Some day." I whispered, brushing back her black curls with my hand, "Some day you'll find a man who loves you, who will give you a beautiful wedding, and together you will have beautiful children, that you can tuck in at night."_

_I placed her doll named Bella beside her, and kissed her forehead._

"_Goodnight, Alice. Sweet dreams."_

"I think we're good now." Alice smiled, ushering Rosalie into the room with one hand, the other on her now slightly showing baby bump

"You come sit next to me, Rosalie, honey." Esme smiled, reaching out for her hand

"Okay." She sniffed, sitting down, while Esme rubbed soothing circles into her back

"Alice, I-" Jasper started

"Oh, I know, I'm so-"

"Me too."

"Oh Jazz." She whispered, wrapping her small arms around him, and sighing contently into his shoulder

"Let's not fight ever again." Jasper smiled, putting his forehead against hers, before leaning in to share a quick, yet meaningful kiss

I turned to Bella.

"How are you?" I whispered

"Me? I'm fine." She laughed, "I mean, Alice is the one who was in a fight with her husband, and having some weight issues. Rosalie just lost her baby. And me, well, everything's going perfectly for me."

"That's why I'm asking how you are."

"But I told you everything was perfect."

"And are you okay with that?" I asked, raising a brow

"No." she scowled, "I'm a little jealous."

"Ah."

"Alice is getting all this attention, and now everyone's going to feel bad for Rosalie."

"And there will be no one left to fuss over you?"

"Well there's you, but you just pepper me with compliments. There's no drama or fear. We just work."

"So you want to add some fuel to the fire? Upset the kettle a little bit, just so you can have some fun, right?"

"I guess." She sighed, not seeing where I was going with this

"Can you be free next weekend?"

"Yes. But what about your promotion?"

"I've already worked extra hours, and now, I have plans with my girlfriend."

"That's what your big idea is. Plans? How are nice evening or weekend plans going to cause a tad of drama in our quaint little relationship."

"You're going to introduce me to Charlie."

"I-I'm going to what?" she gasped

"Introduce me to your father. As your boyfriend." I smirked

"But, Edward."

"Yes?"

"He has a gun."

Valid point.

**Nothing like dating the chief's .**

**.REVIEW.**


	35. Emmett: For all eternity

_Some of you asked for my info. Here we go:_

_Youtube account- SecretlyAlice _

_Twitter- SecretlyAlice_

_LiveJournal- SecretlyAlice21_

_Website- HowOpposedAreYouToGrandTheftAuto (dot) Webs (dot) Com_

_Anything else? Just ask. You guys are awesome._

**REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. FOR AN ****EXTRA UPDATE****.**

Things never turn out the way you plan. Sometimes, it's for the better. It happens for a positive reason.

On the other hand, sometimes it makes everything fall completely downhill.

It started out on a good note.

I was going to propose.

Rosalie was the best thing that could have ever happened to me. We just fit together. So maybe she wore the pants in the relationship, I didn't care. It was that way with Alice and Jasper.

All that I knew, was that I wanted to wake up in the morning and see her golden-colored hair sprawled out across her pillow. I wanted to see her porcelain colored skin, against mine. Her dancing blue eyes, and her dainty smile.

I had spent hours upon hours, days upon days, planning out the perfect proposal.

I wanted the location to be perfect. The timing amazing.

Of course, growing up with Alice I had plenty of ideas.

I could have hidden the ring in a slice of a cake, for one.

No, Rosalie didn't eat cake. Well, she only ate red velvet cake, which was usually only around on Valentine's Day.

I could drop it in a glass of champagne.

But she didn't drink champagne, and she was pregnant.

So, I had settled for doing it the old fashioned way. Which mean that I'd been carrying around a velvet box in my pocket for three weeks.

Part of me wished that I could have taken Jasper or Edward with me to pick out the ring. Or even Bella or Alice.

But the entire gang was slowly drifting apart, and I was forced to go alone.

I thought that I did well with the ring. It was pure gold, laced with tiny diamonds, with quite a large rock in the center. Ostentatious, I'd say, but that's what my Rosie loved.

I'd also gotten her a brand new BMW convertible, but she would get that later.

The plan was to get her a day off from work, and I planned little things for her to do all day.

I unset her alarm clock, and left a bottle of Vanilla bath pearls beside the bathtub. A bottle of champagne, and a box filled with caramel-milk chocolates.

I'd pre-ordered her favorite romantic movies, and ordered her favorite Italian food.

She had the entire day off to pepper and pamper herself, and then I had promised her a "splendid evening" at her favorite restaurant accompanied by me.

At seven o clock on the dot, I met her on her the landing of her steps and gaped at her when she gave me the most gorgeous smile I'd ever seen, and took my hand. She looked ravishing in a tight, scarlet colored halter dress and matching heels that wrapped around her calves with ribbons.

Hand in hand we exited the car and entered the restaurant.

"_Oh, Emmett. This is beautiful." She gushed, "We should make this a habit. Like, once a week we go out for dinner."_

"_I think that can be arranged." I grinned, glad that she was enjoying herself_

"_Excuse me, Em, I just need to run to the ladies room for a minute."_

_Perfect. This gave me time to set up for the proposal._

"_That's fine." I laughed, "You are carrying a baby, after all. You know, that whole, increase in having to use the bathroom thing? I get it."_

_She laughed, and grabbed her clutch, before scurrying off to the bathroom._

_I sat back and admired the candle lit table, sprinkled with rose petals._

_I patted my pocket to make sure that the box containing the diamond ring was there._

_I straightened out my tie, and smoothed my jacket. _

_Rosalie was about to be mine. Forever._

_But what if she said no? Surely she could say no. What if she thought the only reason I was proposing because of the baby? What if she said no? She could say no. Rosalie could say no._

_No, she wouldn't. She would say yes. She had to. She would._

_Yes, Emmett. She would say yes._

_I could imagine her returning, a bright, cheery smile on her face. She'd sit down, and I'd get down on my knee and tell her that she mean the world to me, and that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her._

_But this never happened._

"_Emmett." I heard a whisper_

"_Rosalie." I breathed, frowning when I saw her face_

_Tears were streaming down her face. Black lines of mascara trailing down her cheeks. Her hair was slightly messed up, and she was shaking._

"_Emmett." She whispered again, hiding herself under my arms_

"_Oh, Rosalie, baby, what happened?"_

"_I went to the bathroom, and there, there was blood. There was blood, Emmett."_

_Blood. Like her period? But if she was pregnant then…_

_If she was pregnant…_

"_Em, I think I lost the baby." She finally managed to breathe_

_I tossed a hundred dollar bill on the table, and wrapped my arms around her, leading her to the car._

_I turned on the heater, and let her lay across my lap, crying and mumbling about how she should have never wished that she didn't want the baby. About how it was her fault. That she should have wanted the baby from the start. Her Fault. All her fault._

"_But it's not your fault, babe. Rosalie, we knew that the chances of having a baby were slim from the start, and I still love you. I will always love you."_

"_But we were so close." She whispered, "We were so close. I finally was pregnant. We never even imagined that I could be, and I thought that I could finally have a baby. We could finally have our baby, Em."_

"_And we will, Rosalie. When the timing is right."_

"_I wanted it so badly."_

"_I know baby, I know."_

I sat in that car rubbing soothing circles into her back for countless hours. Long enough, that the sky turned black, and the restaurant lights went off, and the parking lot was empty.

And for her, I would sit there for eternity. As long as it would take, I would be there for her. I would wait for her forever.

I just only wish that I could have taken the opportunity to ask before it was too late.

**Aw, guys. This chapter was very difficult for me to write since I'm a character writer and I didn't originally plan for this to happen. Like I said before, my characters develop, grow, and make decisions on their own that ruin my plot outlines, but in the end, make for an even better story than originally planned.**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW. (perhaps an extra update this weekend if we get 15 reviews? That'd be 3 in one week!)**


	36. Rosalie:With a lil' help from my friends

**I am so sorry that this is going up late, yet again. I really am. Problem is, I have no laptop charger, so I've been mooching off of my mom's, and she uses hers all the time. And by the time I get control of a charger, I have to make sure that schoolwork gets done first. So this is like the first chance I've gotten to type something up, but it is extra long, and I hope you like it! 15 reviews for a quicker update!**

"Enough!" Alice yelled, pulling me out of my comfortable bed

"Aliiiiice." I hissed

"Nope. Not going to work. You're getting up and moving on with your life."

"you don't understand."

"No, I don't. But I DO know that this is not going to help you. Wallowing in self-pity is not going to bring that baby back. It will happen when the timing is right, but right now, you need to get up, shower, get dressed and come shopping with Bella and I, so that you can go back to work, fiercer and more fashion conscious than ever."

"And your opinion on this?" I raised an eyebrow, looking hopefully at the quiet girl in the corner, eager that she would side with me

Silence.

"Bella?" I asked, actually getting out of bed and walking to the corner

Alice joined me.

"Bella!"

Still no response.

"Isabella Maria Swan, answer me or I swear to god, I will tell Edward that you're cheating on him!" Alice shrieked

"What?" she smiled, putting her copy of Wuthering Heights on her lap."

"Someone's in love." Alice grinned

That had me up and ready for dirt. I could try to have fun today.

"Huh? What, no? I'm just reading. Rosalie, Alice is right. You should get out of bed and go shopping or something."

"But I am out of bed talking to you, and waiting for you to spill the details about why you have the sick look on your face." I smirked, placing my hand on my hip, waiting for her to actually tell us something other than huh, or what.

"Edward and I had a date last night, and it was ridiculously romantic. Candles, flowers, expensive dinner. All out. And then we had a lovely evening together in his apartment."

"Together?" Alice repeated

"Yeah, like, together, together?"

Her porcelain skin was tomato red.

"Alice, Edward is your brother, isn't this an odd conversation to be having?"

"No." she laughed

"So your answer is?" I pried

"No, not together, together, yet."

"Then this just gives us another reason to head out to the mall to go shopping."

"Perhaps more intimate?" I giggled

"Oh no. No, no, no. You two are not doing this to me."

"Oh yes, we are." Alice whispered, as we edged closer and closer towards her until she was literally cornered

"Rosalie, get in the shower. And then get dressed. I'll take care of this one." She grinned evilly, signaling to Bella

I locked myself in the bathroom, and prepped myself to take a shower.

After turning the faucet to hot I looked at myself in the mirror.

Me, Rosalie Hale. The beautiful girl who had been offered modeling jobs and made men's jaws literally drop. The girl with the perfect yellow-gold blonde hair, with piercing blue eyes that could distract anyone. Perfect creamy colored skin, and rosy cheeks. Long eyelashes, and a very low metabolism, allowing me to eat like a guy and have the body of a model.

I could do this. I wouldn't forget the baby, but I could try to move on. I had Emmett, and he would help me. Alice and Bella, as well.

I stepped into the shower and let the steam overwhelm me. I scrubbed all of my troubles away with my Vanilla Lavender shampoo, and soothed my mourning with my coconut conditioner.

For everything I washed, the more renewed and bold I felt. By the time I was heading back to my bedroom, cocooned in my towel, I was beginning to feel like myself again.

I slipped on a blood red wrap-around dress and a pair of matching sling back wedges. Next I slid some conditioner through my hair, so that my natural curls would shine when my hair dried. I applied some simple makeup. Light, natural looking eye shadow, a tad of mascara, a light coat of lip gloss, and a spritz of Vanilla Sugar Perfume.

"Ready?" I smiled, stepping out into the living room where Alice and Bella were having a stare down

"Yes." Alice murmured, before whipping around and eyeing my outfit suspiciously, "You look radiant, Rose. Better now?"

"It's going to take a while longer." I admitted, "But I want to get my mind off of it for now."

"My thoughts exactly." She smirked, closing Bella's book and dragging her to my front door

"Don't make me hide your classics collection." She threatened, opening the door and literally pushing her into the Porsche

Bella frowned, and continued to pretend to paw at the back window like an upset puppy dog.

"No dice." Alice laughed, hopping into the driver's seat, as I climbed into the passenger side

I turned the radio on and switched to my favorite station.

"Ugh, Rose, you have been hanging out with Emmett way too much." Alice complained, "Seriously? Classic rock? Put on some preppy pop princess music. My little cousin Claire got me into Miley Cyrus. Edward isn't too fond of my new music choice."

Bella snorted from the backseat.

"He got to you, too, didn't he?" she gasped

"Yes." She murmured, "All of my music, gone. Replaced with classical, "worthy of being listened to" Mozart crap."

"He'll learn to compromise with you eventually. At least piano music is kind of romantic. Though I much prefer when Jasper seduces me with his guitar. The way his fingers brush the chords is like-

"Alice!" Bella and I hissed simultaneously

"Excuse me for getting carried away." She huffed, "It's just too easy when you have a hot, southern, cowboy for a husband rather than some football player or OCD heart surgeon."

I reacted impulsively, which resulted in me sticking my tongue out at Alice.

"I was only kidding." She lied

_Right._

We arrived at the mall, and persuaded Bella to get out of the car with the promise of stopping at Borders before we left.

"First off, Bella. She needs a cute, bringing home her boyfriend, outfit."

Bella blushed.

"Oh?"I smirked, "Good enough to bring home to the chief of police?"

"Well, I think so." She mumbled, as Alice directed us into a store that I hadn't caught the name of

I decided to talk to Bella while the pixie threw random articles of clothing at us, and the young cashier gaped.

"Does Charlie know about Jake?" I thought out loud

"Not unless Jake has talked to Billy, and him Charlie. I didn't have the heart to tell him. Charlie has wanted me to end up with Jake since we were seven. I couldn't tell him that he walked out on me."

"And Edward?"

"I love him, and if Charlie can't accept that, I'll be upset, but I want to continue my relationship anyway."

"You are so marrying Edward." I laughed

"Isn't it great?" Alice practically shrieked, appearing out of nowhere

"Isn't what great?"

"Bella will officially be my sister."

"We don't even know if Edward wants to marry me." Bella interjected

"Of course he does." Alice sighed, waving the comment aside, "Now, try on this dress with this cardigan and these shoes. I'll take the rest of the pile and pay for it at the counter." She grabbed my pile from me.

Bella sighed, handing over the enormous pile of clothing, and marched off to the dressing room.

I followed behind slowly, stopping to brush my fingers against a beautiful maternity summer dress.

I let out an automatic sigh, and let the material fall back into place.

"Are you expecting?" A young girl whom looked close to my age asked

"Not…anymore."

"Oh you poor thing." She frowned, "I know I'm just some random stranger, but I lost a baby. Two, actually. If you ever need someone to talk to, I'll give you my number. I'm no expert, but I know what it's like to lose something that you love, even if you didn't want it at the time."

"I'd love to be able to talk to someone actually." I admitted

She scribbled her number down on a piece of paper.

"My name's Vera." She smiled

"Rosalie."

"That's a beautiful name."

"Thank you. I was named for my grandmother, you don't really hear it anymore."

"Even so, I think it's pretty. Call me and let me know when you're free. I work horrid hours, but I'm sure I can figure something out if you'd like to meet for a latte or cappuccino."

"Wait a minute. Vera Sadie?"

"Yes." She laughed

"Rosalie Hale. I worked with you on the Lebowitz case last spring. You're a lawyer right?"

"I'd nearly forgotten." She laughed, "I specialize in more of what your brother, Jasper does, more criminal defense, but I do believe that yes, I have worked with you."

"Rose, the dress looks great on Bella, so I just bought it for her. Is there a specific store you want to-

She stopped when she noticed Vera.

"Hi?" she laughed

"Oh! Sorry, Al. Alice this is Vera, she works with Jasper actually. Vera, this is Alice, Jasper's wife."

"It's nice to meet you." Alice smiled

"Same here. You wouldn't believe how much Jasper talks about you in the office! He's even got a framed picture of your sonogram, and a list of possible baby names on his desk."

Alice smiled, obviously thrilled that Jasper was as excited about this as she was. I watched them talk, and noticed Alice's hands travel down to her stomach, to cradle it.

Would I ever be so lucky to carry and grow another being?

Would Emmett stay with me even if I couldn't?

**Review. Review. Review.**

**15 reviews gets you an early update (:**


	37. Bella: Ready for anything

**Late for the millionth time, I know. Here's the deal. I do not have ownership of a laptop charger, and therefore have been mooching off of my mom's, and am rarely given the opportunity to have a while to sit down and write while my computer is charging. So, I know, lame excuses, but here we are, with Bella's POV, and then this Wednesday, oh boy, do I have a surprise for you. So surprising that I didn't even know I was going to do it until yesterday. And maybe an extra chapter over Thanksgiving break??? 15 reviews so I can update before Wednesday.**

**(Bella's entire outfit can be found at Forever 21…)**

Charlie accepted all too easily when I called him and asked if I could come over for dinner this week. What frightened me, was that I told him I was bringing over a guest, and he still agreed to it, no questions asked. Why would he even want me over for dinner in the first place? Would he not think it odd that I invited myself over? And wasn't he the least bit suspicious of my unnamed, genderless, dinner guest.

But no, no questions asked. He accepted the invitation, and didn't even mention Jacob.

Something was up.

"Relax, love." Edward murmured, kissing the crown of my head

We were standing in the middle of the kitchen. _Our _kitchen.

Edward had given up his apartment and moved in with me. His reasoning? He didn't want me living in his bachelor pad that was more of a pit stop than a home. And, my house was closer to the hospital.

I was standing here with my hair in a tight ponytail, and my bangs, plastered to my forehead with sweat. I donned one of Edward's under shirts and a pair of sweatpants.

Needless to say, Alice would not be proud.

I took out a large Ziploc bag and shook the mixed salad out of the bowl into the awaiting bag.

"I'm fine." I huffed,

"You're a horrid liar." He chuckled, wrapping his arms around me, while I finished compressing the bag of lettuce

"Alright. Well, maybe I'm just a little nervous and suspicious."

"Just a tad?"

"Yes." I squeaked, disappointed that he had caught me in the act of lying once again

"Perhaps I could be of assistance." He breathed, sending a chill down my spine

"H-how?" I stammered, my mind calculating what he could possibly mean by that simple statement

He leaned down and pushed a strand of loose hair back before framing my face with his pale hands and kissing me softly.

The kiss deepened ever so slightly, and next thing I knew I was backed up against the counter, my hands gripping his gorgeous bronze hair.

His arms lowered around my waist, and he propped me up on top of the counter, my grip tightening even further, our kiss more desperate, more urgent, more yearning.

He started to pull my t-shirt over my head, but I had to stop him before I lost control.

"Not here." I panted

He nodded, scooping me up without breaking our kiss, heading into the bedroom.

There were boxes everywhere, and a spreadsheet over the floor because Alice was coming over to start painting tomorrow.

But I simply didn't care. Edward was finally going to be mine in every single way, and I didn't need the help of my brand new purchases from the shopping trip.

"You sure about this?"

"Positive."

"I love you Isabella Swan."

"I love you too, Edward Cullen." I breathed, moving my fingers to unbutton his shirt, while he slipped the t-shirt over my head…

*****Insert Lemon Here*****

"That was…

"Amazing?" he suggested

"No."

"No?"

"Better than amazing. Exhilarating, I don't know."

"For me as well." He smirked

We lay there tangled up in each other simply staring into each other's eyes.

I was enjoying the moment of silence and bliss until it was brought to a halt with the sound of my ringtone.

I tried to ignore it.

"It could be your editor or agent or someone important." Edward pointed out

"True." I sighed, kissing him on the lips, before rolling over and retrieving my cell phone

"Isabella Swan." I mumbled

"Bella? Bella! Do you not have a clock near you."

"Alicccce." I hissed

How did she do it? Every time Edward and I were about to kiss, or talk, or had just, well this was a first, but had just had sex, she managed to pester me with a phone call.

"Did I interrupt something?" she giggled, and I could picture her wiggling her eyebrows

I blushed tomato red even though she couldn't see me. Edward chuckled beside me.

"Oh my god, I did!" she shrieked, "Jazzy! Edward and Bella finally-

"Alice, I swear to god, if you tell Jasper I will kill you."

"Fine, I won't tell him." She lied, "So, did that new lingerie help you out at all?"

"What new lingerie?" Edward grinned

"Thanks, Alice."

"What the hell were you wearing that he finally decided to…

"Sweatpants and an undershirt. See? All those glamorous outfits and deathtraps are just a waste of money."

"I like when you dress up, too." Edward pouted

"See?" Alice huffed

"Fine. I'm hanging up with you."

"Wait!" she squealed, "I called you for a reason."

"I don't know. It's like you're psychic or something. Every time, I'm having an intimate moment with your brother. Boom. You call."

"Really, Bells, I only called to tell you that there's an outfit spread out for you on the floor of your closet. Under garments and all."

"Thank you, Alice. Let Edward know that there's an outfit for him in there as well."

"Will do."

"I want details later."

"Of course. You, me and Rose will get together again, and I'll share all of the details."

I hung up with Alice and pulled Edward from the bed.

"Alice picked out our outfits for tonight." I explained

His green eyes were dancing rapidly, which meant that he was amused by something.

"What are you getting a kick out of?"

"Lingerie." He laughed

"Maybe if you're nice, you'll see some later."

"And if I'm not?"

"We'd have to do something about that, as well."

I walked to the closet door, making sure to put an extra sway in my hips.

My eyes spotted the outfit. Once again, not bad. Alice was getting better. The older we got, the less I had to rein her in.

She left me what stores called a "casual dress", which I claimed to be an oxymoron.

This dress was charcoal colored with a crossover V-neckline, and had a large black belt in the middle. The sleeves were three quarters long, so I knew that Alice had probably left me some kind of bracelets somewhere.

She also left me a cute pair of boots. Suedette Buckle boots, that were black with accent buckles, an almond toe front, and they were pinched and scrunched.

I got dressed quickly, and went into the bathroom to fix my hair and makeup.

About half an hour later, I was ready, and Edward emerged to reveal a matching outfit to mine.

He wore a long sleeved, Charcoal, button up shirt, and black slacks.

"Ready to go, love?"

"Yes."

And I was ready. Ready for anything to be thrown at me. Ready to introduce Edward to Charlie as my boyfriend. Ready for everything except for what sat at Charlie's kitchen table drinking a can of Coke.

Jacob.

**Don't kill me! 15 reviews and I'll . Maybe some of you can guess the surprise now. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. Also, my review of New Moon will be on my livejournal.**

**LiveJournal(dot)com/SecretlyAlice**


	38. Jacob: Sympathy for the devil

**I can't believe I am doing this, but you guys want to see this guy's point of view, so here we are. Remember, 15 reviews, and I'll do an extra update.**

I was sitting in my favorite arm chair with a nice cold beer in hand, and some movie on. My focus was drifting because I'd met someone at the garage today. Nessie.

Really cute. Cream colored skin, chocolate brown eyes, bronze colored hair that fell in bouncy ringlets down her back. Smart, too. Quick and witty, and actually had a sense of cars.

She drove a nice one too. A Vanquish. Told me her dad bribed her with it or something, but it was her baby.

My daydreaming was interrupted with the ringing of my cell phone.

"Yo."

"Jacob?"

"Yeah…"

"Sorry to bother you, it's Charlie."

"Oh, hey, Charlie. Everything all right? Bella okay?"

"I was thinking that you would know actually."

"Why would I know?" I murmured, realizing that Bella hadn't told Charlie that we weren't together anymore

"Yeah, Charlie, I don't really see Bells all that much."

"But she said she was bringing someone to dinner…" he breathed

Cullen.

"Well, then, Jake. How about you come on over for dinner?"

"I, um, I wouldn't want to impose, Charlie."

"Nonsense, Jake."

"Charlie, no offense, but I don't think that's the best idea."

"Listen, don't you owe me a favor, kid? I mean, you didn't tell me that you and Bells were no longer dating each other." He pointed out, "And I just need you for some moral support when I meet this new guy."

"Fine. Listen, did Bella actually say she was bringing over a guy? She could be bringing home a girlfriend. Maybe it's Alice or Angela."

"If it were one of her friends she'd tell me straight out. This is a father to boyfriend dinner, I just know it. But she's providing dinner, so that'll make it worth your while I'm sure." He laughed

"I still don't think this is the right thing to be doing." I started

"Purely moral support." He reminded me

"Okay." I agreed, hanging up with him, knowing that with Charlie, moral support was the last thing he needed

He wanted bribery. Jealousy. Flattery.

He wanted Bella to be with me.

And frankly, I was over her.

* * *

After a nice, hot, relaxing shower, and changing into a nice dress shirt and jeans, I hopped into my car and drove to Charlie's house.

He was sitting on the couch with a Vitamin R in hand upon my arrival.

"Hey, kid." He smiled, when he saw me

"I didn't bring a housewarming gift or appetizer or anything." I murmured

"No need. Bella and her little fiend are bringing everything over. There's soda, and beer in the fridge."

I sauntered over to the fridge and grabbed a can of Pepsi.

I took the soda and sat down at the kitchen table remembering the last time I had sat here. Happier times. Easier times.

"_I hate pre-algebra." Bella mumbled, blowing the eraser marks off of her binder_

"_I can't wait until we drop it." Alice agreed_

"_True, but we can't drop it until senior year." I pointed out_

_They both grunted out of frustration in response._

"_Maybe eighth grade will be better?" Bella suggested_

"_I don't want to talk about it." Alice snapped_

"_Why not, pixie?" I laughed_

"_Jasper will be a freshman next year, while she's in eighth grade." Bella explained_

"_So take a year off from him. I'm available." I joked, waggling my eyebrows_

_I thought she was going to stab me with her led pencil._

"_I will never break up with him." She stated, "We're meant for each other."_

_I ignored crazy and turned to face Bella again._

"_What about you, Swan?"_

"_I'm keeping my options open for now." She smiled_

_Alice excused herself to go to the bathroom._

"_Maybe, we could, uh, hang out some time?" I suggested_

"_We're hanging out together right now." She reminded me, with a nervous laugh_

"_Maybe without shortie, ya know? More like how Angela Weber and Ben Cheney hang out?"_

"_Like a date?"_

"_Yeah, like a date."_

"_How about the movies? I think that's where most people go on first dates."_

"_The movie sounds good. We can go on Friday. I'll see if my dad can drive us."_

"_Good. I wouldn't want to show up in some police car with flashing lights." She grinned_

"Bella, will you please let me help you carry something?" a male voice asked

"Thanks, babe, but I've got it, and you're holding the salad already."

"It's an ounce heavy plastic bag. The last time you carried tupperwares like this you twisted your ankle."

"I've got it this time." She laughed

"Promise?"

"Yes." She giggled

I heard the door open and they made their way inside.

"Hey, dad." She called, closing the door behind her

"Where should I put the stuff?" the voice asked her, no doubt taking everything from her arms and starting towards the hallway

"Kitchen table is good."

I smelled her before I saw her. The scent of lavender, freesias, and strawberries burning at the brim of my nose.

She froze when she got to the kitchen table, no doubt, because I was sitting here.

"Charlie." She hissed

I gave her my best apologetic smile.

"Oh, hello, Jacob." Edward sighed, placing the assortment of containers on the table

"Hey, Edward."

"Hey kids." Charlie smirked, coming up behind them and clapping Bella on the shoulder, "So this is your guest, Bells? Dr. Cullen's son? Haven't seen you hang around with Bella in ages." He laughed

"Well, that's kind of what I was getting to." Bella blushed, taking Edward's hand for support, "Dad, this is Edward. Edward, my dad. I know you guys have met before, but, well, now we're spending time together a different way. Dad, Edward is my boyfriend and we're in the midst of moving in together."

That was like a stab in the back.

Moving in together so soon? Bella had thrown a hissy fit when I suggested living together a few years back. Charlie was the one who convinced her in the end.

Charlie didn't seem to like that idea either.

He sucked his cheeks and stomach in, like he did when he was trying to swallow bad news and not say anything.

"That's, er, great Bells. Nice to re-meet you, Edward." He mumbled, shaking his hand

"It's quite a pleasure to meet you." Edward smiled

Stupid, leech.

"Well, go on everyone. Sit down. I'll just reheat the food quickly and put out the salad while we wait."

"Will you be needing any help, love?" Edward asked, and you could tell it was a genuine question

Perhaps that's what made it more disgusting.

Anyone could see it. They were kind of cute together, and they did balance each other out. Clumsy and graceful. Writer and musician. Laid back and a workaholic.

I mean, who had ever heard of a best-selling author and a mechanic before? Some great, rich surgeon seemed to fit in better, anyway.

I watched as Bella looked through the cabinets to find four salad bowls, a rarity in Chief Swan's house. She ended up finding three glass ones, and a smaller children's cereal bowl, plastic.

She handed that one to me.

"I know you're not much of a salad person." She explained

So here I sat stabbing pieces of Ice berg lettuce drenched in some fancy salad dressing from a Tony the Tiger Kellogs bowl.

The meal was silent, and only the sound of scraping forks could be heard.

Finally, the oven beeped, and Bella jumped up to get the food from it.

Charlie turned to Edward with an evil look, and even I had to admit that I felt bad for the poor guy.

You didn't want to be dating the chief police's daughter, and be on his bad side. Like he'd warned me many times before, he had full access jail cells and pepper spray, and had license to carry a gun.

**Okay, 15 reviews until we get Edward's POV. & That could be sometime before Wednesday, but it's all up to you guys! And then we get back to Alice and Jasper. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW (:**


	39. Edward: Even The Ex Agrees

I don't understand why this update didn't work...but here you go, and chapter 40 will be up later tonight!

It was there, lying in bed next to Bella, that I finally possessed that feeling I'd been craving to have my entire life. That certain sense of belonging. Having someone who's life meant more to you than your own.

"That was…" she breathed

"Amazing?" I laughed dryly, licking my lips

"No."

Disappointment flooded my entire system.

"No?" I asked, my voice almost a squeak

"Better than amazing. Exhilarating, I don't know."

"For me as well." I smirked

It was moments like these that I had to admit that my live would be a living hell if it wasn't for my sister. If only I'd listened to her those many years ago, and done this the right way…

Then my thoughts were interrupted by Bella's cell phone ringing.

Reality came tumbling down.

"It could be your editor or agent or someone important." I pointed out, upset that she had a job and people to talk to

I wanted her to be just mine. All mine.

"True." she sighed, leaning over to kiss my lips, before rolling over and retrieving her cell phone

"Isabella Swan." she mumbled

How could a mumble sound like singing? She was quite a wonder.

"Bella? Bella! Do you not have a clock near you."

Speak of the devil.

I had no need to have the phone directly next to my ear. Alice was loud enough.

"Alicccce." she hissed, causing me to laugh beside her

"Did I interrupt something?"

Bella turned bright red.

God, that blush was gorgeous, and it wasn't helping my, er condition, this morning, either.

I chuckled along with her.

"Oh my god, I did!" she shrieked, "Jazzy! Edward and Bella finally-

"Alice, I swear to god, if you tell Jasper I will kill you."

"Fine, I won't tell him." She lied, "So, did that new lingerie help you out at all?"

"What new lingerie?" I grinned

Had I really been selfish enough to skip over some new lingerie?

"Thanks, Alice."

"What the hell were you wearing that he finally decided to…

"Sweatpants and an undershirt. See? All those glamorous outfits and deathtraps are just a waste of money."

"I like when you dress up, too." I added, immediately regretting it when Alice used my statement as a point

I should probably start taking my girlfriend's sides in these situations.

She hung up with Alice and then went into full panic mode once more, directing me to where my clothing for the evening was waiting, with a quick promise of a private fashion show later.

Next thing I knew, we were on Charlie's doorstep in Alice approved apparel, and Bella looked beautiful, as always.

"Bella, will you please let me help you carry something?" I asked her, frowning as she struggle to balance her multiple containers and open the door, while I stood helpless with a freaking bag of lettuce.

"Thanks, babe, but I've got it, and you're holding the salad already."

"It's an ounce heavy plastic bag. The last time you carried tupperwares like this you twisted your ankle." I pointed out

"I've got it this time." She laughed

"Promise?" I asked, giving her a crooked grin, and raising an eyebrow

"Yes." She giggled, pushing open the door, and leading me in.

"Hey, dad." She called, closing the door behind her

"Where should I put the stuff?" I asked, grabbing the items from her hold

"Kitchen table is good."

We walked into what I assumed to be the kitchen and she froze hissing her father's name under her breath.

What had he done that could have made her so upset?

That.

That's what he could have done. The nerve of that man.

"Oh, hello, Jacob." I sighed, trying to cover my distaste for Bella's ex-boyfriend, as I placed the tupperwares down

"Hey, Edward."

Polite enough, for the situation Charlie had put us in.

"Hey kids." Charlie smirked, coming up behind us and clapping Bella on the shoulder, "So this is your guest, Bells? Dr. Cullen's son? Haven't seen you hang around with Bella in ages." He laughed

"Well, that's kind of what I was getting to." Bella blushed, clutching my hand tightly, "Dad, this is Edward. Edward, my dad. I know you guys have met before, but, well, now we're spending time together a different way. Dad, Edward is my boyfriend and we're in the midst of moving in together."

Moving in together.

The way she said it made my face glow, that was, until I noticed Charlie's reaction.

He sucked his cheeks and stomach in, like he did when he was trying to swallow bad news and not say anything. He looked like he might just have a stroke.

"That's, er, great Bells. Nice to re-meet you, Edward." He mumbled, shaking my hand with a loose and somewhat nervous grip

"It's quite a pleasure to meet you." I smiled

Jacob scoffed.

"Well, go on everyone. Sit down. I'll just reheat the food quickly and put out the salad while we wait." Bella muttered

"Will you be needing any help, love?" I asked, desperate to occupy myself and avoid an odd confrontation with Charlie and Jacob

She confirmed that she did not, and I watched with satisfaction as she handed Jacob a plastic children's bowl.

"I know you're not much of a salad person." She explained

Dinner was silent, and I think all four of us sighed upon hearing the beep of the oven claiming that dinner was ready.

Bella hurried to get the tray of food, and brought it to the table, severing the dish into four servings.

It smelled wonderful, like all of her cooking did.

I caught the scent of lemon and smiled.

"What is this, Bells?" Jacob asked, sniffing the tray of food

"Chicken Francaise. It's Edward's favorite."

He made a "hmph" –like sound, and slunk back in his seat. It didn't take a genius to figure out that Bella had never cooked Jacob's favorite meal for dinner with Charlie.

"So Edward, Jacob here, is a mechanic." Charlie said in the midst of slurping a forkful of lemon spaghetti

"Well, Edward is a heart surgeon at Seattle Grace." Bella smiled

So it was going to be one of those nights. Let's compare and contrast the two possible boyfriend candidates while they sit their embarrassed and in an awkward situation.

Jacob gave me a friendly smiled as if he was saying that he understood my position.

I returned the favor to the best of my ability.

"A heart surgeon, huh. Didn't think you had good grades as a kid."

This statement from Charlie baffled me, and I didn't need Bella to respond for me.

"5.6 GPA, sir. That's only because I had a 4.0 and then had all A+'s in my AP classes as well. I also opted out of gym and took a medical program only offered to a select five students."

"Well, Jake. You took, um, shop, right?"

Shop! I could laugh. But I kept my cool.

"Charlie, shop isn't nearly as prestigious as a rare medical program." Jacob pointed out, sending me another apologetic smile

"But I bet Edward couldn't fix half the things you do." Charlie chuckled, "Heart surgery, alright. But there's always gonna be cars breaking down. I know you make my job, a hell of a lot easier."

I could practically see smoke coming out of Bella's ears.

I tried to switch the topic.

"Charlie, how is work? Carlisle said that Seattle's crime rate had been hiking increasingly high."

"That's why I don't work for the state police, son." He stated

That wasn't what I meant. I had just been trying to start a topic.

"Where's Alice, Bells?" Charlie asked

"At home…" Bella replied, not understanding his question

"Home? Why didn't you bring her along?"

"Because she's with her husband enjoying a nice evening in."

"You know I don't mind having Jasper over. He's a good guy. Lawyer, right?"

"Dad, I didn't bring Jasper and Alice over because I was hoping for a nice dinner with my boyfriend and my father, to introduce him to the man who I am living with and might just possibly want to spend the rest of my life with!" she shrieked

I froze, mid-bite, and took in what she had just said.

She might want to spend the rest of her life with me?

My heart began fluttering quickly. She was more in love with me than I thought.

She looked down at her plate, upon realization of the statement she had just yelled.

I squeezed her hand and gave her a smile.

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you too." I whispered

That adorable blush returned, and she smiled.

Charlie had other ideas.

He leaned forward in his seat slightly and frowned down at her torso.

"You're pregnant aren't you?" he smirked

I nearly choked on my drink.

"Of course not!" she spit, "Why would you suggest that?"

"Well, you're moving kind of fast with each other, what conclusion would you expect me to jump to?"

"Charlie." Jacob spoke, bringing all attention to him, "They've known each other since they were kids. It's not like he picked her up in a bar last month and now they're getting married. It's like they've been dating each other for years and are finally taking the next step. I for one, am very happy with them, and I think you should feel the same way." He ended, pushing his chair away from the table and standing up

"Edward, Bella. I'm sorry that I've ruined your evening and I hope that you will come to forgive me. You guys really do work together, and I'm honestly happy for you both. Tell Ali I said hey. And Blondie too." He smiled, "Hell, even Em and Jazz."

He started to head for the door.

Bella got up and ran over to him giving him a tight hug.

"Thanks so much, Jake." She murmured

"He's good for you." He laughed, "Even I could see it."

**Look, I updated on time for once? You all seemed to like Jake's POV, and yes, you will all meet Nessie later into the story… Bella and Edward seemed to be doing pretty well now, no? Not to fret, our favorite strawberry blonde fiend, I mean friend, will be back soon enough…Let's aim for 20 REVIEWS THIS TIME!**

**ALSO. Changing my penname soon, so be on the lookout (:**


	40. Alice: Oh Baby, Baby

**I don't know what happened with you guys last chapter, lol. I had the most hits that this story has received so far, and not even ten reviews! I know some of you didn't get the chapter update from fanfiction, so I'll give you all an okay for this one, but I want at least 20 reviews this time, because it's winter break, which means I don't have to wait until Wednesday's to update. It's just up to how many reviews I get. *Hint, hint. Wink, wink. Nudge, nudge.***

_Two months later… (this makes Alice's baby five months old now)_

June is a beautiful month. School finishes up, and children can be seen frolicking in the yard instead of sighing and tapping a pencil against a wooden desk. June was the time when you could guarantee that the sun would always be out. There'd be no unexpected snow or nasty chill. Just warm, sunny, blissful June.

A prime month for me as well. Why, you many ask? June is one of my prime planning months. Who doesn't want a beautiful backyard wedding in June? Very few people, that's who.

My office was swimming in sketches of beautiful bouquets and rough drafts of wedding cake designs. Sheets upon sheets of lists of songs, guests, menus and orders. Swatches of tablecloth and napkin colors. If one hadn't guessed, I worked from home, and Jasper knew that he should steer clear of my offices towards the end of the school year.

The knock on my door startled me, and my hand flew to my heart.

"You in this office, darlin'?"

"Yeah, Jazz." I sighed, sitting back in my big black leather chair

"How are things coming along?"

"Right on schedule." I smiled, double checking my statement with a click of my mouse and a quick glance at my datebook and planner

"Just remember that we have an appointment later, Al."

"Appointment?" I mumbled, confirming my meeting with the bakery tomorrow

He laughed, and ran his hand over his peach fuzz.

"You know which one, Ali." He chuckled, "The big reveal."

"It's June." I pointed out

"Yeah, five months."

"I'm due in November." I muttered, not seeing where he was going with this

Where had I put that cake order?

I got up from my chair to go check the other office.

"Alice." Jasper called

"What?"

"We have a doctor's appointment to find out the baby's gender later. How could you forget something like that?"

"There's just so much on my plate right now. Is it that hard to have just a tad bit of sympathy for me?"

"Sympathy for you? I got hit by a car two months ago!"

"It's not a freaking competition, Jasper."

"I never said it was. Damn it, Alice."

"What? Please, Jasper. Please enlighten me. What the hell did I do to deserve this?"

"Just the fact that you can't remember your doctor's appointment! You had been so excited about this baby before, but now, for the past month, all you've been doing is locking yourself in one of your offices with your laptop and several notebooks. The nursery is empty. There's no furniture in there. There's no clothing for our child. We haven't revised our name list. We don't have a bassinet to keep in our room. You haven't called someone else from the agency to cover your October weddings. You'll be on bed rest in about three months, and one month after that, we'll be the proud owners of a brand spanking new baby, and now, yes, your wish has come true, now, I'm nervous."

"I can't deal with this right now." I whispered, tears streaming down my face, I headed back into the other office, with Jasper on my tail

I angrily put down the stack I was carrying.

"You dropped the calculator." Jasper murmured, running his hand through his hair, like he did in court when he was stressed out

I reached over to get it and felt a sharp spasm go through my core.

"Crap." I murmured, clutching my stomach and kneeling down on the ground

"Alice?" Jasper asked

But he sounded distant, really, really far away.

"The baby." I breathed, "Jasper."

With that I was off of the ground, and cradled in Jasper's arms, being rushed into the car, and then laid down in the backseat.

All I could worry about was my baby and the words that Jasper had screamed at me.

Had he been right? Was this some kind of punishment for ignoring the life that was inside me?

I wanted this baby so badly, and we had already struggled through so much. My weight. Jasper's accident.

"Edward." I heard Jasper breathe, but I could only hear his side of the conversation.

"She just said crap, and took in an extremely heavy intake of air, clutched her stomach, and crumbled to the floor."

"You sure it's nothing major?"

"We have an appointment there later anyway. We're already in the car. Could we stay in your office if-

"Thanks, Edward."

"We're almost there." Jasper whispered, reaching back in the car to stroke my head, "You alright?"

"I think so. Maybe I just overreacted? We can head home. I'll just lay down."

"Alice, it's not a problem. You have an appointment there soon, anyway, and Edward offered for us to stay in his office or Carlisle's."

"Jazz, I'm sorry. I've been busy lately and I know that's no excuse. You're right. We're unprepared and I need to start focusing on our family before my career. I mean, I put my fashion line on hold, why can't I do that with my planning company as well?"

"I don't want to talk about this in the car, but, yes, I acted on impulse, and shouldn't have yelled at you. After we check this out and have this appointment, we should probably put together a list of things to do."

"That sounds fair."

We parked, and Jasper carried me into the hospital, and straight back to the maternity ward.

Edward met us at the receptionist desk.

"I've got an open room, and if you'd like to get out of here early, I can do the ultra sound, and check up. It's normal procedure, and I've been trained to do it."

"That's fine." I sighed, yawning as Jasper carried me into the room that Edward pointed out

Jasper lay me down in the bed and kissed my forehead.

"I really am so, so sorry, Jazz."

"I know you are."

"Am I forgiven?"

"I was never mad at you."

"Well, let's get this started, shall we?" Edward asked, moving over to my left side and turning on a computer

He went through the normal procedures quickly, and got to the exciting parts.

"Look at that." Jasper breathed, pointing to the small blob on the screen, "That's our baby."

"It is." I smiled, tears streaming down my face again

"Well, Al, you're five months along, which means that you can find out the gender. The two of you want to know?"

I glanced at Jasper, and we locked eyes. Yes.

"Yes." We replied simultaneously, gripping each other's hands for support

"Congratulations you two! It's a-

***ducks for cover***

**20 reviews until I update**


	41. Jasper: Livin' and Lovin' Life

**Okay, so you guys were just 2 little reviews away from that early update! So, if 2 more of you review this chapter, that will be 20 reviews earning you that quicker update. Alright, I won't keep on chatting away, here you are…**

"Congratulations you two, it's a-

"Wait." Alice yelled

"What's wrong Ali? You don't want to know the gender?" I asked, smoothing back her hair

"No I do, I just have to know that everything is definitely okay between us."

Okay between us? Was she suspicious of something?

"Everything is alright. Perfect, in fact. I have you, my beautiful wife, and whoever this little one is, and our amazing families."

"And we're okay?"

"We're more than okay, baby." I smiled, hoping that she knew that what I said was true

It killed me when we fought. Even over the smallest things. It always had, and from what people have told me, it's not just us who can't stand when we fight with each other.

"_Alice." Edward hissed, knocking on her door again, "Jasper wants to talk to you."_

"_Tell him to go away!" she cried, throwing something at the back of the door_

"_Ali, baby, I'm sorry! I wasn't flirting with her, I swear. She just wanted the history notes."_

_Edward snorted._

"_Darlin', please. I gave her my notes and then turned to find you. And you were there, with those damn tears pouring down your face, and I knew exactly what you were thinking. And it killed me. This is killing me. Alice, please listen to me." I begged, dropping to the ground, "Please." I whispered_

"_Oh, Jazz." She sighed, opening the door and hugging me, pulling me to my feet, "I never should have supposed. Of course you're right. I'm so sorry." She smiled, kissing me softly_

"_I can see I'm not needed here." Edward muttered, before jogging down the steps_

"_Jazzy, I really am sorry. You know, I was thinking in there. And for those two hours I was so mad at you, that I was going to break up with you. But then I pictured my life without you, and I knew that I was being stupid. I'm sorry that I was ever mad at you. I love you."_

"_Ali, I love you too."_

"Alright then, Edward. Lay it on us."

"Are you sure, Alice?"

"Yes."

"Jasper?"

"Just get on with it, Ed."

"Congratulations you two, it's a boy." He smiled

"A boy." Alice sighed

A boy. A little baby boy. My god.

"Jazzy, It's a boy." She sniffled, squeezing my hand

Crap, sniffles weren't good.

"Alice, it's okay, baby. I know you wanted a girl, but you can still dress him up." I tried, rubbing her shoulder

She let out a laugh.

"Jasper, no." she giggled, "These are happy tears. I love that it's a boy. Ecstatic, to be more specific. And we can name him after Edward, just like I've always wanted to."

Happy tears were good then.

"So you're okay with this?" I checked

"Much, much more than okay. Jasper it's a boy!" she laughed

"It is." I laughed with her, hugging her tightly

"I'll leave you two alone." Edward smiled, leaving the room

"Jazz, I'm just going to get dressed. We're meeting my parents for lunch at that café down the block from their house."

I heard the words that my wife was speaking to me, but all I could do was look at the sonogram on the computer screen. That was my baby. Our baby. Our son.

We would be able to bring him home from the hospital, swaddled in a little blue blanket, and then take turns waking up in the middle of the night to hold him, or change him, or rock him back and forth. And then he'd get a little older, and we'd have birthday parties for him, and watch him take a piece of cake in his hands and shove it in his little face. He'd start preschool and then kindergarten, and then elementary.

This little tiny black and white picture would eventually grow to be a person, just like its parents, and we would be able to be there every single step of the way.

"Jasper?" Alice called out, bringing me away from these thoughts

"Yeah?" I laughed, pulling my eyes away from the screen

"Are you okay with this?"

"Alice, I couldn't be happier. I was just thinking about how amazing this entire procedure is. That little baby, you and I created that, and he's all ours. We get to take him home and raise him and teach him things. And I knew this all before, but I think that it's just hit for the first time. He's all ours. Our little baby."

"It is amazing." She sighed, hugging me again, "Come on, we have to go tell everyone, and finalize names."

"Right, online shopping." I grinned, taking her hand in mine and leading her out of the room

"Oh, Alice!" a fake sugary voice called

Tanya.

"Tanya, a pleasure as always." Alice smiled, lying through her teeth, "You know I'd love to sit and chat, but my husband and I have to run out to meet someone."

"Oh, dear, that's alright. We have eons of time to talk. After all, Edward and I are dating again."

"Does he know that?" I laughed, pulling Alice closer to me

"Of course he does, silly!" she chuckled, walking away with a stack of files, "See you two at the next family dinner!"

"Oh my god, Jazz, she's crazy."

"We've known that since Edward first brought her home, Alice."

"No, Like I'm legitimately worried for her. She obviously thinks that she's dating Edward."

"Don't worry about it, darlin', let's go meet your parents at that café."

*

"Hello, Esme." I smiled, giving her a hug

"Hello, Jasper, dear. I'm sorry that I couldn't bring Carlisle with me. He's in that crazy hospital again."

"It did look quite busy today." I sympathized

"Well, you two sit down and tell me what my grandbaby is."

"Jasper, would you like to do the honors?" Alice laughed

"It's a boy!" I grinned

"Oh, you two! You are going to make such a beautiful baby boy. A girl would have been beautiful as well, don't get me wrong. I'm so proud of you two. Gosh, it feels like just yesterday the two of you were telling me that you were going to have a baby. And when you two told me that, it just brought back memories of when the two of you told Carlisle and I that you were getting married, and before that when you were dating, and so on. It just makes me happy to see that the two of you are living life to the fullest and loving it."

That basically summed it up. I was, indeed, living life and loving it. I had been loving life since Alice came into it, and I was going to keep loving it, as long as I had my beautiful wife beside me. And my son, as well.

**You know the deal. 20 reviews. (:**


	42. Rosalie: Broken and Lonesome

**I apologize for my lack of updates, but for those of you who follow me on Twitter, or read my other fictions you know that I lost my laptop privileges for a while. No, I didn't do anything wild, like run away, or break something, it was for a boring reason, but now I'm back. So here we go! Also, with your review, decided if you want this to be a long story, or if you'd prefer a sequel (:**

**Let's shoot for 20 reviews again this time! I'll update early!**

I couldn't deny it any longer. I'd been avoiding Emmett. Ever since having dinner with everyone I couldn't bear to face him.

Even though we were both upset, we were getting used to the fact that we weren't going to have that baby together.

Emmett had accepted this, and so had I, but just thinking about Emmett brought the painful memories back.

Glancing at the time on my laptop, I realized that it was time to take my lunch break. I was meeting Vera. We'd been getting together pretty frequently, and a beautiful friendship had begun to blossom. She'd even get along with Bella and Alice, which was a definite plus.

I closed up my laptop and stowed it in my desk, grabbing my purse, and slipping back into my stilettos.

Yelling at my assistant to sort through my files and not interrupt me, I exited the office and got into my car, opening up the top.

I had a feeling that letting the top down on my car so that my hair could blow around in the June wind wouldn't lighten my mood at all.

Turning the radio to a classic rock station, I started the engine and pulled out, simultaneously slipping on a pair of designer sunglasses that I'd stolen from Edward.

I finally arrived at the restaurant and went inside. Pulling down my sunglasses, I spotted Vera, giving me a little wave from the back corner. I hurried over to her, and we hugged before sitting down.

"Something's up." She decided, putting her menu on the table

"I don't know what you're talking about." I murmured, scanning the type

"Stop using that menu as a shield." She laughed, tugging the menu from my hands, "There's something that you're not telling me, and I'm guessing it's about a guy."

"There's that, and a girl too."

"I don't really have any expertise in that area." She frowned

"No." I laughed, "That girl would be Alice."

"Well, Jasper won't be letting her go anytime soon." She spoke, but I could tell she was kidding around now

"She found out the gender."

"And this matters because?"

"It's not the specific gender itself that bothers me. It's the fact that Alice has made it past that five month mark. The fact that her baby is real, it's unlikely that she'll lose it now, even with her petite stature."

"Rosalie, hoping that Alice loses the baby is not healthy. You should be happy for her. Sure, it's not the same as having a child of your own, but that baby will be close to you."

"But he's not mine." I pointed out

"But he will be your nephew. Someone you and Emmett can spoil. A baby that you can help to raise in order to prepare you for your own one day. I know this sounds harsh, but maybe you lost this baby for a reason. Maybe the two of you weren't ready."

"Emmett and I can raise a child together."

"I'm not saying that together you can't. I'm telling you that you might not be ready yet. Besides, when's the last you've talked to this boyfriend of yours?"

I tried to tally up the days in my head.

"Rosalie Hale." She gasped, "You haven't spoken to him."

"No." I growled

"Well, what the hell are you waiting for? You need him more now, than ever, and he's probably just as upset as you are."

She was right. I knew she was right.

"Go." She laughed, "Drop on by his office and tell him how you feel."

"But, we-

"Can get together another time. Go fix this, Rose. I'm sure Jasper will want to get home early today anyway, and I can cover him."

"You didn't even get to eat anything." I protested

"You're stalling, and I could go for a greasy fast food burger and fries."

"You sure?"

"About those extra calories from a drive in, no. About you, yes. Now, go." She giggled, shooing me away

"I owe you one, Vera." I smiled, getting up and heading back out to the car, pulling out of the parking lot and heading straight to Emmett's office

I got to Emmett's office door and heard distinct groans coming from behind it.

"Oh god." I whispered, covering my mouth

Could that have been what Vera meant? We weren't ready to be faithful to each other?

I had to confront him. I just had to end this relationship.

I slammed the door open and stormed inside, not caring who heard me.

"Emmett McCarty! How could you do this to me? To think that we were going to raise a child together! You are a dirty, filthy pig, and we should have never-

"Rosalie?" a very frazzled Eric Yorkie murmured, looking up at me

"Do you know her?" the girl beneath him snapped, "Is she your girlfriend or something?"

"No, Katie. This is my boss's girl. Rose, they moved him to a bigger office. He had two of the big offices renovated to make himself an even larger one now. I guess he didn't tell you that?" he laughed nervously

"Never mind." I breathed, trying to erase those images from my mind

I knocked on the double doors at the end of the hallway.

"Come on in." a voice sighed

Emmett.

"Emmett." I sighed, so happy that I felt like singing

He was sitting at his desk, muttering over paperwork.

"Rose." He smiled, getting up from his desk, crushing me in a bear hug

"I thought I'd lost you." He admitted

"Emmett, you can never lose me. Sit, we need to talk."

"That line is never good." He breathed, sitting back down

"It's about the…baby."

"Rose,"

"Let me get this out before, I can't do it anymore."

"Okay." He agreed

"I've been avoiding you. I know you know that, but I had to say it out loud to make sure that you really did know that. Looking at you, even thinking about you, makes me think of our future together. And that future, we could have started it now. We could have had a baby together and gotten married. I could have shared the one thing I wanted most with you, and now I can't. Now it's gone. And my brother gets it before I do. Every time I see Alice fondle her stomach, I get this sharp pain, and what if that gets worse? What happens when she's cradling a baby in her arms in front of me? What if I never get this baby?"

"Rosalie, maybe that would have moved us too quickly. We can move at a good pace now."

"Emmett, please, just answer this one thing."

"If I'm broken, and I can never give us what we want, do you still want me?"

**And now, I leave you with that. Since I'm quite evil. But if you want to know what happens before next Wednesday, I'll need at least 20 reviews. And be sure to check out my new character blog, www (dot) 911TurboWriter (dot) Blogspot (dot) com Or my regular website, www (dot) (dot) Webs (dot) Com Or follow me on Twitter: Secretly_Alice**


	43. Emmett: Under a starry sky

**This story has been getting updated for quite some time, and I know when I get updates in my inbox, I mix up all the stories that I'm reading simultaneously. So to review, Bella, who is a writer, and was previously dating Jacob, is now in a relationship with Edward, who is a heart surgeon, and was previously in a relationship with his intern, Tanya. Alice, a wedding planner, and Jasper, a criminal defense attorney, have been dating for practically forever, and are now married, and about 5 and ½ months pregnant. Rosalie, a family court/divorce lawyer, is in a relationship with Emmett, and advertising executive, and has just had a miscarriage. Rosalie and Jasper are siblings, as are Edward and Alice. Hope that sums it up!**

**Here we go! 20 reviews for a faster update!**

"_Emmett, please, just answer this one thing. If I'm broken, and I can never give us what we want, do you still want me?"_

I was taken aback by her words. Did I still want her? That's what she was dying to know?

Of course, I did. How could anyone not want her? Must I remind her in every way possible, that I was madly in love with her?

She was the reason I woke up each and every morning. The reason I was ready and proud to be in a serious relationship again.

"You're my Rosie." I whispered, not knowing how to explain myself

How did you explain to the woman you loved that she was worth trying to find away to climb up to the moon for her, to pick her out a star? How you would literally go to the end of the earth for her? Give up anything and everything just to see her smile? To see her laugh? To see her happy and content?

"What does that mean, Em?" she chuckled darkly

"Rosalie, I don't care if you can have children. I could care less if you'd been born with an extra toe, or were missing an ear. What you're missing makes up who you are. It's a part of you. You are beautiful. You are a gorgeous, smart, and demanding woman. Hell, you're every guy's dream! Never one to steer towards a measly little side salad with low calorie dressing, knows her way around cars, actually watches football, and is able to understand who's winning and who's actually good. You're my Rosie. You're perfect."

"Emmett…

"So you lost one thing you've always wanted. But who's to say you won't get it back? You deserve the right to have what you want. Maybe you can never have children, or maybe you will be able to eventually, but either way, you are anything but broken."

Silence greeted me as a response.

"I really do love you."

"That phrase doesn't automatically fix everything." She laughed

"Damn, and I was thinking that phrase was as good as duct tape or super glue."

She smiled, shifting her wait uncomfortably.

"I don't know how else I can prove that you're the one for me."

I took Rosalie, and wrapped her in my arms, pulling her up, onto my lap.

"You." I spoke, tapping her adorable little nose, "That's what's important. You, Miss Rosalie Hale. And only you."

She still looked unconvinced.

Not wanting to hear her dismissive sigh, and the sound of her stilettos clicking away, I stood up and wrapped my arm around her waist.

"How about I take you out to dinner this evening?"

"Dinner?" she blushed

"At about seven. That gives you about, what? Five hours to get ready?"

She giggled, causing a goofy grin to spread across my face as well.

"I don't know, I'd have to call Bella and Alice, and it's such short notice…

"Call them up. I know they'd be happy to oblige. It's Alice, for Christ's sake, and Bella's always along for the ride."

"Okay." She agreed, pulling herself together, and smoothing her already perfect hair back

"You do that. I have some dinner reservations to create."

"Okay, Em. You'll pick me up?"

"Seven sharp, at your place."

"Uh-huh."

"No, really. This time I mean it. Seven pm, on the dot. I mean it."

She gave me a quick kiss, and left my office, practically floating on air.

I flipped open my phone, prepared to call Jasper, but, that was his sister, and Alice would blow the entire thing out of proportion, and get hysterical, convinced that it was all her fault, since she was already pregnant, and spent time with Rosalie.

"Edward Cullen speaking."

I let out a sigh of relief.

"Hey, man. Listen, I need some help with Rosalie."

"And this concerns me, how?"

"I need to prove myself to her, and since you professed your undying love to Bella and made her pass out, I figured that you were the guy to call."

"After you realized that you couldn't call Jasper, right?"

"How'd you know that?"

"I know everything. It's like I can read people's minds."

"Alright then, Eddy. Tell me why I'm calling."

"You need to prove yourself to Rosalie, so you've made this elaborate plan to take her out for a fancy dinner, but don't know where you can go do that. And you feel that something else is missing. Like there's another piece to the puzzle, that you need to find."

"Man, you're good."

"Told you."

"So, some help would be appreciated now."

"I'll make the reservations for you at a fancy restaurant." He explained, giving me the address and name

"And then, what?"

"You've seen movies, Emmett. Take a nice walk in the street. Maybe get some ice cream. Kiss it off of her face?"

"Get serious, Edward."

"This is out of my area of expertise, Em."

"You haven't done anything romantic for Bella? Or Tanya even?"

"Sure, I did. But unfortunately, to prove yourself, you need ro come up with it on your own."

"Well, thanks for the reservations." I breathed

"It's no problem. Good luck."

I hung up the phone and thought back to things that I could do to prove myself to Rosalie.

"_I wonder how many stars there are." Rosalie sighed, intertwining her fingers with mine, as we lay on a blanket in the bed of my dad's truck_

"_Too many worth counting. Maybe with a calculator…_

"_It's romantic though, don't you suppose?" she sighed, flicking a golden curl out of her eye_

"_It could be. It's romantic when you're here with the right person."_

"_You're my right person, Em." She giggled, "Oh, wow, it's cold." She sighed_

_I got up and slid my varsity jacket over her shoulders._

"_Thanks."_

"_You know, it is really romantic."_

"_It'd be a nice place to get proposed to…_

"_Yeah. The perfect spot." I grinned_

Propose.

I had to propose to her under the stars.

I needed to get an engagement ring, fast. Maybe I should have been the one calling Alice for some assistance.

**Dun, dun, dun, dun. Please review (:**


	44. Bella: A new beginning

**IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ:**

**I'm so sorry that I didn't update last week, and I hate saying this, but real life has been kicking me lately, and I've been quite busy. So, I'm trying to wrap this story up and get started on a sequel. This will be the last chapter, and I'll start the sequel right away. (Meaning next Wednesday, as a new update.) But in order to do that, I'm going to need a review from everyone who reads this update, telling me if they'd be interested in a sequel. Yes or no, will suffice. Thank you all so much. You guys rock my Twilight socks!**

"Good Morning." I yawned, rolling over to face the gorgeous man beside me

"It is now." He smirked, brushing a strand of hair out of my face and tucking it behind my ear

"That's really corny." I frowned

"But it is true." He whispered, kissing my lips lightly

"So, are you working today?" I asked, sitting up in bed, looking around for my glasses

"I have some paperwork and planning, but I don't have to go in to the hospital."

"I've got to get started on this sequel." I sighed, giving up and grabbing his glasses off of the night table instead

"It'll come to you, eventually." He smiled

"Oh, it did." I grinned, excited to tell him about the plot

"Really?"

"He's going to leave her."

"Leave her? But isn't it a romance novel?"

"What's more romantic than losing the one you love and giving up the world just to get them back?"

"Staying with that person?" he suggested

"You wouldn't get it." I huffed, getting out of bed and straightening the sheets before sauntering over to the closet

"You're wrong about that." He spoke, bringing me out of my debate of what to wear

"What do you mean?" I asked, choosing a loose fitting tanktop and a pair of skinny jeans

"You."

"Me?" I asked, sliding into the outfit I had chosen, and appearing back by him to sit on the edge of our bed

"I had you in my grasp all of my life, and I liked you. No, I was in love with you. But not once could I work up the courage to tell you how I felt. I was a coward, Bella. I couldn't admit, even to myself, that I really did like you. Alice pried, even my mother, but I told them all that they were wrong, that I thought of you as a sister, and nothing more. But there you were, available to me for all of those years. Sure, you dated other guys, but I knew that none of them pleased you the way that you wanted them to. You were never fully satisfied, and I had to hide that yearning to try to give you that satisfaction myself."

"And you have." I assured him, "You admitted your love to me, and now look at us. Together and happy. Living in our apartment together. What more could we ask for?"

"I know, and for that I'm more than glad, love. But I am telling you of how I had you within my reach, and then you were taken away from me."

"I still don't know what you mean, Edward. I never dated you when we were younger."

"True. But I did feel like you were mine. You see, whenever you went on a bad date, or didn't like someone who liked you back, you would come to my house and seek comfort and reassurance from Alice, who was more like your sister than your best friend."

"Okay…"

"But do you remember the times that she wasn't around?"

I thought about it for a moment, and had to smile at the memory that came up.

"_Oh, Bella. What brings you here this evening, sweetheart?" Esme cooed, taking in my appearance at her door_

"_Is Alice here? I really need to talk to her."_

"_I don't think she is. I just got home though, so I may be mistaken. Why don't you take a look upstairs, dear?"_

_I gave her a nod and ran up the big marble staircase, pausing at Alice's room. I pushed open the door and stepped inside._

"_Alice?" I called, hoping for her to be there, although I had a feeling that she wasn't_

"_She's not here." A voice spoke, startling me_

"_Oh, hey Edward."_

"_Hi." He smiled_

"_Do you know where she is?"_

_He glanced at his watch._

"_At this time, probably in the back of Jasper's car." He laughed_

_A slow blush crept up on my already red cheeks._

"_They were going to dinner and a movie." He explained_

"_Oh. Well, thank you, Edward." I mumbled, starting to leave_

"_Isabella?"_

"_Bella." I corrected him_

"_Bella." He smiled, "You look upset. Is everything alright?"_

"_Oh, I'm fine, but thank you."_

"_You're not the world's greatest liar you know."_

"_How did you know I was lying?" I asked, curious as to what may have tipped him off_

"_You couldn't keep eye contact with me, and you sounded nervous. I also know, because you look like I did last week when I got home from a really bad date."_

"_I did have a really bad date." I laughed, sitting down on Alice's bed next to him_

"_Need to talk about it?"_

"_It wasn't that bad." I sighed_

"_Your eyes are red. You've been crying."_

"_So?"_

"_No guy who messed up your evening is worth those tears. What happened?"_

"_His name is James."_

"_James Ford?"_

"_That'd be the one."_

"_So you dated an upper classmen. That'd explain it. Full of themselves, taking advantage of younger girls. It's ridiculous."_

"_Yeah. He tried to push me farther than I wanted. His hands were all over me. I just wanted to have a nice dinner with someone, and get to know them. If we were closer…_

"_You wouldn't have minded the physical part, if that mental, love was mutually felt, right?"_

"_Exactly. If only all guys could be as understanding as you."_

"Bella, we were so close to being together, and then Jacob swooped in and took you away from me, and now, I have you again. But this time, I really have you. You're all mine, and it makes that love even bigger, even stronger. An unbreakable bond."

"So you're summing it up by saying that when you let go of the one you love, when you get back together, the love will become stronger?"

"Precisely."

"You may have just saved my novel." I laughed

Just then my cell phone rang.

"Pick it up so that you can get started on that best-selling novel of yours, so that we can spend some time together."

"Isabella Swan." I smirked

"Hey Bella, it's Rose, I need to talk to you about last night. Can you and Alice meet me at my apartment?"

"Yeah, sure. How was it? Did he not drool over that gorgeous dress, Ali picked out?"

"Bella, Emmett asked me to marry him."

"Oh my god, he did?"

"Yes."

"Well…

"What?"

"What did you say did you say yes?"

**And there you have it. Bella had begun to write her sequel, and I'll be starting our sequel and have it up by next Wednesday. PLEASE REVIEW (:**


	45. Sequel!

**Hey Guys! You asked for a sequel and you got one! Yes, it's up right this very minute! Just click on my profile and scroll down to the story titled "Numerous Reasons To Dance In The Rain". The first chapter, Songs About Rain, is written in Rosalie's POV, and the entire story is going to be written in a slightly different format that I think you'll all enjoy. So what are you waiting for? Go check it out!**

**-Logan (911TurboWriter)**


End file.
